Forever Freed
by Sr813
Summary: Post Fifty Shades Freed- With the past behind them, Ana and Christian prepare for the birth of their little Blip. Christians POV. HEA. A/C. LANGUAGE AND LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fifty Shades Trilogy**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

Anastasia lays on her side, naked sans for the light sheet draped at her waist. Her stomach shifts slightly as our baby moves inside her. She's thirty weeks pregnant. Only ten to go until Blip arrives and throws us into a tailspin. I reach my hand out and gently caress her extended abdomen. The kicks pick up and Ana groans, bringing her hand to rest on top of mine.

"Christian, it's too early. Don't get him started." She pats my hand and then pushes it off her stomach.

"He's ready to start his day. What's that? I think he's saying that he wants some breakfast." I see a small smile form on her face. Her stomach growls and she rolls over onto her back with her arms over her head.

"Well, maybe you should tell him that his mommy wants a little more sleep." She sighs and struggles to sit up.

"I don't think he's going to listen, he's not even here yet and he's quite demanding." I lean down and press a kiss to her stomach. The baby inside her moves around. Her hand goes to the spot his little hand or foot is jabbing. I get out of bed, naked, and make my way to Ana's side. I help her get up, seeing as she hasn't been able to do it on her own for a few weeks, and we head to get a shower.

Of course, we fool around a little bit but we don't have time to take it any further. Gail calls us down for breakfast, French toast with fresh strawberries and whipped cream. Ana moans in approval as the first bite hits her tongue. It makes me impossibly harder and I just want to hurry through breakfast and take her back to our bedroom. We sit through breakfast in a comfortable silence, just reveling in each-other's presence. We leave our plates on the counter once we're done, knowing Gail will clean up.

We head back to our room but instead of having sex like I thought we would, Ana starts getting ready for work. I sigh and run my hand through my hair. We both showered last night after three amazing rounds of love making.

"Can't you play hooky? We both can and just stay in bed together all day." I walk behind her and kiss her neck, letting my kisses travel to her shoulder. She's wearing nothing but her panties. Strapped to her garter belt are black thigh high tights. I push my erection into her backside and I can feel her jaw shift as she bites her lip. I quickly spin her around, originally planning to just attack her mouth with my own. However, I'm stopped when our son comes between us, kicking at my stomach. For a moment, I'd forgotten how big Ana's bump has gotten, how big our little blip has grown. I rub her stomach, momentarily forgetting what seems to be my constant aroused state.

"He's getting so big. It seems like yesterday that you barely had a curve to your stomach. Now though, you can definitely tell he's in there." Our son kicks my hand and my smile is automatic.

"He's around three pounds now. Oh, that reminds me. I was thinking maybe tonight we can get a jump start on the nursery. The paint is dry, the border has settled, so maybe we can start assembling the crib." Ana cups my chin and presses a chaste kiss to my lips. I feel my heart race. She's far enough along to build the crib, the crib our son will sleep in for the first year or two of his life.

"Yeah, definitely. Now, back to the original topic. Stay home with me. We can occupy ourselves for a bit before we start on Blip's nursery." I plant a kiss between her breasts. She lets out a pleasurable sigh and her hand makes it's way to the back of my head, her fingers weaving through my hair.

"I have a meeting with Boyce Fox today, we're supposed to talk about his manuscript and go over a few changes. I can't play hooky today." She pushes my head back lightly. I push my bottom lip out and childishly pout.

"What time is the meeting?" I curl a lock of her hair around my finger.

"Eleven o'clock. It should be done by one, and then I have…" I press my index finger against her lips, effectively silencing her.

"I'll pick you up at one thirty. We can go to the baby store a few blocks from Grey Publishing and pick out a few things we need." I know it's wrong, but one thing she loves doing is shopping for Blip. So, I use it against her. She'll never be able to resist leaving work to buy things for our unborn son.

"That's so wrong Christian. You're using my weakness to get what you want. But, I suppose Blip does need a few more toys and outfits. Oh! We need to get the bedding for the crib. We also need to go to the craft store, I want to pick up a shadow box for his first outfit and hospital bracelet, things like that." She gets so excited and rambles when it comes to our son, it fills my heart with indescribably joy. "Now, I need to get dressed. Are you going into GEH at all today?" She turns away from me and puts on a lacy black bra, covering up one of my favorite parts of her. I of course pout.

She chooses to wear a beige sweater dress with nude flats. Heels went out the window at the eighteen-week mark. I threatened to burn them all. Pregnancy has made her clumsy and with the death traps she wore, a fall was imminent.

"No, I already texted Andrea and told her to reschedule all my meeting. I was hoping a certain brunette would stay home with me but alas, she rejected my idea." Ana rolls her eyes at me and I feel my palm twitch. She smirks a little knowing exactly she's doing.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey but it's a tad rude to reschedule meetings last minute. I need to get going. I'll see you at one thirty." She kisses my lips lightly and walks out of the room. I watch as she leaves with Taylor in tow.

The hours pass slowly. I want nothing more than to pick Ana up early, but I know that she'd be difficult about it. I decide to distract myself…Opening my laptop, I type what I want into google. I immediately choose the first link. Thousands of names and meaning appear on the screen. Ana and I haven't picked a name for our little Blip yet. Names like Liam, Braxton and Henry pop up but none of them do it for me. I sigh and lean back once I've hit page 15. I click the 'x' in the corner of my screen and step away from my laptop. I call my mother, she tells me about how my grandfather is taking a trip to Chicago with my grandmother. It's then that it clicks. The name that I fall in love with. Theodore. I smile and write it down, attaching the name Grey to it. Even on paper it looks perfect. I'm suddenly too excited to sit around the house.

I jump in my fastest car and take off towards Grey publishing. I'm dressed casually in jeans, a white t-shirt and a light jacket. It's only noon but I can't wait any longer. I'm greeted as I enter. A chorus of 'Good Morning, Mr. Grey' surrounds me as I walk towards Ana's office. I see that she's alone, bent over her desk and looking at a packet of papers. I don't knock as I enter. Her head shoots up. She smiles and shakes her head as she sees me.

"Missed me that much, Mr. Grey?" she teases. I grin and sit in the chair across from her.

"Always, Mrs. Grey. I apologize for just bursting in here, but I couldn't wait to tell you." My voice holds excitement. She furrows her brows curiously, but the smile never leaves her face.

"Well, don't leave me hanging. What's going on?" She sits back, her hands go to her stomach where she is no doubt feeling our son kick.

"Theodore. Theodore Grey." Is all I say. She leans forward again with her elbows on her desk.

"Your grandfather? What's going on, is he okay?" She asks worriedly. I shake my head, my smile lighting up my face.

"He's fine, taking a trip actually. I'm not talking about him though. I'm talking about someone who hasn't seen the outside world yet and won't for another ten weeks." I watch as her face changes from worried to understanding. Slowly a smile graces her face.

"You want to name him Theodore?" She sounds so happy and that makes me ecstatic.

"I was looking on the internet for names and none of them fit Blip. So, I called my mom and she was talking about my grandfather. I want his name to be Theodor but if you don't like it, we won't name him that. It's old fashioned, I know but…It fits him." I shrug and look at the floor. I hear her chair roll backwards and her soft footsteps coming towards me.

"Oh Christian, I love it. He's our little Theodore, our little Teddy." The nickname makes my heart race and once again my smile appears. I stand up and kiss her lips with passion. She pulls away and strokes my cheek.

"I love you so much, Mrs. Grey. I love Teddy so much and I can't wait for the day I see you holding him for the first time. I can't wait to hear his first cry or witness his first smile. You two are everything to me." I rest my forehead against hers.

"Let's get out of here, I can leave a little bit earlier than we planned. I want to go buy Teddy more stuff." She giggles, and I grab her hand. She grabs her purse and phone as we walk out of her office. She let's Hannah know that she's leaving early and to take messages for her if anyone calls.

We make our way to the little baby boutique, Ana is practically vibrating with excitement. We've been here twice before but she always finds something new to get. It's here that carries the bedding we've chosen for our son to sleep on. His nursery is a helicopter and car theme. Perfect for our son. We buy a few little outfits when suddenly I find the one our son will go home in. I show it to Ana and she melts, taking it in her hands and reveling at how soft it is. I choose three sizes. Preemie, Newborn and 0-3 months. We don't know how big he's going to be and I want him to fit it.

Today has been an eventful day. Ana and I decide that we'll start the nursery tomorrow. We are both too wound up to even think of doing anything but making love all day. We immediately head to our bedroom once we arrive home. I press Ana gently against the door and attach my mouth to hers. Our tongues meet and we both moan. Our hands wander, taking each other in. I pull her away from the door and guide her to our bed. Slowly our clothing disappears, covering the floor. Her gasps and moans drive me, make me want her even more.

I trail my hand down her body. Not stopping until I'm at her wet center. She arches up and I slip one finger and then two into her. I lean down and take one of her nipples into my mouth, being extra careful since they're so sensitive. Her hand grasps my hair, her teeth trap her bottom lip. I use my free hand to pull her lip away.

"Christian, please. I need you, now." She begs. I pull my fingers from her, and bring them to my mouth. There's a fire in her eyes as she watches me suck her off of my fingers one by one. Once I'm satisfied that there's no more left, I line myself up with her entrance. Due to her stomach, she's at the very edge of the bed and I stand with my feet on the floor. Slowly, I slide into her. She gasps my name, her hands above her head and gripping the sheets beneath them. I grin and begin to move faster. It's not long before I feel her inside walls tightening around me. I can't hold off as her orgasm triggers mine. We stay in that position for a few minutes, both of us too spent to move.

"I love you, Mrs. Grey." I say as I pull out of her and lay down right next to her on our bed. She turns on her side so that she's facing me. I stroke her cheek and her eyes begin to get heavy.

"I love you too, Mr. Grey. So much." And she slowly drifts off to sleep.

 **~!~**

 **So that is chapter one. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you guys thought and if I should continue it or leave it as a one-shot. This is my first Fifty Shades story and only my second story all together. I also don't have a beta so please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors that I may have missed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fifty Shades Trilogy**

 ***Small time jump during the chapter***

 ***Lots of dialogue in this chapter as well as a lemon***

 ***Chapter totals to 7 pages long***

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

"I think that's the wrong piece, Christian. It says that 'A' goes to 'D', which then connects to 'B'" Ana looks at the instructions on how to set up the crib we picked. I huff angrily, frustrated with the wooden pieces surrounding me.

"I didn't pay eighteen hundred dollars to be outsmarted by a fucking crib." I growl. Ana's mouth drops open.

"Eighteen hundred dollars? Christian, what the hell? I thought we agreed six hundred max? Teddy is only going to sleep in it for a year or two." She chastises me. I never wanted her to know how much I spent on it, knowing she'd think it was too much.

"It's one of those convertible ones. It grows with him. Plus, there's a changing table attached to it so we don't have to buy one. Anyway, he's a Grey and our first child. He's going to have the best of everything." I watch as my wife shakes her head and sighs.

"But eighteen hundred dollars? That's as much as Kate and my rent when we got the apartment in Seattle. He's not even going to sleep in it for the first month or two." This confuses me. I look at her with it written all over my face.

"What do you mean he's not sleeping in it? It's his bed, in his room, filled with his stuff. Where's he going to sleep? The living room?" I run my hands through my hair, frustrated and needing to take a break.

"Christian, why do you think we bought the bassinet? He's sleeping in our room when we bring him home. We're going to be exhausted and I doubt we're going to want to walk to his room at three a.m. when he needs a diaper change or a feeding." She moves to get up out of the rocking chair she was sitting in. I rush to my feet and help her.

"What about when we want to have sex? I don't think I'm going to be comfortable doing that with him in the room. Especially if we stray from vanilla sex." Ana gives me an incredulous look.

"You do know that we can't have sex for at least six weeks after he's born right? It's going to be a disaster zone down there." She chuckles as she sees the look of devastation on my face.

"Six weeks? As in a month and a half? Ana, the longest we've gone without sex since we got together is when we were on our mini break. Can't we get you to a doctor at like three weeks instead?" Six weeks without being inside my wife? Why the hell didn't Dr. Greene tell me that?

"You do realize that our son will be the size of a watermelon, coming out of a hole the size of a lemon, right? Have you read any of the baby books?" I can tell she finds this situation humorous, I however don't. I find it devastating.

"I…But…We can't hold off for six weeks."

"Unfortunately, you don't have a choice. The only person to blame here is you and your super sperm." She shrugs and begins to walk out of the nursery.

"Me? You're the one who ignored Dr. Greene's calls and didn't get your shot! I mean, I'm happy that you did. I can't wait for our son to get here but…" Ana stops and turns. She puts her arms on my shoulders and links her hands behind my neck.

"How about we admit that it takes two to tango. We had sex and sex makes babies. Teddy is going to be perfect. Our little boy, he's going to be so spoiled and so loved. You, Mr. Christian Trevelyan Grey, are going to be the best daddy. He's going to look up to you so much, you'll be his hero." Her little speech begins to bring tears into my eyes. I bring my hands to her bump where our son is doing somersaults.

"You two…You're my everything. You made me a better man. Before you, I was filled with anger and hate but now, I am filled with so much joy. If you hadn't come into my life, I don't know what would've happened. When Teddy gets here, my love for you will grow. You're giving me the most precious gift. I know my initial reaction was deplorable and I'd give anything to react differently but now, I can't wait to hold him in my arms." I let one of my hands leave her stomach to stroke her cheek. She stands on her tip-toes and plants a kiss on my lips. Her stomach growls and we both laugh.

"We should probably feed you and Teddy. He's a growing boy." He immediately starts kicking, Ana's smile lights up her face.

"I think he agrees with his daddy." With that, we head to the kitchen.

 **~2 weeks later~**

Ana and I sit in the waiting room of Dr. Greene's office with our hands clasped together. There are multiple pregnant women surrounding us as well as a few with small babies. It's hard to believe that my son is going to be that small and helpless. We don't wait long before Ana's name is called, and we head back to room 4. Dr. Greene comes in a few minutes later with a smile on her face, asking us how we are.

"How have you been feeling, Ana? Any Braxton Hicks?" Dr. Greene sits on the stool by the examination table that Ana is sitting on.

"I've been good. No Braxton Hicks yet but I still have eight weeks to go. He's been really active lately and it seems like when I want to sleep, he wants to play." Ana's hands go to her bump where Teddy is probably rolling around or kicking.

"He's preparing you for late night feedings. Alright, let's get down to business. We're going to take some blood to make sure your HCG levels are on track. I also want to take your blood pressure, make sure it's within the proper range. We'll do an ultrasound, see how your little boy is doing." She smiles and gets right down to the examination. Ana grasps my hand as the ultrasound starts. The moment our son appears on the screen, both of eyes fill with tears.

We watch as his little heart beats perfectly. He has hiccups at the moment and is sucking his thumb. Dr. Green tells us that he's a little big, he's about four pounds and 17 inches long. His fingernails and toenails have grown in. He may be growing hair. She also mentions scheduling us for a 3D ultrasound. We're going to start coming in every other week and once Ana gets to 36 weeks, we'll have an appointment every week. We're winding down and it's exciting yet nerve wracking at the same time. We make an appointment for two weeks from now with the receptionist, the newest pictures of our son in our hands. After the appointment, we head to a small café for lunch.

"He's going to be big, Christian. You heard Dr. Green, he's bigger than the average thirty-two-week baby. I'm never going to be the same down there." She groans as we talk about our son. I smile and hold her hand across the table.

"Ana, you could be a little farther along. Plus, isn't it a good thing that he's big? It means he's healthy. Teddy is going to be perfect." Ana smiles at me but then grimaces again.

"Dr. Greene also said that within these next few weeks he's going to basically double in size. I'm going to be so huge. I'll be a whale and you won't find me attractive anymore." Tears fill her eyes and that's the last thing I want.

"I'll love you and I'll find you attractive no matter how big you get. Seeing you round with my child…It makes me want you even more. You're carrying my baby and it's incredibly sexy. I'll never quit wanting you, needing you." I tell her with as much passion as I can in public.

"I love you, Mr. Grey." She squeezes my fingers.

"Not as much as I love you and Teddy, Mrs. Grey." I signal to the waiter that we're ready for the check. Once I pay and leave a decent tip, Ana and I head home. I head up to the nursery and start working on the crib again.

I finally get the crib built, it does however take over an hour. Ana helps me get the bedding on the mattress. I set up a few shelves, we put his ultrasound pictures on them, along with a few decorative helicopters and cars. We plan to get the 3D ultrasound and we'll add that to the rest of them. Above his crib is a wooden script is his name, Teddy. A rocking chair sits in the corner, and a dresser that matches his crib is along the wall. The top of it has a few little baskets containing diapers and wipes. There's a diaper genie next to the changing table attached to his crib. There's a toybox next to his dresser that's filled to the brim with toys he'll eventually be big enough to play with.

Around the house are various baby items. Bouncers, swings, playmats and a bassinet litter the main family room. There's a high chair in the kitchen. In mine and Ana's room there's another bassinet and nursing pillows. Ana and Teddy's hospital bags are packed, all his clothes and blankets are washed. We're ready for him to come into the world.

"Christian, I was thinking, I want us to drive Teddy home from the hospital. I don't want Taylor to do it. If he wants to follow us, that's fine but I want us to bring him home. I love our families, but the day we get back, I don't want them to be here. I want it just to be the three of us. Lord knows that we'll have visitors in and out of the hospital but I want to relax when we get back." I can tell Ana is nervous about the subject. While I want to object about Taylor not driving us home, I understand and respect the fact that she wants it to be us.

"Okay, if that's what you want, we'll do it. I one hundred percent agree with it just being the three of us when he comes home. However, I think we should wait to tell our families that until we get closer to the birth. Have you given any thought to whether you want a natural birth or not?" I ask. I'd prefer it if she did, just because I'm against drugs. I don't even like taking Tylenol.

"I want to try. If it becomes too much, I can always ask for an epidural." Ana runs her fingers through my hair, and I lean into her touch. Her lips attach to mine. I run my tongue along her bottom lip and she opens her mouth, letting me in. I bring her as close to me as I can without crushing Teddy, who seems to have fallen asleep.

"I need you, Ana." I whisper against her lips. She nods her head in agreement. I tug her hand, she follows me back to our bedroom. I pull her shirt over her head and let my lips travel to the tops over her breasts. She bites her bottom lip and her breathing gets heavier. Ana tugs at my shirt, and I comply with her wishes, taking it off. Her hands start at my should, she slowly and lightly lets her fingertips train down my chest to my abdomen. I feel my muscles contract as her fingers meet the waistband of my jeans.

She pops the button on my jeans and slowly eases the zipper down. Her hands make their way into the back of my pants. I copy her actions, ridding her of her bra and making my way down to her leggings. I slide them down her legs, leaving her panties on for the time being.

"I love you so much." I tell her. I think back to the time that I could barely admit it and now the words flow freely from me.

"I love you too." She murmurs as we make our way to the bed. My pants and boxer briefs disappear as well as her panties. I move to get on top of her, but my son's temporary home gets in the way. Ana and I both laugh, and I rub her stomach.

"I think you're going to have to be on top. Or I can take you from behind." Without saying a word, Ana pushes me down onto the bed. I scoot up towards the headboard and Ana straddles my hips. I feel dick twitch and I take her nipple into my mouth, biting it lightly. I grab my erection, holding it so Ana can slide down onto me. We both let out groans of pleasure as she becomes flush with me. She leans forward and kisses me, our tangle and she begins to move. I grasp her hips, helping her move up and down.

"God, Christian. You feel so good." She says breathlessly. I suck on her neck and she grasps my hair, keeping me where I am. When she releases me, I lean back, and she braces herself on my chest, an area she once couldn't touch. Her hips swivel over me and I can't help but thrust up slightly.

I begin to feel her tightening around me. I spank her lightly and she throws her head back. My hands travel from her waist, up to her breasts. I kneed them and roll her nipples. She falls forward, her arms next my head. I grasp the back of her neck gently and pull her lips to mine. I bite her lip lightly and I feel her squeeze me impossible tight, she falls apart around me and triggers my own orgasm. We lay like that for a few minutes, when she lifts off me we both hiss from the feeling. She lays down next to me and we grin at each other. We're surrounded by the scent of sex, both of us basking in the after-glow of our love making. I play with her hair and I can see her drifting off to sleep. I shake her slightly and tell her that we need to take a shower. She insists on a bath. I run it as she rests for a little.

We take a bath together, her back against my chest. I hold her hand as we talk quietly to each other. In that moment, I fall even more in love with her. My hand caresses our son inside her. His little hands or feet push against my hand. Ana's stomach contorts slightly with his motions and I find it fascinating.

"I just realized, we haven't picked a middle name for Teddy." Ana mentions. I kiss the side of her neck.

"I picked his first name, so it's only fair that you get to pick his middle name." I tell her.

"What about Christian? We could name him after you." She suggests. I frown slightly.

"I don't know, Theodore Christian Grey. It sounds nice but…It just doesn't fit him." I say, she nods her head. Suddenly she shifts and turns to face me.

"I want to name him after my father. Theodore Raymond Grey. He's one of the most important men in my life and I think it'll mean the world to him if we name our son after him." I stroke her cheek and lean forward to kiss her.

"It's perfect, Ana. I love it. Theodore Raymond Grey, our son, our Blip." And with that, our son has his name.

 **~!~**

 **Well that's it for chapter 2. Thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter and asked for more. I'll try and get chapters out as soon as possible. Like the last chapter, please review. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like. Your opinions really matter to me and encourage me to try and make the new chapter better than the last.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades**

 ***Time jump from the start~ Ana is now 38 weeks pregnant**

 ***8 pages long**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

I look at the screen of my computer, staring in shock. The woman is squatting with her hand between her legs. A child, no older than three, runs around naked in the background. The woman groans and cries out. Another naked child zooms across the screen.

"Christian, what the fuck are you watching?" I didn't even hear Ana come in, jumping in my seat. I point to the computer screen.

"It's on YouTube. Ana, she's giving birth in a stream! There's rocks and dirty water surround her. Her children are playing, naked in the background. Thank god we're having Teddy in a hospital." I shudder at the thought of him being anywhere other than Seattle General. I look at the bump encasing our baby boy. I'd never tell her, but Ana has really grown in the last couple weeks. Dr. Greene wasn't kidding when she said Teddy would double in size.

"Speaking of which, we have an appointment to get to." She kisses my cheek and leads me out of the room. Taylor drive us to the OB/GYN and waits in the car. I've paid Dr. Greene enough that Ana is taken right in. A nurse weighs my wife and asks her a few questions before telling us that the doctor will be in soon. Sure enough, five minutes later Dr. Greene knocks on the door.

"How are you feeling, Ana?" She asks with a smile on her face.

"Huge, he's constantly resting on my bladder and I swear I've felt his kicks up in my ribs." Ana huffs. I reach over and gently rub her thigh trying to comfort her. She sits down in front of us and looks at us very seriously.

"Your son is getting very big. Ana, I am afraid that if he gets too big, there might be complications. I want you to consider being induced, preferably within this week." Dr. Greene says. I feel my heart race. We still have two more weeks, Teddy can't come yet. This time it's Ana comforting me, running her fingers through my hair.

"Dr. Greene, Christian and I both agreed that we want to have a natural birth. I don't want drugs unless absolutely necessary and inducing means Pitocin. I've read enough about it." Ana shakes her head, not wanting to induce.

"At the rate he's growing, you're going to give birth to a twelve-pound baby. He's already surpassed that of the average thirty-eight-week fetus. I worry that should you deliver him vaginally at forty or more weeks gestation, you'll tear badly or hemorrhage. Please, seriously consider being induced. Legally, I can't force you to do it but personally, I think it's the best option for you." At this point, Ana has tears rolling down her cheeks. I brush them away with the pads of my thumbs.

"How long do we have to make a decision?" I ask quietly from Ana's side.

"I'd like one as soon as possible. With that being said, I'd also like to recommend you have a scheduled C-section. He's a big boy, and I don't want to scare you but he's more prone to injury if you deliver vaginally. However, I understand if you decide not to do a C-section." This is so much information, I feel like my head is about to explode.

I was planning for Teddy to be here in 2 weeks, possibly even 4. I'm not ready for Ana to be induced. I'm drawn out of my thoughts when Dr. Green begins to talk again with a smile on her face "Let's move on to some less stressful things. Have you begun nesting? Rewashing his clothes and bedsheets? Or packing and unpacking your hospital bags?"

"That started a few weeks ago. Every time I feel like we're ready, I notice something else wrong." Ana lovingly rubs the side of her bump and my hand joins hers.

"I'd recommend starting to make meals and freezing them. Once your son comes home, you'll probably be too exhausted to cook. Take-out is okay every once in a while, but you need to be eating healthy. Just because he's born, doesn't mean that you can go back to how you were before you were pregnant. Plus, if you plan to breastfeed, there are certain foods you'll need to avoid."

We do an ultrasound and Teddy has the hiccups. He's sucking his thumb and being adorable even though he's in black and white. Ana and I talked about it and as much as we would've liked the 3D ultrasound, we want him to physically be here the first time we see his face. Ana asks about her heartburn and the doctor calmly says that one of the old wives' tales is that if you have heartburn, your baby has a lot of hair. We leave our appointment with a lot of decisions to make. We go home and sit in the family room, lounging on the couches.

"What do you think about what Dr. Green said?" I break the silence and ask Ana the question that's on both of our minds. She sighs and runs her fingers through her long hair.

"I don't know. I wanted to have him naturally. Pitocin isn't natural. I can feel how big he's getting but I don't want to force him out. What if he isn't ready?" She looks at her fingernails and I realize what she's getting at. It's not that he isn't ready, it's that she's not ready.

"Ana, I'm scared too. I'm scared that something will go wrong. I'm scared that Teddy will get hurt. I just want whatever is safest for you and our son, even if it means inducing. As long as he has ten fingers, ten toes and is a healthy baby, I don't need anything else." I move to sit next to her. I see fat tears roll down her cheeks and she nods before sniffling.

"Call Dr. Greene. If it's safest for the baby, then I'll be induced. However, if it's just to benefit me, I don't want to do it. It needs to be for Teddy." She demands. I pull out my phone and dial the reception center of the Doctors' office. The receptionist patches me through to Dr. Greene immediately.

"Mr. Grey? Is something wrong? You didn't leave too long ago, surely everything is all right." She sounds worried, but I rush to assure her.

"Everything is fine. Ana and I talked things over. If it's the safest thing for the baby, we'll induce however soon we need to. Ana doesn't want it to be for her benefit, just for our son's." I squeeze her hand.

"I promise you, Mr. Grey. The baby is our top priority just as Ana wants. Would you like to schedule over the phone or would you like to come in tomorrow?" I turn and ask Ana the same question. She bites her lip but answers me, telling me to schedule it now. I repeat it to Dr. Greene and immediately she throws out a few dates. I look at the calendar with my wife and we decide.

"We'd like to do it, four days from now. On May twenty-second." I feel my voice quiver, Ana tangles her fingers in the hair at the nape of my neck.

"How does two p.m. sound? We'll get your wife on a Pitocin drip, hopefully things will pick up from there." She suggests. Ana and I agree to the time and we hang up with 'See you soon'.

"Four days until our lives are changed forever." I kiss the side of my wife's forehead and she snuggles into me.

"Four days until we get to finally meet our little Blip. I'm as excited as I am scared. We're going to have to take care of him. Even though he's a big baby, he's still going to be tiny and helpless." Ana whispers.

"We can do it. Plus, we'll have my family and yours. I doubt we'll have a moment of peace after we leave the hospital. Speaking of that, we should probably tell our families that we don't want them being here when we bring Teddy home." She pulls away and shakes her head.

"I'm leaving that to you. I'll cave when your mom gives us her heartbroken look." I pull Ana closer to me and lay my cheek on top of her head.

"Maybe…What if we wait to call them until Teddy is born? We won't be so crowded, it won't be as overwhelming." I see Ana biting her lip, contemplating my question.

"They'll be so hurt though, and I don't want to hurt their feelings. This is their first grandchild and nephew. Can you imagine Mia? She'll be livid, she's almost more excited than we are for Teddy to be here."

"Baby, they'll just have to get over it. He's our son, we know what's best for us and him. He will need to get acclimated to being here and he's not going to do that with our families hovering over him." I play with her hair, twirling it around my finger.

"I like the idea of it being just us when he comes into the world. I want to tell our families though, we can ask them to wait until we call them before they come to the hospital." All the sudden, Ana groans and rubs her hand over her stomach. I freak out and get in front of her. "Everything is fine, Christian. He just has hiccups again and my stomach is getting itchy."

"I'll get you the Vitamin E oil, Dr. Greene said it may relieve some of the itch." I kiss her forehead and head to the bathroom next to our bedroom.

When I return to the living room, Ana has rolled her shirt up to just below her breasts. I watch as she taps the side of her stomach and all the sudden Teddy moves. I walk over and when she looks at me, she begins crying softly. I cup her cheek with my hand, setting the oil on the side table.

"I'm going to miss this, Christian. I love feeling him roll around inside me, hell I even love it when he kicks the shit out of my bladder." I sigh and pull her into a hug, knowing it's what she needs in this moment.

Two days pass and we still haven't told our families about Teddy's scheduled arrival. We haven't told them that we want it to just be us at the hospital when he's born and when we take him home. We're both nervous and scared, worried that they'll be angry with us. Ana and I weren't expecting it when my sister and my mother showed up unannounced.

"Ana! How are you feeling, Sweetie? Any Braxton Hicks or cramps? Back pain? Have you lost your mucus plug?" My mom immediately interrogates my heavily pregnant wife. She looks at me warily and bites her lip.

"Everything is fine. He's getting big, so any day now and he'll be here." Ana looks at the ground, avoiding my mother's gaze.

"I can't wait to meet him! My first nephew! He's going to be so spoiled rotten!" Mia squeals. I can tell that it's really stressing Ana out. It's then that I decide to man up and tell them about our plans.

"Can you sit down for a minute? There's some things we need to talk about." They do as I ask and look at me expectantly. "So, Blip is getting big as Ana said. Too big. Dr. Greene says if we wait the full forty weeks, we could possibly have a twelve-pound baby on our hands. With that being said, it's also more dangerous for Ana and our son if we wait. So, in two days Ana is being induced." Questions from my mother and sister erupt around me. Ana tries to sit up from the couch, but I put my hand on her knee to relax her.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier? We could've used the extra days to get away from work, so we could be there. Two days isn't a lot of time to find someone to cover for me and your father." Mom huffs. Mia rants about how she can't believe we withheld the information from her and it's her right as our son's aunt to know these things.

"Ana and I have talked at length about this. Please don't be angry, but we want it to just be us. I will be the only one in the room when Ana gives birth and we want some private time with our son before we're bombarded with people coming to see him." I see tears in their eyes and my heart breaks.

"This is my first grandchild, Christian. I've always wanted to be present for his or her birth. How does Carla feel about this? We've talked a bit and I know she wanted to be there too."

"Mom, this may be your first grandchild, but he's also our son. Our first child together. We need time to bond with him and we can't do that with everyone hovering over us." My mother nods in understanding and then grins.

"Well, at least we can have a welcome home party for him. Mia and I were thinking it could be a sort of, after-baby baby shower. Cake, presents and games." I sigh and run my fingers through my hair.

"That's another thing…We want to drive him home from the hospital ourselves and we'd like his first day home to be just the three of us. That way he gets used to his new home. You guys can come over the next day, but Ana and I just want alone time with Blip." After I saw this, Mia stands up and throws her hands in the air.

"So, you're saying that we can't be there when he's born, and we also can't be there to see him come home? What the hell Christian? We're your family!" I see the silent tears fall down Ana's face as Mia throws her fit. I stand up, angry and glaring at the both of them.

"You're my sister and my mother, but Ana is my wife and Blip is _our_ son. We know what's best for him and what's best for us. I'm sorry that this news upsets you, but your reactions are upsetting my wife and she doesn't need the stress right now. You're sitting here complaining and you don't even care about how we're feeling. Our son is being born two weeks early, Dr. Greene wants us to really consider a C-section because of how big he is. We're scared and stressed out, so we don't need your shitty attitudes on top of it." I growl at them. Their eyes are wide with shock. "If you can't support our decisions, don't bother coming to see us."

The room is filled with an awkward silence. Ana is using her sleeve to wipe away her tears. My mother is looking at the ground, and Mia is scowling, refusing to look at us. I watch as Mia silently stands up and walks out, leaving the house. My mom stays seated, picking at her perfectly manicured nails.

"I've looked forward to watching him come into the world. I wanted to witness his first cry and I wanted to see you hold him for the first time. Since you told us about the pregnancy, that's all I've wanted. Now, you tell us two days before he's coming into the world, that you don't want us there. It's devastating, Christian. I know he's your son and Ana is your wife, but we're your family too and not including us in such a momentous occasion is seems selfish to me." Tears flow freely from my mother's eyes. I can't help but laugh humorlessly.

"I'm going to assume that you're upset and that's fogging your brain. Ana and I aren't selfish for wanting to spend alone time with our son. We aren't selfish for wanting to keep his birth a private moment between us. You're right, you are my family. Ana and our son…They're my everything. They are the reason I get up in the morning and the reason my past no longer haunts me. If you're going to act like this, please just leave. We'll call you when you can head to the hospital to meet him." I turn away from her and sit with Ana. I pull her close to me and say nothing as my mother leaves our house.

Ana cries herself to sleep that night. I can do nothing but try and comfort her. We call her parents and shockingly, they have the exact opposite reactions that my mother did. They understood that we needed a little time with our son. They did ask that we call them once he's born. Carla suggested that we record his birth, that way our families could eventually see it. I promised to send my private jet to pick her up tomorrow. It would get here at around five p.m. When Ray finds out Ana and my decision, he tells me that he didn't want to be there for the birth. He figured that was always something for the parents of the baby to experience on their own. Ray also said that he doesn't think he could watch his Annie is that much pain. He promised he'd be up the next day to meet his newest little fishing buddy.

May 21st rolls around and I'm scrambling around, making sure we have everything. We have car seats for all the cars that can fit one. We have plenty of diapers to last us a few weeks (I hope). The nursery looks perfect despite the fact Teddy will be sleeping in our room. Our bags are packed and already in the car. Ana and I head to the store and buy a few little outfits in a bigger size since Dr. Greene said he's bigger than the average 38-week fetus.

Carla and Bob arrive at our house around 5:30 p.m. We offer them the guest bedroom, but they decline, knowing we want alone time with our son. I decided to upgrade their room at their hotel and pay for any of the charges. I can tell as the night wears on that Ana is getting nervous. I understand because I am too. In twenty-four hours, we could be holding our son. Theodore Raymond Grey will finally be here after nine long months.

 **~!~**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm in school and I was busy studying for midterms and finishing a few projects. The video at the beginning of this chapter is real. I had to watch it for my family living class in high school.**

 **Please don't forget to review/follow/favorite. If you don't like something, or notice any major errors, please let me know. If there is anything you'd like to see in this story, let me know and I'll consider putting it in. Thank you to those who have already followed/favorited/reviewed. Hope to you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **I tried to do some research for this chapter, however a few things might not be very accurate. I've never had a baby so everything I have is stuff I've researched.**

 **Settle in because this is a long chapter. Can you guess what happens?**

 ***14 pages altogether**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

With one hand on the steering wheel and the other clasped with Ana's, we ride in silence to Seattle General Hospital. Dr. Greene is going to meet us there. I dart my eyes over to Ana and see that she's chewing on her bottom lip. She's been nervous since last night. We both have been. Today is a big day for all three of us. We're going to become a family of three. It's hard to imagine that the next time we leave the hospital, we'll have our son with us, our little Blip.

I find a parking spot rather quickly. After leaving the car, I run around to the other side to help Ana out. She stands at the front of the car while I grab our bags. As I look into the back seat, I see our son's car seat. I obviously bought the safest one that money can buy. It's blue and gray, and it has one of those little pillow things to protect his head while it's so little.

"Ana, should I bring the car seat?", I call out to her. She cutely waddles her way over to me.

"We can probably leave it out here. It's not like we're getting out of here today." She shrugs. I throw my duffle bag over my shoulder and the diaper bag over my other shoulder. Ana takes her rolling suitcase, much to my displeasure.

People watch as we walk in, I notice a few photographers lingering around. I'm not surprised that they've already caught wind about Ana being induced. I'm too focused on my wife to worry about them taking pictures. The media obviously knows that Ana is pregnant, but they don't know any details. The photographers try to get us to answer questions, and we simply just walk past them. Once in the elevator, we go to the 6th floor which is the maternity floor. We booked a private suite, Sawyer and Taylor will be outside the room in case anyone tries anything. A nurse helps us get our bags in the closet. She hands Ana a hospital gown and tells us that we can tie it up in the back if we'd like. Ten minutes until 2:00, Dr. Greene walks in.

"Are we ready to have a baby?" She smiles at us. She starts taking Ana's vitals and shows us this band like belt thing.

"What the hell is that?" The words fly from my mouth before I can control it. She starts laughing as she hooks it up to a machine.

"This is going to go around Ana's stomach, it will measure her contractions. We'll be using the doppler to monitor his heartbeat. I see that the nurse has already gotten you on an IV, that's great. It seems like we're ready to get started. What we're going to do is administer two milliunits of Pitocin through your IV. Hopefully, you'll start feeling light contractions within an hour. I'll be checking on you every half hour, if things haven't really picked up, we'll give you some more." She explains. It feels like there's a heavy ball in my stomach and my heart is racing.

"How long do you think it's going to be until he's born?" Ana asks quietly.

"I can't give you a specific time frame, every labor is different. Since we are inducing, and it is your first pregnancy, it may take a while. But, you could be one of those women who just breeze through it. I'm going to check to see if you've dilated any within the last few days. At your last appointment you were one centimeter dilated." Without wasting any time, dives down practically head first. "You're still one centimeter, maybe one and a half. Do you have any other questions before we start?"

"Are we able to bring a camera in when she delivers?" I ask. Ana and I decided we'd record Teddy's birth and show it to our families later.

"Of course. We can also bring in a mirror if you want to watch, Ana. So, should we get started?" Ana and I smile at each other and nod our heads. Dr. Greene pushes the first dose of the Pitocin into my wife's IV. She tells us that she'll be back in a little bit and to relax, maybe even take a nap.

Ana and I talk about it and with her only being one centimeter dilated, we call our families and ask if they want to come up. Even though my Mother and Mia were mad that we didn't want them here during the birth, they still agree to come see us. Everyone gets here before the doctor even comes to check on Ana again. We told them that they're welcome to stay until Ana is seven centimeters. We still want the birth to be just us as well as the first few hours. Dr. Greene's eyes go wide as she notices everyone is here. She waves to them all and turns towards us.

"So, are you feeling anything yet? It's only been half an hour so it's not a bad thing if you haven't. I'm still going to check your dilation." She puts gloves on as she tells us this.

"I've felt one little twinge, but it didn't hurt." Ana tells her. The doctor turns towards our family.

"Unless you want a free show, I'd leave the room or turn around." She warns them. They exit quickly and Dr. Greene once again wastes no time.

"You have dilated, not much, but it's something. I'd officially say a centimeter and a half. Remember, if you guys have any questions, you can ring for the nurses and they should be able to answer them for you. We'll also see how you are in a few hours, whether things are picking up or not. If they aren't we'll give you some more of the Pitocin."

"Is Ana allowed to eat? If she's going to be here for a while…" I trail off. Dr. Greene purses her lips.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't, simply because it could make you vomit once the contractions get stronger. However, you really aren't that far along so I think something light might be acceptable. I'd stick to soup or even Jell-O. You definitely don't want to be eating a cheeseburger and fries while chasing it down with a milkshake. We do have popsicles as well which you can suck on later once you progress a little further." We don't have any more questions, so she quickly leaves the room to check on more patients. Our family returns and we give them the rundown. Ana eats soup and has some water with it. Things progress slowly. Five hours in and Ana's only dilated to a three. Dr. Greene ups the dosage again. Seven hours, and she's at a four and a half.

"I wanted your water to break naturally but I don't think it's going to. I'd like to do now. Hopefully, that makes things progress a little faster. You've been at this for seven hours. It is nine o'clock p.m. right now. Should everything go as I hope it does, you could be holding your son in hopefully three or four more hours." Our family is listening closely. Ana and I look at each other.

"How do you break my water? I figured it just kind of happened." Ana's voice trembles with nervousness.

"Well, it's officially called an amniotomy. What I'd do is I'd use a finger cot. It has a pointed tip, I'd use it to go through the membrane of the amniotic sac." She explains simply.

"Are there any risks to the baby?" Ana asks immediately. Dr. Greene takes a deep breath before answering.

"The most common complication could be a cord prolapse." She admits. Ana looks at me, I can see that she's scared.

"What is that?" I ask her.

"Basically, the umbilical cord comes out before the baby does. It happens with fewer than one percent of pregnancies, it is however more common with women who've had the amniotomy." Ana takes a deep breath when she hears this.

"Can we wait a little longer? See if it happens naturally?" I can hear her hopeful undertone.

"I can't force you to do anything, Ana. If you want to wait, we can. I can come back in an hour and see how things have gone. If it hasn't happened by then, I'd really like you to consider getting the amniotomy." Dr. Greene leaves us to make a decision. I run my fingers through Ana's hair and press a kiss to her forehead.

"Can Ana and I have a few minutes to talk?" I ask our family. They nod immediately and tell us that they'll head to the food court. I bring a chair next to the bed.

"I'm scared, Christian. It's already been so long and it's getting more painful. I just want Teddy to be here." She cries. My heart aches seeing the tears slide down her face. I brush them away and kiss her hand.

"I'm scared too, Baby. You heard Dr. Greene, you're not progressing fast enough. Three centimeters in seven hours. You still have six more to go. Less than a one percent chance that something could go wrong. She's the best obstetrician on this side of the country. If she thinks it will help, maybe we do it." I push her hair away from her face.

"Can we just wait the hour, and then…We'll do it." She runs her fingers through my hair. I smile at her and lean into her touch.

"I love you so much, Anastasia Grey. You and Teddy are my world." She smiles at me and moves to kiss me. We're interrupted by a contraction. She grips my hand tightly, her face pinching up in pain. As it ends, she lets out a long breath.

"We love you too, Christian. So, so much. Even though it's your fault I'm in this much pain." She jokes tiredly.

"My fault? I thought we agreed that it was both of our faults?" I rub the back of her hand with my thumb, her grip has loosened but her hand is slightly sweaty.

"I'm going to be pushing your son out of me, I can blame you if I want." Her eyes start to flutter closed and within a few minutes, light snores come from her. I stand and kiss her forehead. I leave the room, going to find my family in the cafeteria. They've pushed two tables together and they all have a drink in front of them. They see me and wave me over.

"How's she doing?" Carla asks me. I sigh heavily and run my hands through my hair.

"She's scared, all she wants is for the baby to be okay. I hate seeing her in so much pain. We did decide that if nothings changed in an hour, we're going to have Dr. Greene do the amniotomy." I can feel that the energy is drained from my body. I just want my son to be here already, I want to feel him in my arms. My mother reaches over and takes my hand.

"I know that I've been…Difficult lately. I'm sorry about that. Seeing you now, I realize that I only added to the stress you two were feeling. I still wish I could be there, but I understand what you want. If I could've had my own baby, I would've wanted the same thing." She gives me a sad smile and I squeeze her hand lightly.

"I'm sorry that we hurt you. We are going to film it, that way you can see it after he's here. We thought that we could have you guys over the day after we get home and if you want, you can watch it." I tell them. My mom, Carla and Mia smile at me, however then men grimace.

"I don't want to see my Annie like that. There are some things that a father should not see and that is one of them. It's bad enough that I have to know you've had sex with her." Ray shudders. I chuckle and shake my head.

"You can pretend it was only once if that makes you feel better, Ray." I wink at him. His face screws up with a look of disgust. "Besides, she's my wife. What do you think we did on our honeymoon? Played Chess?" I tease him.

"Oh, Christian definitely played with something." Elliot holds his hand up for a high five, expecting one back but receiving glares from all of us. I look at my watch and stand up.

"The doctor should be coming back not too long from now. I better get back to Ana." I say goodbye to them all and they tell me to text them when it's alright to come back up.

I get back to the room and Ana is still asleep. I think back to when I first saw her as she tripped into my office, it seems like ages ago but it's only been a little over a year. She was so innocent then, looking at her now, she's changed. The change isn't a bad one though. She's grown into the most marvelous woman. I'd be incomplete without her in my life.

If you'd asked me two years ago, where I'd be now, I would have thought I'd be on my 20th sub. Instead, Ana is the center of my universe. If anything, she controls me. I'm wrapped around her finger and soon, I'll be wrapped about Teddy's finger. My initial reaction about her pregnancy was deplorable and I wish more than anything, that I could go back and change it. Seeing her, getting ready to give birth to my son…I can't think of anything more amazing.

"Christian, have you two made a decision?" Dr. Greene asks as she enters the room. She's not exactly quiet, waking my wife up.

"We have, we've given it an hour. We want the amniotomy." I grab Ana's hand and even though she's just woken up, she's alert and nods her head.

"Alright, we're going to get things set up. It'll be quick. I'll do my best to prevent the umbilical prolapse. I would like your permission to do an emergency C-section should it happen." She looks at us very seriously. I look at my wife and she nods her head.

"Anything to make sure he gets here healthy. Promise me, Christian…If it comes down to me or him…Promise you will choose him." I don't know where this is coming from, but I lean down so I'm face to face with her.

"Nothing will happen, Baby. You and our son are going to be fine. Hopefully in a few hours he'll be here." I kiss her forehead and she nods again. Dr. Greene leaves but returns about fifteen minutes later with a whole team of people. There's some sort of bag attached to the end of Ana's bed and they have her scoot forward.

"We decided to use the hook. It's not much different from the finger cot. What I'm going to do, is use my finger just as I would to check your dilation. I'll slowly slide the hook up the space where my fingers meet until I hit the membrane." She's explaining what she's doing. I look down to see what's all going on. I watch carefully, making sure everything looks alright. "Alright, you may feel a little tug, don't worry." As she says this, a rush of clear fluid starts coming out. I see Dr. Greene smiling as she removes the hook, but keeps her fingers inside my wife.

"What are you doing? It's done isn't it?" I ask. Dr. Greene looks up at me.

"I'm making sure the umbilical cord is where it's supposed to be. So far so good. Alright, Ana I'm going to give a little push on your belly, just making sure that his head is where it's supposed to be." Dr. Greene seems to be satisfied with what she's finding and finally steps away from my wife, taking her gloves off as she does so. "Alright, your contractions look good. The nurse is going to come in, in a few minutes and check his heartbeat. However, I'm sure he's perfectly fine. If you feel anything you think is weird, press the call button immediately. I'll be back in an hour to see if you've progressed any." She pats my shoulder as she leaves.

"That was one of the weirdest things I've ever felt." Ana laughs slightly.

"It was weird to watch. She was all up in there." I joke with her. She giggles and I can't help but smile.

"Everyone can come back up if they want." Ana tells me. I pull out my phone and text my mom, knowing she'll tell the rest of them. Sure enough, ten minutes later they're all back in the room. The nurse walks in with the doppler and smiles at us all. Ana has the blanket covering her lady bits and her gown is pulled up to just below her breasts. Everyone watches in fascination as our son's heartbeat fills the room.

"His heartbeat is perfect. Sorry for everyone popping in and out, but another nurse will be in to take that away." The nurse points to the bag of amniotic fluid. As she leaves, Elliot gets up and looks at it.

"Bro, what the hell is that?" he pokes the bag and I struggle to keep from laughing. Everyone's eyes are wide, knowing exactly what it is.

"Elliot, it's amniotic fluid. The baby lived in it for nine months." I tell him. He looks at Ana and back to the bag.

"You're telling me…That I just poked a bag filled with baby juice in it? That just came out of my sister-in-law?" His face screws up in disgust. I can't help laughing, Ana's hand is covering her mouth but little giggles escape.

"Elliot, maybe you should just come sit back down." My mother suggests. All of the sudden, Ana sucks in a breath and holds her hand on top of her stomach, I grab the free one and let her squeeze it.

"Just breathe through it, Baby." I kiss her forehead. After that contraction, she has a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead.

Time passes, and Dr. Greene comes and regularly checks Ana. Just after midnight, she tells us that Ana's jumped from six, to eight centimeters. Our family had already gone home, but I texted them to let them know. My mother and Carla answered immediately, and I could sense their excitement even through the text. The next hour was a whirlwind of activity. Nurses brought in all the equipment they need.

"We're almost there, Ana. Nurses are going to be in and out for a little while to set everything up. If you feel the urge to push, I need to know immediately. I'm going to bring in a mirror, just in case you want to watch. Christian, if you're going to record it, I suggest you set everything up now, that way you're not worried about it when she starts pushing. You are at nine centimeters right now and ninety six percent effaced." She grins and walks out of the room. I'm in shock, Teddy is going to be here soon. Ana squeezes my hand again, half in support and half in pain. She releases my hand and I set the video camera up on the tripod in the corner. I once again text our family, letting them know. This time, I don't get an instant reply. It's one fifty-three in the morning, so I assume they are asleep.

It's twenty minutes later when Ana gasps and I rush over to her. "Christian, Dr. Greene needs to get in here." She moans in pain.

"Why? What's going on? Is something wrong?" I panic, not knowing what's going on.

"Fuck, Christian. Your son is trying to claw his way out of me." Luckily a nurse comes in and notices Ana's reaction. She quickly lifts the blanket and smiles.

"Ana, don't push. Dr. Greene has been paged and is on her way." The nurse promises. Not much longer, Dr. Greene rushes into a room with a team of nurses who all take their place. One presses the record button on the camera and I know it means that it's go-time.

"That was quick. Christian, I need you to put those scrubs on quickly. Ana, when I say go, I need you to push as hard as you can until I count to ten." Once I return to Ana, Dr. Green instructs me to hold one of Ana's legs while a nurse holds the other. The blanket is flipped up, completely exposing my wife. I look down and my mouth drops. I can see the top of my son's head. "Do you want the mirror to watch, Ana?" My wife quickly nods her head and the mirror is positioned so Ana has a clear view.

As Ana starts a contraction, Dr. Greene tells her to push and counts to ten. After ten, Ana releases a huge breath. I kiss the side of her forehead and tell her that I love her.

"Christian, I love you too, but we are never having sex again." She cries. Dr. Greene laughs and I practically cry.

"Alright, Ana. Here comes another one. As soon as you feel the contraction starting, push as hard as you can until the count of ten." Once again Ana follows Dr. Greene's instruction. I look down to see him going back up instead of out.

"Why's he going back up? Is that normal?" I ask. I'm answered with a nod.

"It happens, it's nothing to worry about. Here comes another one." Once again, the count begins.

After half an hour of pushing, Ana is worn out and covered in sweat, a few loose tendrils of hair stick to the side of her face. She's leaning back in bed and she cries.

"I can't do it anymore, I just can't." She cries. I turn her head towards me and look her right in the eyes.

"Ana, he's almost here. You have to keep pushing. I love you so much, you are the strongest person I've ever met. Now, push so we can meet our son." I kiss her softly on the lips and she nods her head. Halfway through her next push, Dr. Greene stops her. I look down and tears fill my eyes as I get the first glimpse of my son's face.

"His head is out, I need to turn his shoulders. Do not push on the next contraction, Ana. It could dislocate his shoulder. Christian, put some of the gloves on." I do as she says. A nurse comes over and takes my place at Ana's side, pushing me towards Dr. Greene, she smiles at me and moves over slightly. "How would you like to deliver your son?" the first of my tears fall down my face and I nod quickly. Ana gives me a watery smile and nods.

"Alright, make sure you keep a good hold on him. Once he's here, we're going to gently lay him on Ana's chest. Skin-to-skin contact is what we're aiming for." She tells me. Ana's contraction comes fast and before I know it, I'm holding my screaming son's tiny body in my hands. Dr. Greene helps me lay him on Ana's chest. I rush to her side to look at Teddy. He's covered in blood and disgusting white goo, but he's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Time of birth, Two forty-three a.m." Dr. Greene calls out. I use my gloved hand and lay it gently on his head which is covered in dark hair. I kiss Ana's head and then look back at our son.

"I love you so much, Ana. God, look at him." I feel the tears rush down my face and notice Ana has the same reaction.

"He's finally here, our little Blip." She gives a teary laugh. Despite the gunk he's covered in, I press a soft kiss to his head. Dr. Greene calls me, and asks if I want to cut his umbilical cord. I immediately say yes. They've clamped off two parts and tell me to cut in the middle.

A nurse comes and claims, Teddy. They use a towel and start wiping everything off. Ana tells me to get pictures, so I go. Meanwhile she delivers the placenta and I'm pretty sure Dr. Greene mentions stitches. My son screams in displeasure, having been taken away from the warmth of his mother. They lay him down on a scale butt naked and I of course snap more pictures.

"Baby Grey is a big boy. Ten pounds, three point four ounces. He is twenty one inches long, you've got a tall one on your hands. Five minute APGAR is an eight." The nurse laughs. Ana's smile is beaming over at us. The nurse quickly puts a diaper on him and swaddles him before handing him to me. I once again lean forward and kiss him. I walk slowly to my wife and lay him in her arms.

"You're so lucky I love you, Teddy. He's over ten pounds, Christian. No wonder it hurt so back. Three stitches Christian. Three." She says in astonishment. I can't help but laugh. I stroke her hair.

"Look at how much hair he has, Baby. That's all you." I say. She looks at me and grins.

"He has your nose and your ears. He's so perfect." Ana kisses him and I snap a picture of it.

"Does he have a name yet? Dr. Greene asks us.

"Theodore, but we're going to call him Teddy." Ana answers. We all sing a quiet happy birthday to him. The nurse takes him away again, but quickly hands him right back, telling us that his ten-minute APGAR is a ten.

We finally turn the video camera off. The nurses wheel a plastic bassinet into the room. We lay him in it, only for a minute so we can get everything cleaned up. Ana moans in pain as she gets out of bed. The sheets are bloody, but I know it's just from Teddy's birth. The cloth sheets are replaced with plastic ones but with a cotton sheet on top. They quickly sponge Ana down, and put a diaper on her. She's not embarrassed at all, knowing that it's completely normal. She keeps the gown on but puts her fuzzy pajama pants on underneath it. The doctor warns us that the bleeding is normal and may last a couple weeks. She tells us to expect the lactation consultant within the next half hour, knowing that we want Teddy to be primarily breast fed.

Just as Dr. Green said, the lactation consultant arrives about fifteen minutes later. She's definitely not shy, basically just whips my wife's boob out. I grab the nursing pillow we brought when she tells me to.

"So, you don't want just your nipple in his mouth. Try to get your whole areola in there. If the latch is painful, break the suction using your little finger and readjust him. Don't worry if he doesn't latch right away, some babies just need a little encouragement. What you're producing right now is colostrum, it's the best of the best for him. It protects him from infection." Ana gasps as Teddy's little mouth closes around her and just starts sucking away. I can't help the smile that forms on my face as I watch them. "Is it painful?"

"No, it's just a little weird." Ana admits. The nurse smiles and nods her head.

"It will take a while to get used to. He needs to be fed every two to three hours. If he's sleeping, wake him up. It's heartbreaking to do, but he needs it. I recommend writing down every time he eats and every time he needs a diaper change. It's a way to see if there's any pattern or routine. You can also pump. I'd give it a few weeks before doing that. Then Daddy here can get up and feed him." She winks at us. A blinding smile lights up my face. I'm a daddy. I'm Teddy's daddy. Ana is his mommy.

The lactation consultant leaves not long after. I sit next to Ana and stroke our tiny son's hair. Ana's finger rubs up and down his cheek.

"He looks kind of like an alien." She says out of the blue. "He's all pink and kind of wrinkly. Plus, his head is more of an oval." I take a closer look and smile.

"He's our little invader, but…God, he's so perfect. Seeing you two like this, it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." I see a tear fall down her face and she nods.

"I'm glad I was induced." Ana admits sheepishly. I look at her and raise an eyebrow as she goes on to explain. "Ten pounds, Christian. At thirty-eight weeks." I grin and watch as he continues to eat.

"We made him out of a whole bunch of love, of course he's big." I look at her and she rolls her eyes.

"That was probably one of the cheesiest things I've ever heard you say." She giggles and I laugh along with her.

"That's just the start, Baby. Get ready for a whole bunch of dad jokes." I wink at her. I notice that Teddy has gone still other than his little chest moving up and down. Ana looks down at him.

"He's out. Should we put him in the bassinet?" She asks me. I shake my head. I reach over and put one hand on his neck while supporting his head and then one on his tiny diapered butt. I notice that Ana begins to drift off to sleep, exhausted from today's activities.

I sit in the uncomfortable chair and stare down at my son. I feel my tears start again as I stare down at his perfect face. Looking at him…It makes me regret everything I said at the beginning of Ana's pregnancy even more. How could I have not wanted this beautiful little boy. I take pictures of his tiny sleeping form. I chuckle quietly as I feel his body jump with hiccups. I remember that Dr. Greene said that skin-to-skin contact will make him bond with us faster. I lay him in his bassinet and grab his soft green blanket from the diaper bag. After whipping off my shirt, I pick him back up and sit down, letting his bare little chest touch mine. A part of me that before Ana, I couldn't bear to let anyone touch.

He instinctively snuggles into me. I cover him with the blanket, one of my hands still on his butt. I lean back on the recliner chair. My other hand softly plays with his hair. I'm exhausted, but I can't stop looking at him. He's so beautiful.

It's not long before Dr. Greene shows back up. Ana wakes up so the doctor can examine her. She also takes a quick look at Teddy before sitting in the stool across from Ana's bed.

"I just have a few questions that I want to get out of the way. The first being, if you want to vaccinate him. The second being if you want to circumcise him. We also need to get his birth certificate squared away." She smiles as she notices Teddy on my chest. Ana looks over and a few tears fall down her face.

"We do want him vaccinated. We talked about it at length and we also decided to circumcise him. When does his birth certificate need to be done by?" Ana asks. I stand up and lay him in her arms. He snuggles into her, causing her to light up.

"For the vaccinations, you'll want to call your pediatrician. They'll start the vaccinations when he's around eight weeks old. We'll take him down to do his circumcision tomorrow. As long as his birth certificate is done by the time you're discharged, you'll be golden. Ana, I know you're sore. I do want to show you how to bathe him and how to wash his hair."

We nod our heads. I take Teddy while Dr. Greene helps Ana out of the bed. She leads us over to the sink that is in our room. She shows us everything we need to know, and we watch as our son gets his hair washed for the first time. We don't bathe him, Dr. Greene suggest waiting a bit to do that since it can protect him from other illnesses. His hair should be washed every night, but he should only be bathed every other day. Before his umbilical stump falls off, we'll need to sponge bathe him.

By the time we're done, it's time for his next feeding. It goes smoothly and once he's done, we lay him in his bassinet and try to get a little sleep. His soft whimpers wake us up a couple hours later. His first diaper change can only be described as disgusting but perfectly normal. Once he's all cleaned up, I hand him to Ana who feeds him. By the time 8 a.m. rolls around, we're exhausted. All we want is some sleep. As much as we don't want to, we let the nurse take him to the nursery. Of course, it's only a few hours later when the texts blow up my phone.

 **~!~**

 **So, like I said, it's a long chapter. I didn't want to make you guys wait to meet Teddy for the first time. Sorry if any information is wrong, I've never had a baby, so it's based purely on the research I did. I know Ana had a C-section in the book, but I like the idea of her having Teddy as naturally as possible. Please review and let me know if you liked it!**

 **Hope to see you for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 ***7 pages in this chapter!**

 ***I did a little more research, so I hope everything is at least close to being accurate. Feel free to let me know if I've missed anything!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

I stretch with a groan, my back popping. There's a twinge in my neck. I rub at my eyes and stare up at the white ceiling in silence. All of the sudden, I remember that my son is finally here, and a smile lights up my face. I reach for my phone, careful not to wake Ana. It's eleven a.m. and my mother is already texting me. We didn't tell anyone when she started pushing, it just didn't cross my mind. I was a nervous wreck, preparing for Teddy's birth.

 _*How's Ana? Is my grandson here yet? -M_

 _*When can we come visit? Grandma needs her cuddles. -M_

I want to give Ana more time to sleep, but I know that our families can't be kept away for much longer. I'm startled when a nurse walks in, pushing my son into the room. I rush to my feet and she barely has time to stop before he's in my arms.

"He's taken the bare minimum from the bottle, it seems as though this little guy is already addicted to his mommy. We also wanted to let you know that his circumcision is scheduled to be done at four. He's had his blood testing done, we're just waiting on the results. No sign of jaundice either which is really good. Overall, your boy is healthy so far." As the nurse finishes talking, Teddy starts wiggling around and whimpering. His head turns towards my shirt and I look in confusion. "He's rooting, it means that he's looking for a breast, which you don't have. Unfortunately, I think you're going to need to wake your wife up."

Almost like she can sense Teddy, Ana wakes up. She's groggy and unalert, almost like she's forgotten that she's given birth. I walk our son over to her and she smiles at him. I hand him over and I see a light in her eyes that I hadn't seen before he was born. The nurse leaves us be and I grab the nursing pillow. Ana has no problem just whipping her boob out and getting Teddy latched on. She uses the pillow to support his little body.

"Can you believe he's finally here? Twenty-four hours ago he was still kicking around inside me." Ana plays with his long dark hair. Now that it's dry, there are bronze undertones that match my hair color. I notice Ana flinch out of the corner of my eye.

"What's wrong?" My voice is shaky, imagining the worst. She gives me a small smile and then trains her eyes back on our son.

"I'm still having contractions, they're worse when he's being fed. Plus, my nipples aren't used to someone going ham on them like Teddy is." I'd read about the contractions that would continue. They apparently shrink her uterus. Apparently, sore nipples are also a side effect of breastfeeding. I kiss Ana's forehead and watch as Teddy sucks away without a care in the world. I suddenly remember my mom's text and decide to bring it up.

"My mom has already texted me. She wants to know how you are and if Teddy's made his appearance. Of course, she's already asked when they can come see him." I want to roll my eyes, but I know she's just excited.

"Can I take a shower and go to the bathroom before they come? I feel disgusting." She frowns. I nod my head.

"You look beautiful. Even if you didn't shower, I'm sure they'd understand. I'll text her back though once we get you all cleaned up." I press a kiss to her cheek and I see that once again, Teddy has fallen asleep while nursing.

"Do we wake him up? He's only been feeding for a few minutes." I can hear the worried undertone of Ana's voice. We press the call button and luckily, we hardly have to wait for a nurse. After asking, she suggests waking him up but if he falls asleep again, just leave him go. He's worn out from all the action of his early morning entrance into the world.

We get our son awake and reattached to Ana. He sucks eagerly, one of his tiny hands lays on Ana's breast. He continually stretches his fingers out and closes the into a fist. I put my finger in his tiny pals and he grabs onto it tightly. I grab my phone and snap a picture. After he's done feeding, I nervously set him on my shoulder and gently pat his back, trying to get him to burp.

"You have to do it a little bit harder, Christian. He'll be fine." Ana decides to take a picture of this moment and I can't help the smile that comes to my face. I pat him a little bit harder but still, nothing comes out. I set him lightly on my knee like the lactation consultant showed me, his back towards me. His head rests in my hand and I begin patting his back. Finally, after a few minutes, he lets out an adult sized burp which socks me. Ana giggles and I laugh, falling that much more in love with my son.

We call the nurse, so I can help Ana into the shower and to use the restroom. I turn around when she's using the bathroom, but I don't leave. "It's like a freaking crime scene. I mean, god, there's so much blood." I hear behind me. As gross as it is, I love that Ana's comfortable enough to share that with me. I hear the toilet flush and I start the shower. I take off my clothes and get in with her. I can tell she's nervous about me seeing her naked. She covers up her stomach with her hands. She still looks slightly pregnant, but we expected that.

"I look disgusting. I'm like the Pillsbury Dough Boy." She grumbles. I gently spin her around and cup her cheeks in my hand.

"You have never been more beautiful, Ana. You just gave birth to our son. Besides, I wouldn't care if you weighed three-hundred pounds. I'd still be madly in love with you." I smile at her. She gives me a small one in return. "Plus, you have already lost ten pounds." I wink at her, she lets out a giggle but then clutches at her stomach.

"Can you believe how big he is? I expected him to be seven pounds at most! He comes out at a whopping ten." She shakes her head. We talk a little bit more, I wash Ana's hair. I get out and grab her clothes while she finishes up. I get her, her favorite sweat pants, one of my t-shirts and a nursing bra. When I'm back in the bathroom, she has another one of her diapers on. I can tell she's self-conscious, so I press and kiss to her lips and hand her the clothes. She gets her bra and shirt on, but I help her with the pants.

Almost like she can sense us finishing up, the nurse walks in with our son. Ana gets in bed and takes him in her arms immediately. We discuss it and decide to tell our family that they can head over whenever their ready. We get Teddy dressed in a white sleeper with gray stripes. On the side is a little lion on it. It also has a matching hat that we put on him, wanting to shock our family with how much hair he has. He gets a little fussy, so I pick him up and gently bounce him. His hand makes his way into his mouth and he sucks on it lightly.

"Do you think he's hungry again?" I ask Ana.

"Check his diaper first. The nurse said that he could just be sucking his hand out of comfort or he could be hungry. I can try and nurse him and if that doesn't work, we can give him his pacifier." I lay him down on the bed, the standard hospital blanket under him. I unsnap the sleeper and pull it away from his legs, pulling it so it's away from the danger-zone. "Don't forget to put a new diaper under him, unless you want to be sprayed." Ana giggles. I throw her a quick smile but do as she says. He's pooped but I clean it up quickly and get his fresh diaper on. Ana stops me and points to his penis. "You might want to point that down. Or else he'll probably leak out of his diaper."

Only nine hours into motherhood and she's amazing at it already. I get Teddy's legs back in his sleeper, careful not to put too much pressure on his umbilical cord, and he wiggles around. I lean forward and kiss his forehead before I hand him to Ana. She lifts her shirt and adjusts her nursing bra. Teddy latches on instantly. I grab the nursing pillow again, trying to help keep as much pressure as possible off of her stomach. Teddy is still sucking away when the door to our room is thrown open.

"The most handsome uncle ever has arrived!" Elliot announces loudly, causing Teddy to unlatch and give out a little cry. Of course, this leaves Ana exposed and I hurry to cover her up. I glare at my brother and try to calm the crying baby boy in my wife's arms.

"Really, Elliot? What made you think that coming in here like that was a good idea?" I say calmly, so I don't upset Teddy even more. I watch as my mother slaps him upside the head and pushes him out of the way, squealing quietly. I know she's desperate to hold him, but Teddy is still hungry. I lay the blanket over Ana's chest so she can get him latched back on. Carla walks in and sits on the end of the bed.

"How are you, Sweetheart?" She asks her quietly. Ana smiles at her mother and looks down to where our son is hidden by the blanket.

"Tired and sore but…Amazing at the same time. The pain is worth him finally being here." My megawatt smile is impossible to hide. I kiss the side of Ana's head and move a piece of hair out of her face. I assume Teddy unlatches because she looks under the blanket and I can't tell she adjust her shirt. I reach for him and gently put him over my shoulder, patting him. He burps quickly, and I can see the tears on my mother and Carla's faces. I look at Ana and she smiles as she watches us.

"Everyone, this is our son. Theodore Raymond Grey, or Teddy as we're going to call him. He made his screaming entrance at two forty-three in the morning." I hold him so everyone can see him.

"How much did he weigh? How long was he?" My father asks, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Drum roll please…" I joke. Elliot of course uses the wall to make a drum roll. "He was ten pounds and three ounces at birth, he's gained an ounce since then. He was twenty-one inches long. The doctors say he's completely healthy." I look down and stroke his tiny, yet chubby cheek.

Carla is the closest to me, so I walk over slowly and lay Teddy in her arms. "He's so beautiful, you two. Absolutely perfect." She leans down and kisses his forehead. He grunts a little and starts sucking on his top lip. A get the pacifier from the diaper bag and pop it in his mouth, he starts sucking away. Ana grins at me and I know it's time for the unveiling of his hair.

"If you want, you can take his hat off, Mom." We watch as she slowly removes the cap, gasps fill the room but Ana and I are all smiles.

"Look at all that hair. Your hair was just like this when you were born. His has bronze highlights though." I feel my mom come over. I throw an arm over her shoulder.

Carla passes Teddy to my mother, who practically breaks down crying. Everyone has a turn holding Teddy, even though I'm nervous every time they pass him to someone new. I see as Ana watches carefully and protectively, making sure no one drops him. Surprisingly, Ray is the hardest one to fight off. He doesn't want to give his grandson up. That changes really quick when it becomes obvious that Teddy needs a diaper change. My mother offers to do it and I hand him right over. Three-thirty rolls around quickly and a nurse walks into the room.

"I'm here to get Teddy here. I'll bring him back in about an hour." I hand her my sleeping son and she leaves quickly.

"Where are they taking him?" Elliot asks from the couch.

"He's getting circumcised at four-thirty." I explain quickly.

"I thought you two decided against that?" Carla speaks up.

"We talked it over and the pros outweighed the cons. He's at a lower risk for UTI's, lower risk for penile cancer. It could possibly make potty training easier. Plus, I am. We don't want him asking questions about why he's different. Obviously, it's not going to be the most pleasant thing for him, but he'll be given a local anesthetic before and afterwards, he'll be given a few small doses of acetaminophen for the pain. He'll be all healed up in about a week." I explain.

"You're circumcised? How did I never know that? We're brothers. How do they circumcise a baby?" Elliot rambles. I feel my face turn red. My mother steps in and ignores my brother's first two questions.

"As Christian said, they'll numb him up. They lay him on a flat surface with his arms and legs are strapped down. I know here they use soft fabrics with Velcro on them. It's not good if he's wiggling around while they do it. Simply put, they just snip off his foreskin. It's better to do it now, when he won't remember it." Ana and I watched videos and did research. It wasn't a rash decision. However, we know not everyone will agree with it.

"Dude, you're cutting the tip of your son's dick off?" Elliot says incredulously. I sigh and rub a hand over my face.

"They're cutting his foreskin off, not the tip of his penis." Ana says. She leans back and bed. I notice her rubbing in stomach a little bit, so I grab her hand and hold it. She squeezes it and throws me a grateful smile.

Surprisingly, Ana and I don't mind the company. We sit around and talk. Since we have a private suite, there's a lot more room, so no one is cramped. It is a little weird when Ana has to go to the bathroom, but we suck it up. Of course the peace is short lived when Elliot decides to open his mouth up.

"So, did you ask the doc to give her an extra stitch?" He winks at me and at first, I don't understand. "Y'know, to keep everything down there tight?" He's lucky Ray and my father aren't in the room.

"Are you kidding me? That's not even funny, Elliot. I know you meant it as a joke, but if the doctor did that, it could hurt her. It's also completely disrespectful to my wife who's just given birth not even twenty-four hours ago." I growl at him. As pissed as I want to be, I'm interrupted by a knock on the door. The nurse comes in, holding my baby boy in her arms.

I take him softly from her and sit on the edge of Ana's bed. She leans towards me, making sure that he's alright. The nurse goes over how to clean it and to make sure to be putting Vaseline or something similar to it after every bath and diaper change. She told us that he's going to be a bit sensitive for a few days and may be a bit lethargic for a few hours due to the anesthetic. She does say to at least try and get him to eat though. She gives us a paper that explains everything she just told us and leaves us to be with our family. I hand him to Ana and grab a blanket and the nursing pillow. Even though the nurse warned us of lethargy, Teddy eagerly sucks down his breakfast. Looking at the time, I see it's five o'clock. Our family slowly makes their way out.

Ana and Teddy may be getting discharged in the morning. Taylor runs to our car and gets the car seat so we don't have to do it in the morning. When he comes back up, we offer to let him hold the baby, seeing as he'll be around a lot. He eagerly takes Teddy in his arms and starts bouncing him lightly. I can see the smile on his face.

"I miss Sophie being this little. Enjoy it while it lasts, Mr. Grey because time flies." He passes my son back to me and heads to go get something to eat. Sawyer sits at the door, keeping anyone other than the staff and approved list of guests from entering. We get a few more visitors over the course of the day and we're happy when visiting hours are over, ready to have Teddy to ourselves.

He sleeps peacefully, his little tongue poking out every so often. It's amazing, watching his little facial expressions and hearing his little sounds. Ana's fallen asleep, getting the rest she needs. Quietly so I don't wake Ana up, I take my shirt off and Teddy's sleeper, letting him lay on my chest.

"I love you so much, Teddy. I promise you, I will give you the childhood you deserve. You'll never know what being starved feels like, you'll never have to deal with angry assholes who don't care about you or a mother who loves booze and drugs more than you. I'll protect you with my life because you and your mother are my world." I whisper and kiss the top of his head, feeling his hair tickle my chin. He curls up into me and I lay his blanket over him. I keep one hand under the blanket, letting my fingers trace up and down his spine. I can feel his little heartbeat and the way his chest moves as he breathes. I cuddle with him a bit longer before redressing him and swaddling him in his blanket, letting him sleep in his bassinet. I once again lay in the chair next to Ana, ignoring the couch because it's too far away.

Slowly, I drift off to sleep and dream of my new little family. Of course, it isn't long before I'm drawn out of my sleep to soft hungry whimpers.

 **~!~**

 **Alright! So, we've got five chapters down! I really don't know how long this story will be but I definitely plan to finish it.**

 **Like always, please review!**

 **Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like or what you think is gonna happen!**

 **Hope to see you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 ***5 pages**

 **Sorry for the delay! Enjoy the chapter, don't forget to review and let me know how it was!**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

I finish filling out the discharge papers, while Ana gets Teddy into his going home outfit. The onesie is white and says 'Beary Adorable', the light jacket is white with gray stripes and the pants are gray with a little bear on his butt. She put the tiniest socks ever on his feet and the protective mittens over his hands, so he doesn't scratch himself. I snap a picture of him just as the nurse comes to collect the papers.

Taylor has taken our bags to the car and pulled it around. He'll be following behind us on the drive home. Ana lifts Teddy up and lays him in the car seat. She carefully clips him in, adjusting the straps so they're not too tight or too loose. The nurse comes back not long after and tells us we're good to go. Taylor warns us that there are a few photographers outside, trying to get the money shot that is Teddy's first picture. We luckily thought ahead and bought a car seat cover. There's no way they're getting a picture of him today.

Ana has to leave in a wheelchair, hospital policy. The nurse wheels her out while I follow behind holding Teddy's car seat. Just as Taylor said, people start snapping pictures of us. Ana and I calmly ignore them, praying they don't wake Teddy up. Once he's all strapped into the base, I help Ana into the car and rush to the driver's side. I wait until I see Taylor getting in his car and slowly make my way towards our house.

"Christian, the speed limit is forty-five here." She says. I keep both hands on the wheel and glance her way.

"People are shit drivers, Ana. I'm just trying to keep you and Teddy safe." I say. She smiles, knowing how nervous I am. Finally, we pull up to our house. We sit in the car for a minute, not moving.

"Are you ready, Daddy?" She asks. My smile is so big it almost hurts my face.

"Definitely, Mommy. Let's get Teddy inside and show him his new home." I kiss the side of her head. I help her out of the car first and then get Teddy's car seat. Ana's still sore so we walk slowly. We both let out a simultaneous sigh of relief as we walk over the threshold, relieved to finally be home. I set the car seat in the doorway and take the cover off. Backing up slightly, I snap a picture of Teddy's first time in his new home.

"He needs to be nursed, can you bring him into the family room?" Ana asks, already heading there. I undo the clips on the straps and pull him out gently. He makes a tiny noise of protest but settles down once I start walking. Ana is already on the couch with a nursing pillow in her lap. She has the tv on and turned to E! News.

"You're really watching this?" I laugh as I pass her our son. She pulls her shirt up and her bra down, then guides Teddy's mouth towards her nipple.

"If you haven't noticed, we've been all over the news lately. It's like they need every detail of our private life. They butted into our wedding, our honeymoon, when the whole Jack Hyde shit happened. When we announced my pregnancy, they went crazy. Now that Teddy is here, I'm scared of how much worse it's going to get." She admits. Soon enough, a picture of us pops up on the screen.

 _"_ _Sources are saying that it's true. Billionaire power couple, Christian and Anastasia Grey have welcomed their first child into the family. Our cameras caught the couple leaving Seattle General hospital with a little extra baggage. The Greys have been tight lipped about the baby, but it seems to me that we've got a new Grey Man."_

"Maybe we should release a statement. Give them his name and ask for privacy as we adjust to life with a newborn." I suggest, she nods her head and lets her eyes wander down to our son. His grey eyes are open wide and he's looking around. I know he can't see very far in front of him, but I can already see how curious he is.

Ana and I sit in a comfortable silence. Teddy begins to doze off. As soon as we notice him unlatching, I try and get him to burp. I learned my lesson earlier and throw a burp cloth over my shoulder, just in case he spits up. Ana watches us with a small smile on her face which I immediately return. She leans over and runs her hand through my chaotic hair.

"You are the most amazing daddy, Mr. Grey." Her hand leaves my hair and goes to Teddy's. I admit that I'm a bit obsessed with it. It's so soft and smells like pure baby heaven.

"You're an even better mommy. He's already so in love with you." I rub his back as Ana gently rubs his head. His eyes droop and soon they close, his breathing becoming deeper, a sure sign that he's fallen back asleep. Ana and I head to our bedroom, taking a nap while our son does.

I softly lay him in his bassinet. I cover his bottom half in a light blanket, careful to keep it away from his head. Ana falls asleep practically instantly. These last few days have been as exhausting as they've been amazing. Not even an hour into our nap, I hear a tiny whimpering come from the bassinet. I see that Ana is still asleep, so I rush to get our son. Gently, I pick him up and walk into the hallway with him, closing the door so my wife can get a little more rest. I bounce him gently as I walk to the nursery.

"Shh…It's okay, Teddy. Daddy's here." I lay him on the changing table and quickly grab diapers and wipes from the little cabinet underneath it. I take off his little pants and unsnap his onesie. Not wanting to ruin his coming home outfit, I just take it completely off. I slide the clean diaper under his butt before I even attempt to take the old one off. He starts wiggling around and I begin to have a mini panic attack. After taking a few deep breaths, I return to the diaper change. Of course, my son then decides that I need a shower. A golden one at that. I hear giggles and the doorway and see my wife standing there with a hand over her mouth.

Ana walks over, and I swear, Teddy moves even more when he realizes she's there. "Are you trying to give Daddy a shower, Baby? C'mere, Mommy will get you all cleaned up." She leans down and kisses his little button nose before turning to me with an amused grin on her face. "You have a little something right there." She points to a wet spot on my t-shirt. I go to kiss her, but she stops me. "You have baby pee all over you, go take a shower." She laughs and pushes me towards the door. I shake my head but do as she says.

I get in and out of the shower quickly. Ana doesn't hear me as I walk back towards our bedroom. She's humming to our son while he's attached to her breast. I recognize the tune as 'You are my Sunshine'. Teddy has one of her fingers trapped in his tiny fist and his eyes never leave her face. I silently reach for my phone and record the short little clip. Ana glances back and flashes me her beautiful grin. She looks tired but she's still the most beautiful woman in the world to me. I sit next to her and stroke Teddy's head.

"He's amazing." I whisper before leaning down and kissing him. Ana's dressed him in a green, long sleeved onesie. My fingers trail up and down his chunky little leg. He stretches his toes out and it's adorable. I never thought I'd be using words like 'adorable'.

"He's just like you, y'know?" Ana tells me. I look at her in confusion.

"He's not even two days old, how can you tell?" I ask her with. She looks over and grins at me.

"Just like you, he's obsessed with my boobs." I can't help but bust out laughing, startling Teddy. He starts whimpering and instantly, we focus our attention on him.

"Daddy's sorry, Teddy." I lean down and kiss his head. Ana gets him latched back on in no time.

"You do have perfect boobs, Mrs. Grey." I smile cheekily at her. She shakes her head, but the smile remains on her face.

"Well, they're off limits for now. Your son has taken ownership of them and I doubt he's going to relinquish them any time soon." Ana giggles quietly. She shifts so she's leaning up against me. Nothing makes me happier than knowing my whole world is in my arms. Ana and Teddy are my everything.

"You're lucky that I love you so much, Teddy. Those were Daddy's until they became your buffet." I tease my son, as if he understands what I'm saying. Ana rolls her eyes.

"Yours? Last time I checked, they were attached to my body."

"You're my wife. What's mine is yours and all that jazz." I grin cheekily at her and wink. She just simply shakes her head and let's her eyes wander back to our son. He's fallen asleep, his little mouth open in a little 'o' shape. I slowly take him from Ana's arms. I feel bad waking him up, but if he doesn't burp then he could get an upset stomach. He whimpers slightly, and I swear he pouts, but eventually he lets out a little burp. Not too long after that, he passes back out.

"Do you want to head back to bed?" I ask Ana. She shakes her head and lays down on the couch.

"No, I'm too comfy. We can just put him in the bassinet down here or in the swing." Ana points to the bassinet. She'd brought a blanket down when she came to feed him, so I cover him in it from the middle of his stomach and down. I take a seat in the recliner and lean back. I barely have time to register to the fact that my eyes are closing.

Once again, I'm forced from my sleep. This time, it's not by my tiny son's crying. Someone pounds on the front door. Ana shifts and groans, her hands moving to rub her hands over her eyes. I look towards the bassinet, praying that the noise doesn't wake the baby up. I dart quickly to the front door, opening it just as our houseguest moves to knock again.

"Mom? What are you doing here? We said that we'd call you when you could head over." I feel the anger building inside me.

"I just couldn't wait, Christian. I miss my grandbaby." She bites her bottom lip and gives me her puppy dog eyes. I'm too tired to fall for them though.

"I said that I'd call you when you could come over. Today was my day and my wife's day to be with our son. You've completely disregarded our wishes. Not only did you do that, but you pound on the door, knowing full well that there's a newborn here." I struggle to keep my voice under control. I'm tired and angry, not a good combination.

"You know what, Christian? We're your family. We want to be here for these things. Teddy isn't just your son. He's my grandson. He's your siblings' nephew." My mother tries to get past me but I block her with my arm.

"Go home, Mom. Or you'll be waiting even longer to see him." I close the door and lock it. I go back to the family room. Ana's fallen back asleep, looking tired and peaceful at the same time. Teddy's eyes are squeezed shut his little pink tongue is poking out slightly. As if I can't help myself, I pull my phone out and take yet another picture of him before laying back down in the recliner. I barely register that my eyes are closing and I drift off to sleep.

 **~!~**

 **Sorry for this chapter taking so long! Also, sorry for it being so short. I've been swamped with work and school lately and I haven't had the chance to update this story. I know this chapter was very short, I'll try and make the next one much longer. Please feel free to let me know what you think of this story!**

 **If you have any questions, you can PM me or ask in the reviews! As long as you're not a guest I'll try to answer all questions!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own FSoG**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

The start of Teddy's second day at home is eventful. He has an explosion in his diaper which gets all over his pajamas. He pees on me…Again. Then he cries for an hour for no reason. Luckily, he passed out around eight a.m. I don't think I can remember ever being this tired before. I can barely think straight. Ana and I try to sleep when he does but it's still hard.

"Have you called anyone yet? The sooner we let them come over, the sooner they leave, and we can get back to sleep." Ana says tiredly. I rub a hand over my face and stretch.

"No, I've been enjoying time with my family and trying to sleep." I lay down on the couch, with my head in Ana's lap. She pushes my head off of her.

"Your child just tore me apart. The stomach and all other areas close to the disaster zone are off limits. Call our families." She gets up and walks to the kitchen. I grumble to myself before sitting up and pulling out my phone. I text my father rather than my mother, not really wanting to deal with her. Ana returns with a bottle of water and a nursing pillow. I get up and gently wake Teddy up. He immediately starts whimpering and pouting. I pat his tiny diaper covered butt and hand him to my wife once she's situated.

Soft knocks on the front door begin just as Teddy is finishing up his snack. I head to the door. My brother and Kate stand on the other side. They both come in and take off their jackets. I lead them into the living room. Ana has Teddy propped on her knee and she's patting his back, trying to get him to burp. She sees Kate and smiles. The blonde squeals quietly and rushes over. Elliot and I watch the three of them interact.

"How's the dad life treating you?" Elliot grins at me. I feel my lips turn up involuntarily.

"It's amazing. I swear I can't love him more but then he'll open his eyes or do something, and I fall in love with him even more." I can't tear my eyes away from Ana and our son.

"I never thought I'd see you like this. I mean, you changed when you met Ana. Then you had a kid and now…Well, I'm kinda jealous. You're the happiest I've ever seen you. It's nice to see." He pats me on the shoulder and leaves me to go see his nephew.

For the next forty-five minutes, it's only the five of us. Kate barely lets Teddy leave her arms. Carla and Bob walk right in. She doesn't give Kate the option of handing my son over, she just takes him. All of us but Kate find it hilarious. Carla only holds him for fifteen minutes before Teddy needs a new diaper. I quickly change him and hand him to Ana. She cuddles him close and kisses his forehead. I want to just stare at them but a knock on the door draws my attention away. I sigh and rush to answer it. My mom, dad and sister. I don't say anything, I just move out of the way and let them in.

"Christian, I left his pacifier in our room. Could you go get it?" Ana calls out to me. I do as she asks and return. I see that Teddy has practically shoved his whole fist in his mouth.

"Is he hungry?" I brush his hair back. Ana shakes her head before answering me.

"I don't think so, he'd be grunting like he usually does." She lifts him and lets me hold him. I bounce him gently and he snuggles into my chest. My eyes meet my mom's and reluctantly, I hand Teddy over. A smile lights up her face the moment he's in her arms. She coos at him in a baby talk voice. My father puts his hand on Teddy's head, playing with his unruly hair.

"Christian…I just…I'm sorry. I haven't been respectful of your wishes. I wanted to see Teddy and I wasn't thinking of anyone but myself." My mom sniffles, tears fill her eyes.

"Mom, I'm sorry that you were upset with our decision, but it was our choice to make. We just wanted to spend Teddy's first day at home by ourselves. We've had to share him, and we wanted him to ourselves for a day. This whole situation is new to Ana and I." The room is silent after I've finished talking. My mom nods her head and sighs. Teddy starts grunting and wiggling around. He pushes his pacifier out of his mouth and lets out a high-pitched wail. I immediately get up and take him. He kicks his little legs fiercely and his cries continue. Ana reaches out for him and I pass Teddy over. She grabs her nursing pillow and a blanket. Within a few minutes, he's attached to her and eating away.

"We have the birth video…If you want, we can watch it." I suggest to my mom. I turn to Elliot next. "I don't want to hear a peep out of you. If you can't watch it maturely, then go to the game room or something." He nods his head and stays seated.

I get up and put the video in the DVD player. Ana and I haven't even watched it yet, so this is the first time we've ever played it. The black screen changes and we watch as Ana pushes. After the video ends, the room is full of different reactions. My mother is crying, my father looks proud, Kate and Mia look shocked and Elliot…He's green.

"You delivered him?" My mom chokes out between her sobs. I smile and nod my head.

"Yeah, it was terrifying but one of the best moments of my life." I look at my sleeping son in Ana's arms. He passed out again after he was done eating. My wife passes him to me and I position him, so his face is in the curve of my neck. My hand rubs up and down his small back. I walk him to the bassinet and gently lay him in.

Our families stay for a little while longer but thankfully let Teddy sleep. Everyone heads home by Teddy's next feeding. Ana asks if I'll watch him, so she can take a shower. I lay him in his bouncer and buckle him in. We head to my music room and I put him nearby. Sitting at the piano bench, I start playing. I get lost in the music. When I finish, I look towards the bouncer and see that Teddy is wide awake, silently watching me. I unbuckle him and pull him into my lap. Keeping him supported with one arm, I begin to play quietly with the other. His eyes never leave my fingers.

"So, you like the piano? Well, when you get a little bigger, Daddy can teach you how to play. For now though, you just watch. What should I play next, Teddy? I know that you love it when Mommy sings 'You Are My Sunshine'. Would you like to hear that?" he just blinks, so I take that as a yes. I do my best to play the song with one hand. I feel eyes on my back and I look behind me to see Ana standing there with tears in her eyes. I look at Teddy and see he's fallen back asleep, clutching my shirt in his tiny fist. I stand slowly and turn to face my wife.

"I think our boy is gonna play piano." I shift Teddy, making sure he's comfortable.

"With you as his teacher, I'm sure he'll be amazing." Ana responds. I walk closer to her and wipe away her tears.

"He's already amazing. He's part you, how could he not be?" I lean forward and press a kiss on her cheek. She smiles and takes Teddy. We walk back to our room and lay him in his bassinet. I'd like to say that Ana and I spent some time together but in reality, we both passed out as soon as we hit the bed. Long gone were the nightmares of my past. My dreams were filled with Ana and our son.

 **~!~**

 **I know I promised a longer chapter and it ended up being shorter! I'm so sorry! However, I'm finished with school for the summer so hopefully I'll be able to update more often!**

 **How would you feel about a short time jump in the next chapter? Anything you'd like to see within the next few?**

 **Don't forget to review! Reviews make me excited to put out new chapters even quicker!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

 **2 WEEKS LATER**

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Grey, Teddy looks extremely healthy. I'm very happy that he's gained weight rather than lost, it means that he's getting enough milk. I did notice that his umbilical stump is still attached, it should fall off within this week. If it doesn't, don't panic. It is important that you make sure that it's not red around the base or hard. His looks normal, if it hasn't fallen off when he's four weeks, we'll bring him in and I'll put a little silver nitrate on it, try to get it to dry a little faster. Do you two have any questions?" Teddy's pediatrician asks.

"When will he be getting his vaccinations? Is it safe to take him out?" Ana has Teddy in her arms, clad only in his diaper.

"The weather is decent right now, I'd say you can take him outside for an hour or two. The number of layers you're wearing outside should be the same amount he's wearing. Try to keep him away from anyone who's sick, but there's really no preventing him from getting sick. As for his vaccinations, we'll start those when he's two months. He'll get them every two to three months until he's two years old." The doctor smiles at us. After talking a little bit longer, we get Teddy re-dressed. At the reception desk, we schedule his next appointment for when he's eight weeks old.

"What do you say to lunch? We can go to the little café right down the street." I ask Ana as we leave the doctor's office.

"Sounds good, can we drive though? I know the doctor said some fresh air was good for him, but I don't want him outside too long." I agree and get the car seat snapped into the base. We drive to the café in comfortable silence. Ana heads inside to get us a table and I unlatch the car seat. We still haven't shown Teddy to the world yet and we probably won't for a few more weeks.

Ana is sitting in a booth when I walk into the restaurant. We put the car seat next to her, on the inside of the booth. She lifts the car seat cover just enough to check on our son before announcing that he's fast asleep. After ordering our food and drinks, Teddy starts whimpering in his car seat. Ana bites her lip and looks at me.

"I think he's hungry. We both know that he's about to have a meltdown if I don't feed him soon." She reaches into the car seat, trying to soothe the crying baby.

"There's two guys with cameras outside, Ana. Can't you take him into the bathroom to feed him?" I look behind me and through the windows. The two men have their cameras poised and ready.

"I'm not going to take him into a dirty bathroom! I have his blanket, I can just cover him with it." I watch as she unlatches the straps keeping him in.

"Maybe we should just head home? I'm sure he can wait ten minutes." I move to stand up but Ana glares at me.

"We aren't going home, Christian. We're staying here and having lunch. Our son is hungry and if getting his picture taken is a result of making sure he's happy, then who the hell cares? Maybe it'll get the media off our back a little bit. Now, Teddy is crying and wants to be fed. If you have a problem with it, you can leave." She growls. I sigh and sit back, watching as she quickly pulls our son out of his car seat. Within a flash she has him under the blanket and attached to her. She crosses her legs, using them to hold some of Teddy's weight.

"I'm sorry. I just want to protect him." I whisper. Ana looks at me and sighs.

"I want to protect him too, but we can't keep him hidden away because of it. This is our lives. You are the youngest billionaire in America. You got married rather suddenly. Then Jack Hyde happened to us. We're going to be followed by cameras no matter what. I'm not exactly ready for everyone to see Teddy, but we can't isolate him at home or in his car seat because of it." I see tears in her eyes.

"You're right, I know. He's only two weeks old though. He's so little and helpless." I see Teddy start to squirm under the blankets.

"He's not as fragile as he seems, Christian. We can't control what people say and what pictures they take, but we can teach him how to handle it. Right now though, he just needs us to take care of him. To feed him when he's hungry and cuddle him when he's sad. We can't deny him these things because there are people with cameras around." Ana gives me a small smile. I return it. She peaks under the blanket and bites her lip. "He needs burped before he eats anymore." I swallow the lump in my throat along with my nerves.

"Alright, hand him over." I reach across the table. Ana's small smile turns into a big one. She fixes her shirt before pulling Teddy out from under the blanket. She passes him across the table to me and I can practically hear the camera clicks. "Smile, Teddy. The cameras are watching, so please don't throw up on Daddy." I kiss the side of his head and rest him on my shoulder, patting his back. It's not long before an adult sized burp pops out of him. He turns his face into my neck and starts sucking on it. I quickly detach him, not wanting a mark. Ana giggles and takes him back, getting him latched back on under the blanket.

Our food arrives just as I finish burping Teddy again. We set him in his car seat while we eat, but we leave the cover off. His big eyes take in his surroundings. Of course, I snap a million pictures. He starts getting restless though and fidgets. It's then that we realize we forgot his pacifier in the doctor's office and didn't bring a spare. Ana quickly improvises and lets him suck on her finger. His tiny hands reflexively hold hers. We finish our meals and quickly pack our stuff up. Ana puts the cover back on the car seat while I pay the bill and leave a decent tip.

The paparazzi outside has tripled, all of them getting word that the newest Grey was spotted. They snap pictures as ask us questions which we ignore. Ana sits in the back with Teddy while I drive home. I take the baby to the living room and settle him on the floor. I use on of Ana's nursing pillows to support his body and lay a blanket on the carpet. I dangle little toys over Teddy's head, trying to get him to play. Ana sits on the couch and watches us.

"I think he's a little young to be playing, Christian. He's about to pass out." She points out. Sure enough, Teddy's eyes are hallway rolled back into his head and his tiny mouth is open a little bit. I lean forward and press a kiss into his hair. I stand quietly and sit next to my wife, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to me. We both stare at our perfect little boy who has passed out.

"How did we make something so perfect?" I whisper, not taking my eyes off of Teddy.

"Lots and lots and lots of practice." Ana winks at me. I chuckle quietly and shake my head.

"Practicing definitely was fun. I can't wait until we can practice again." I kiss the corner of her mouth. She grins and cuddles into my side.

"I love you, Christian." She whispers sleepily.

"I love you too, Anastasia. You and Teddy are my world." Ana drifts off to sleep. I sit and watch my son a little longer before gently moving away from my wife. I carefully and slowly pick Teddy up and take him to our bedroom. Once he's in the bassinet, I go and pick Ana up bridal style and bring her to our bed. I fall asleep next to her, thinking that life can't get any better than this.

 **~!~**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it. Finals are over so hopefully I'll have more time to focus on writing.**

 **Let me know what you think of the chapter and of the story!**

 **Any ideas? Just let me know!**

 **If you have any questions, I'll try my best to answer them.**

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to follow/fave/review if you're enjoying this story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **! !**

Christian's POV

"Christian, your mother is on her way over. Can you please change Teddy before she gets here?" Ana calls from the bathroom. I sigh tiredly and make my way over to his bassinet. In the three days since his doctor's appointment, Teddy has let us sleep a total of twelve hours. We're exhausted, hence my mother coming over to help us out.

"Come here, Little Man. Did you leave Daddy a present?" I ask him. He wiggles around as I lift him up and carry him to the changing table. I unsnap the buttons of his onesie and pull the tabs off his diaper. The smells my son creates kill brain cells, I swear. If they bottled it, it could be a lethal weapon.

I change the dirty diaper quickly and redress him. His hand is stuffed in his mouth, a sure sign that he needs his mommy. I pull his hand away and replace it with his pacifier, hoping it holds him over until Ana is done with her shower. However, I'm not that lucky. He pushes it out using his tongue and lets out a sharp cry, clearly displeased with the pacifier. I sigh and pick him up gently. I hold him close to my chest and try to calm him down. It doesn't work and soon enough, I'm walking towards the bathroom. The door opens before I even reach it and Ana is taking Teddy into our room.

Once Teddy is latched on to my wife, he calms down. His cheeks are still red and wet, but the color lightens with every passing second. His little eyes dart around, taking in the world around him. Ana stokes his hair and stares down at him. We sit and watch him eat silently. When he begins to doze off, I try to burp him but it's useless. He's out for the count. My mother arrives ten minutes later. She keeps Teddy downstairs while Ana and I catch up on sleep. While we sleep, my mom gets Teddy to try some formula.

We wake up four hours later. I'm still exhausted but we can't leave Teddy with my mother much longer. She needs to get to the hospital for work. I see Ana still fast asleep next to me and I quietly and slowly make my way out of bed. My mom is on the couch with Teddy in her arms. He's fast asleep, one of his hands clutching a lock of her hair. He does the same thing when he's sleeping in Ana's arms. My mother sees me and grins, bringing me my son. I take him and kiss his forehead.

"How was he?" I ask her quietly. She strokes his hair and leans down to kiss him.

"He was fine. He didn't really enjoy the formula, but he was hungry, so he ate it. Right afterwards he was a little cranky, but he got over it. He's probably going to be getting hungry again pretty soon, and I'm sure he'll want Ana." I nod my head and shift Teddy so his face is by my neck. My mom leaves about fifteen minutes later, right before Teddy starts crying for food. I carry him to mine and Ana's room. Almost like she can sense him, Ana wakes up and takes the baby. She gets him latched on in no time. Her tired eyes look down at our hungry baby boy.

I sit next to her and touch Teddy's cheek. His little mouth quirks up, almost like he's smiling. I can't wait for his real smiles rather than the reflex ones. He drinks quietly for the next few minutes. Ana's eyes slowly start to close. I kiss the side of her head and she jerks slightly. Teddy finishes not long after and I take him from her. Ana falls back asleep before I can even get Teddy onto my shoulder too burp him.

The next day arrives sooner than I expected. I'm awake before Ana, so I take our boy into the nursery to change him. I'm taking off his sleeper when I notice something missing. I shout for Ana to wake up and get in here. Even though she was dead asleep, she comes skidding into the nursery in less than two minutes. She looks terrified and I realize that yelling probably wasn't the best way to wake her.

"What the hell, Christian! What's going on?" She rushes over to me. I smile at her and point to Teddy's stomach. Right there, is a tiny little innie belly button. He kicks his chunky little legs a little, stretching them out. I look at my wife and see she has tears falling down her face.

"He has a belly button." She sobs. I pull her into my arms, the smile never leaving my face. She decides to take over changing him, we find the dried stump of his umbilical cord in his sleeper.

"Do we keep it?" I ask her. She looks at it and bites her lip.

"Is it weird that I want to?" She giggles. I take the tiny piece of umbilical cord and grab Teddy's baby book. I get it situated on one of the pages, marking the day it fell off. I see that Ana's finished changing him and she's getting him into new pajamas. He's wide awake, his eyes never leaving Ana's face. At one point, her hair falls in front of him and he grabs it, refusing to let go. Ana pics him up and we carry him to the living room.

Now that his cord has fallen off, we start with 'tummy time'. Though we're going doing it for a max of five minutes, twice a day and we'll work up from there. If he doesn't have his tummy time, he could develop positional plagiocephaly. It can also cause him to miss milestones like sitting up and lifting his head. We try to use little toys to keep him entertained but he's too young to grasp the concept of playing.

"Can you believe he's already two weeks old? Technically, I should still be pregnant with him." Ana says quietly after Teddy has finished with his tummy time. He's attached to her nipple, one of his tiny hands tangled in Ana's hair, staring up at his mother. He's such a momma's boy already.

"Pretty soon, he'll be smiling and laughing. Then walking and talking. I'm excited for him to get bigger, to be able to play. However, I don't want him to grow out of being this little, of needing us and depending on us." I stroke his full head of hair.

"Even when he's all grown up with a family of his own, he'll still need us. To be there for him when he has kids, to celebrate holidays and birthdays." As Ana talks, Teddy's eyes begin to flutter closed.

"How did we make such a perfect little boy? He's the best of both of us, wrapped into one tiny package." I lean forward and kiss his head, causing him to jerk awake slightly.

Ana and I talk back and forth about our son, our family, and other things. Teddy sleeps after finishing his meal and giving me a grown man-sized burp. Ana drifts off to sleep, Teddy in her arms. I sit next to them and just look at them for what seems like ages. I'm the luckiest man alive. I've made so many mistakes and Ana has stuck by me through all of them. They are my everything and there's nothing I wouldn't do to keep them safe and happy. I love them more than words could describe, and I can't wait to see what the future holds for us.

 **~!~**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you liked, what you didn't like and/or any ideas you have for this story. I'm open to it all! Obviously, this chapter was just kind of a little filler chapter.**

 **If you like this story follow/fave/ review! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

I straighten my tie in the mirror. Looking over my clothes, I make sure none are wrinkled. I look around the room and crinkle my nose. I haven't been in this room in forever. The bedroom Ana and I shared at Escala, it seems lonely.

Today is the day we're officially introducing Teddy to the world. While there are already a few pictures of him circulating, no one knows anything about him, making him that much more of a hot-commodity. Ana walks into the room with Teddy in her arms. He's in a tiny little maroon polo, Khaki Pants and infant sized maroon converse. I wanted to put a hat on him, but Ana insists that his hair is one of his most defining features.

"The photographer is here, and the interviewer is on her way. We're all ready to go." She informs me as she passes me our son. I lift him so his face is level with mine and rub my nose against his. At four weeks old, he's a pound heavier than his birthweight, a little less than an inch taller and I swear, his hair has grown. I'm pretty sure yesterday he smiled for the first time, but Ana insists it's still just gas.

"The interviewer is Kate. What's taking her so long?" I roll my eyes and Ana laughs.

"She's on her way. It's not going to kill you to wait five more minutes." She kisses my cheek. I look at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Teddy is due another feeding in an hour and a half. Most interviews I've done have taken longer than that. Then, we have to get his pictures done. By the time this is over, the people of Seattle are going to think you gave birth to the anti-christ. We all know he's not patient when it comes to your boobs." I sit on the edge of the bed and put Teddy on my knee, my hand still supporting the back of his neck. I bounce him slightly and his little eyes look around in wonder. These last couple weeks, he's become such a little character. He's even more of a mommy's boy. He's started making more noises. He's spent a little less time napping and a little more time awake.

"I thought the baby was supposed to cry, not you." Kate's voice sounds from behind me.

"I'm not crying. I'm merely stating the fact that Teddy will pull his best exorcist if we don't get this done soon." I roll my eyes as she strolls over and takes my son from me.

"I'm here now. Calm yourself. Oh, Elliot wants me to remind you that you have to get fitted for your tuxes next week." Her lips connect with Teddy's cheek, leaving a bright red lipstick mark. I huff and take him from her. I walk with him to the bathroom and gently wipe the lipstick off his cheek, making sure that it hadn't stained his skin.

The interview goes smoothly. I must admit that we're lucky Kate could do it. She was patient and knew exactly what we'd wanted the world to know about Teddy. Within the next twenty four hours, The world would know about Theodore Raymond Grey. They'd know that he was named after my grandfather and Ana's father, that he was born on May 23rd. We threw in a few details about how exhausted we were and that neither of us knew when exactly we'd head back to work.

Everything was going great. We were finishing up with the pictures when all hell started breaking loose. Teddy wanted his lunch and he wanted it immediately. I'm pretty sure the people living in the apartments below us could hear him. The photographer had a look of horror on his face as Ana quickly picked up the screaming infant and walked back towards our old bedroom. He tells me that he probably has enough photos and he'll email me the pictures.

Kate leaves with the photographer, giving Ana a quick goodbye. We'd already planned to go to my parents' house after we were done with the interview, so when Teddy finished up his lunch, we pack up the car. It's June and it's pretty warm so we decide to all go on a picnic. We'll stay on the grounds of my parents estate, giving us enough privacy to let Teddy explore the outside world as much as an immobile four week old can.

"So, when am I getting grandbaby number two?" My mother impulsively says. Both Ana and I freeze. My heart hammers in my chest. As much as I love Teddy, I am in no way ready for another baby.

"Grace, Teddy is only a month old. I want to dote on him for awhile before we even think about having another baby." Ana's face is bright red and she keeps her eyes trained on our son. Teddy squirms and looks around. Ana takes him from my mother and gets him settled in her lap. His chunky legs kick. Ana leans down and presses a kiss to his forehead, his hand grabs a lock of her long hair.

"You don't want him to be too much older than his siblings though, right? Sure, he's only four weeks old, but it takes nine months to have a baby." My mother shrugs and turns her attention back to my son. We leave the subject there, not going any further. It's not long until we decide to head home.

Ana puts Teddy in his swing, turning it on the slow setting. She sits across from him on the couch and I join her. I pull her into my arms and she snuggles into my side. We both watch Teddy as he looks around the room. I can't believe it's already been a month since he's been here. It feels like just yesterday I was holding him for the first time, but I also can't remember what life was like before him.

"So, about what your mom was saying…" Ana starts. She doesn't continue though, she just bites her lip.

"I know that I didn't react great when you told me you were pregnant with Teddy. It's something that I'll regret for the rest of my life. I do want more children with you. One or two more maybe. I'm not…I'm not quite ready right now though. We have Teddy, I want to focus on him because once we have another baby…He's going to have to share us. I know my mother wants more grandchildren, but there's still Elliot and Kate, Mia and Ethan." I don't know what else to say, I don't want to upset her.

"I want more kids too. Not now though. Maybe in a few years, when Teddy is older we can start trying, but he's enough for me. If we didn't have any more kids, I wouldn't be devastated because, look at him. He's perfect. I'm not ready to share him with his brothers and or sisters." Her eyes return to our baby boy who has practically his whole fist shoved in his mouth.

"A few years then? I think it's perfect. We'll have time to give Teddy all our attention, maybe get him interacting with other children so that when we do have another baby, he won't be extremely jealous." I suggest. Knowing how attached he is to his mom though, I doubt we're going to be able to get away without his jealousy. He gets pissed if she's not paying attention to him when he wants it.

Ana turns towards me, a smile on her face. I lean down and kiss her lightly. Her hands travel to my face so they're holding my cheeks. They slide into my hair as I deepen the kiss. It's been a long four weeks and we still have at least two more until we can have sex again. I don't just miss the sex, I miss being able to connect with my wife. The way no one else has connected with her.

Just as I'm about to slide my tongue into her mouth, Teddy begins wailing. I chuckle and shake my head. Ana moves from my arms as I stand up and walk over to my crying son. His cheeks are red but there are no tears. This is his 'I want Mommy' cry. There are no tears, just screaming until he's Ana's arms. I love this little boy, but I have a feeling he's going to make my sex life a lot more difficult. I kiss his forehead before handing him over to Ana. Within five minutes, he's clutching a lock of her hair and staring up at her face. I sit next to them and even with Teddy being a huge mommy's boy, and maybe even a bit of a little cock-blocker (an adorable one), I wouldn't want my life to be any other way. They're my world and in a few years, if we decide to have another baby, they'll be a part of my universe.

 **~!~**

 **Alright! Another chapter down! Thanks for sticking with me this far. I'd love it if we could get this story to 200 reviews. It's still a bit far away but within the next couple chapters I think it's achievable!**

 **Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter! If there's anything you'd like to see, feel free to suggest it! Someone recently asked about an Ana's POV chapter. At the moment, I'm going to stick with Christian's POV, but maybe as an outtake or a companion story I'll try Ana's POV.**

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to follow/favorite/review if you enjoy the story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **Alright guys! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be. I leave for vacation tomorrow and I won't be taking my laptop with me. I'll still get notifications though on my phone so if you have any questions feel free to PM me or ask them in the reviews! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

My hands shake nervously. I feel the sweat beading on my forehead. Taking a deep breath, I try to calm myself. The lump in my throat seems to get bigger and bigger. My mouth goes dry and I wipe the sweat away from my head.

"Christian, just do it. It's not a big deal, I do it twice a week." My wife rolls her eyes, leaning back against the headboard of our bed.

"I can't! What if he moves and I take a chunk of his finger off?" My voice shakes. Teddy's little hand twitches in mine.

"If you don't clip his nails, he's going to take a chunk out of his face. You'll be fine. He's going to get impatient if you wait much longer." Ana watches me with a small grin on her face. I spread Teddy's fingers out and bring the baby nail clippers close to his fingers. "Cut along the curve of his fingers. When you do his toes, just cut straight across." She advises me. I nod, mostly to myself, and begin trimming my son's nails. He stays relatively calm through the whole thing and doesn't move around much. Once I'm done, I release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Before I can even move, Ana sweeps Teddy into her arms and kisses his cheek. She takes him out of his sleeper, leaving him in just his diaper. Using one of her nursing pillows, she uses it to support Teddy's chest for tummy time, that way he's not smothered with our comforter.

"You know, he's not as curled up as he was." I mention to my wife. She looks at me with confusion written all over her face. "When we first brought him home, he was in that weird fetal position a lot of the time. It looks like he's stretching out more." I try to clarify.

"He's building up muscle. His head is a little less wobbly too. Can you believe he's already five weeks old?" Ana says as she puts his beloved pacifier in front of him. His little arms move like he's trying to grab it.

"Seems like just yesterday you were telling me that we were never having sex again." I tease her. "Speaking of sex…" I trail off with a grin.

"We are not talking about this. My appointment is in three days. Your son did a lot of damage, there's a chance we'll have to wait longer still. Besides, Teddy hates it when you are all up in my business." She smiles cheekily, and I pout. She's not lying either. It's like Teddy has some sort of spidey sense. He wails if he even gets the inkling that I'm putting the moves on his mother. My phone rings just as I'm about to respond and I groan. My son isn't even six weeks old and work is calling. I give Ana an apologetic look and answer the phone.

Andrea goes on about how the phones are ringing off the hook. Everyone wants interviews, photo opportunities. I've been invited to galas, charity balls and big dinner parties. By the end of the call, I'm struggling not to blow up. Ana has taken Teddy to get his bath. She has him in the kitchen sink, washing his body with _Johnson's Baby Shampoo and Body Wash._

"You know he has a tub, right?" I point to the plastic blue baby tub next to the sink. Ana shrugs her shoulders and continues washing Teddy.

"He likes the spray. Plus, if he pees in the water it's easier to refill the sink." She begins rinsing off his body. I walk over and take his little yellow duck. It can shoot water out of its mouth so of course, I aim it at his chunky stomach.

It's almost like time slows down. The moment his little lips twitch upwards into a smile, my heart beats erratically. I feel the excitement building when I see none of the usual fart bubbles or hear any burps. Once the small smile slips away, I aim the duck at his stomach again. As the water hits him gently, the same small smile graces his face. Ana squeals and I pull my phone out to take millions of pictures of my boy's smile. I can't help myself and I lift him out of the sink, bringing his wet body close to mine and kissing his head full of hair. Ana's smile is blinding as she rubs her hand softly up and down his back, telling him how proud she is of his smile.

We're stuck in our own little bubble. We don't even notice Gail recording us. I hold him for a good ten minutes when one of my worst nightmares comes true. The hand I have supporting his butt becomes warm and slippery.

"Please tell me that he didn't just do, what I think he did?" I beg my wife. She puts her hand over her mouth and backs away. I can hear Taylor laughing in the background. The smell hits my nose at that moment and I have to fight hard not to gag.

"Ok, you hold him, and I'll use the spray to rinse him off." Ana giggles.

"He just shit on me, Ana. Right into my hand. He literally shit on me." I look at my son who is sucking on his hand without a care in the world. "Theodore Raymond Grey, you are so lucky Daddy loves you." I shake my head and hold him gently over the sink. Ana sprays him down, making him kick his legs around. The legs that have shit running down them. Brownish splatters land all over my shirt. Gail rushes forward and takes Teddy from me, telling me to go take a shower.

I practically sprint to the bathroom, shedding all my clothes quickly. I scrub my body three times. I'm not paying any attention when the glass door slides open. I can't help my grin when a naked Ana stands by me. Grabbing her hips, I pull her close. She still has a bit of baby weight, but I love it. There's more of her to hold. I push her hair from her face and lean down to kiss her.

"Where's Teddy?" I look right outside the shower but he's not in his bouncer.

"Gail and Taylor and watching him for a bit. I figured I could come keep you company." She bites her lip. I use my thumb to free it away from her teeth.

"You know how I feel about you biting your lip, Mrs. Grey." My voice is husky and my breathing is deep. She trails her hand from my neck all the way down to below my belly button. I feel my abdominal muscles clench in anticipation. She looks up at me through her long eyelashes and I feel myself grow harder. "Ana, baby we still have three more days. I can't take the teasing. I whine as her fingers ghost along my hardness.

"We can't have sex for three more days. My hands and mouth didn't push a ten-pound baby out." She winks at me as she drops down to her knees. I gasp as I feel her tongue trace the same path her fingers did along my dick.

"Fuck, Ana. You don't have to do this." I moan out as she kisses the tip of me.

"I know, I want to. You deserve a reward." With that she takes me in her mouth and my hand weaves its way through her hair. The only sounds in the room are my heavy breathing and the sound of the water from the shower head. A few minutes pass and I already feel the tightening in my body, signaling my impending orgasm. I warn Ana, but she just takes me deeper. I groan loudly as I release into her mouth and she swallows around me. As soon as I catch my breath, I pull her up and press my lips against hers.

"God, I wish I could touch you." I say against her neck. She giggles and pushes me away.

"Three more days." She pushes my wet hair away from my face.

"Three more days." I echo in return. Just as I'm about to lean down and give her another kiss. There's a loud wailing getting louder and louder, just before there's a knock.

"Our son is amazing and I love him, but he's a little cockblocker." I laugh. Ana slaps my chest and steps out, grabbing her fluffy white robe from the hanger. She slips out quickly and I hear Teddy's whimpers quiet. Turning off the water, I step out and wrap a towel around my waist and using another to dry off the rest of my body. I don't want to put my shit covered clothes back on so I quickly dart to the bedroom and get redressed. Ana is sitting on the bed with Teddy attached to her breast, sucking away happily. I approach them and kiss my son's forehead, thinking that I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

 **~!~**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! I figured it was time that Christian got a little bit of action. Thank to everyone who is taking the time to read this story. Thanks to everyone who's helping to get this story to 200 reviews! We're almost there! Like I said, I leave tomorrow for vacation so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. I do have a question though, would you like to see Ana and Christian's first time having sex after the baby? If you don't want to see it, would you mind a time jump? If you want to see the lemon, I'm ready to write it. The choice is up to you!**

 **If you are enjoying this story, don't forget to follow/favorite/review! Hope to see you all next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **We've got over 200 reviews! Thanks to everyone who made it happen. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to review. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 12!**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

I hold the wailing baby in my arms and sigh in frustration. Teddy hasn't stopped crying for two hours. He's not hungry, he's had his diaper change and it started right after his nap. Ana left for her doctor's appointment and she's not answering my calls. I've tried everything. He just won't stop crying.

Why the hell did I give Gail the day off? She'd know what to do. Even Taylor would have a better idea than I would. Teddy's screams get louder and his face is red. My hands angrily scrub against my face. I set up a blanket on the floor and put lay Teddy on his stomach. He continues to scream. This continues for another half hour. I feel relieved when I hear the front door open. Ana's heels quickly click across the floor, hearing the baby's cry.

"What's going on?" She takes him off the blanket and holds him close. His sobs turn to whimpers, which stop within ten minutes. Instead of feeling relieved, I begin to feel angrier. Angry that I had to deal with his crying all morning and that as soon as Ana gets home, he stops.

"What's going on is that he's been fucking crying all day. You're here for five minutes and he shuts up." I growl. She frowns at me. She lays him in his bassinet and turns back towards me.

"Why are you acting like this? Today was supposed to be a good day." She growls, her hands on her hips and her hip cocked slightly. I can't help licking my lips, feeling myself begin to harden out of anger and arousal.

"Acting like what? Like I just spent the last, almost three hours, trying to get our son to be quiet? He's been crying since he fucking woke up. You get home and suddenly he stops wailing." I run my fingers through my hair roughly, pulling at the roots. She walks over and gently pulls my hands from my hair.

"You need to calm down. I know you're frustrated but acting like this is not going to help the situation." Her hand comes to rest on my cheek and I feel myself beginning to relax.

"I tried everything, Ana. He didn't want his bottle, or his blanket. He wouldn't burp and his diaper was dry. I didn't know what to do and he just wouldn't stop crying." My hands begin to tremble. I feel my eyes begin to burn. "I'm a shitty father. I couldn't get him to stop and then you come home and fifteen minutes later he's fast asleep." I feel one lone tear fall down my face.

"You are not a shitty father, Christian. You're the most amazing father to our son. It's not your fault he wouldn't stop crying. He's probably hungry, he didn't like the bottle last time we tried. Or he could just have an upset stomach. That's not something you can control. You did everything you could." She stands on her tip-toes and presses a small kiss to my lips. I hold her hips in my hands and pull her closer. After a few minutes she pulls away and lays her palms on my chest.

"I love you, Mrs. Grey." My voice is a low whisper. She gives me a big smile.

"I love you too, Mr. Grey. However, I'm guessing our son is pretty hungry and my boobs feel like they're going to explode." I can't hold back my laugh as she grabs her boobs and practically runs to our son. He starts whining when she wakes him up buy he's fully alert when he realizes that he's about to get some food.

I sit next to Ana as she nurses Teddy. He's drinking so fast and making little grunting noises. He's grown so much in the past six weeks. I live for his little smiles and coos. It doesn't take long for him to begin falling asleep. He fights so hard to keep his eyes open but in the end he loses the battle. He barely wakes up for me to burp him. Ana watches me swaddle him in his blanket and kiss his forehead.

"What do you say if he tries his crib out for a bit? We have the monitors if he wakes up, so we'll be able to hear him." She suggests. I nod my head and we make our way upstairs, Teddy in my arms. I lay him on his back, still swaddled, in his crib. Of course, Ana and I take countless pictures of his first time in his own bed. However, she grabs my hand and the baby monitor, and gently pulls me out of the room. We end up in our room.

"So um…My appointment went good." She mentions and bites her lip.

"That's great. What did the doctor say?" I kiss her hand quickly.

"Everything is pretty much healed. I'm on the right track. She um…We're all clear…" she whispers the last part. My eyes shoot to hers and I feel my pants begin to tighten. It's been a long six weeks. As horny as I am though, I can see that she's nervous. I take a deep breath and stroke her cheek.

"You know, just because we have the all clear, doesn't mean we have to. I want you to be ready, not just physically but emotionally too." I see her eyes well up with tears.

"I just…I don't look like I did before I was pregnant. What if it's all…Loose? Plus I have stretchmarks and I still have the baby weight. What if you take one look and you're repulsed?" She cries. I pull her into a tight hug.

"Shh…It's ok. Look at me, Ana." I pull her face up so her eyes meet mine. "I will never be repulsed by you. In fact, I find you even more beautiful now than when I first met you. Knowing that you carried my baby, my son inside you. That you helped him grow and kept him safe, that is the most amazing thing to me. Hell, it could be like throwing a hot dog down a hallway and I'll still love it. You're my wife, one of my sole reasons to exist. If you aren't ready to have sex, we don't have to. If you are ready, then I'm going to love every minute of it. If I even last a minute." I wink at her and she lets out a watery giggle. She leans in and presses a kiss against my lips.

A few minutes pass and our kisses become deeper. Before I know it, I'm lying between her legs on top of her, both of us still fully clothed. I pull away and move a piece of her hair from her face, staring down into her deep blue eyes.

"I want you, I want to try." She whispers, barely loud enough for me to hear. I try not to let her see how giddy I am. Piece by piece, our clothes disappear until we're both completely naked. My mouth attaches itself to her neck and she arches up into me. "Dr. Greene said that um…Because I'm breastfeeding, we may need a little help…" She blushes bright red.

"You mean like…Lube or…" I trail off. Her face gets even redder and she nods. I bite my lip and open the bedside drawer. I know that there is a bottle of it hiding in there. "Do we need to use protection?" I ask her. As much as I love our son, I'm not quite ready for another little Grey to make their appearance.

"No, they put me on a birth control that doesn't interfere with breastfeeding." She bites her lip. I nod my head and lean down again, pressing a kiss to her collarbone. I slowly begin to kiss down her body. When I reach just below her belly button, I move my mouth to her thighs. Kissing next to her knees and then her inner thighs. Ana's fingers weave themselves through my hair, pulling my face closer to where she wants it. I can't help chuckling at her impatience. I press a kiss at the top of her slit before using my tongue to trace over the same spot. She gasps in pleasure and holds my face closer. Not too long after, she tugs my hair and pulls me back to her face, kissing my lips despite the fact that I'd just been enjoying in Mrs. Grey Buffet.

I grab the small bottle of lubricant and apply some to my straining member and then some to her center. After lining myself up with her opening, I rest my forearms on both sides of her head. I lean down and press another kiss against her lips, this time, pushing forward as I do. She gasps and I stop moving.

"Are you okay?" I ask worriedly. She nods her head.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." She takes a few deep breaths. I try not to move, not only to let her adjust to me but also because I'm already on the verge of coming myself. When she finally tells me I can move, I thrust in as slow as possible. I take her hand in mine and hold it above her head. My face presses into her neck and my abdomen begins tightening.

"Shit….Ana, I don't think…Fuck, I don't think I'm going to last very long." I gasp. She wraps her legs around my waist and pushes me deeper. I groan her name and try to change up the pace, hoping to postpone my orgasm. My hand trails down to where our bodies meet, and I rub her. Hoping that the extra stimulation will push her over the edge. She begins moaning and my name leaves her lips repeatedly, making it that much harder to hold on. After what seems like forever, I feel her begin to tighten around me. As she climaxes around me, I can no longer hold on. I give in to the tightening and let my release wash over me. We're both a panting, sweating mess. Looking at the clock I realize that we only lasted ten minutes.

I lean over to kiss her but just as I'm about to press my lips against hers, Teddy's wailing sounds from the monitor. Ana giggles and I can't help but chuckle along with her. We both quickly get up and throw on some clothes before rushing to the nursery. As soon as Teddy is in Ana's arms, his cries stop.

"Do you think he knows?" I ask my wife. She looks at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Knows what?" She asks, unwrapping our son from his blanket.

"What we were doing. Do you think he knows?" Ana rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"No, I love you but just…No. He has impeccable timing though." She kisses his forehead and a big, gummy grin lights up his face.

"That he does. God, we made the perfect baby." I say almost breathless. She smiles at me and then looks back at our son. "I love you, Ana." I put my hand on her lower back and look down at the baby with her.

"I love you too. Thank you for giving me the most amazing life." Her eyes never leave Teddy.

"I should be thanking you. Without you, who knows where I'd be right now." We don't say much more. We just watch our universe fall back asleep. Looking at the two of them, I know that I'm finally where I'm meant to be. I'm a businessman, a son, a husband and a father. Without Ana and Teddy though, I'd be nothing.

 **~!~**

 **Alright! So I am back from vacation! It was awesome. Now I have two months to get ready for my next vacation in California!**

 **WE MADE IT TO 200 REVIEWS! Thank you guys so much for helping this story get there. My next goal is 250 which I think is doable! And thanks to everyone who's stuck with this story. I know I don't have an upload schedule and that can get frustrating.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what your favorite part was, what you'd like to see coming up or even your thoughts on the story as a whole! Hopefully I'll see you next chapter!**

 **Don't forget to follow/favorite/review if you enjoyed it (or even hated it)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

I watch as Teddy lays on the floor, trying to hold his head up. At seven weeks old, he's got pretty good control of it. Well, as much as a seven week old can have. It seems like 'Tummy Time' is his favorite activity (other than spending time with Mommy and of course, meal times). I sigh sadly and keep my eyes trained on him.

Tomorrow I have to head back to work. I'm not looking forward to it at all. I'd much rather be home with Teddy and my wife all day. I have Andrea calling more and more, things at GEH are piling up and I'm the only one who can take care of them. I have four meetings tomorrow, three business lunches over the next week, I've been invited to six benefits. It's not like I can cancel all of them.

"Christian! I have a plan for the day." Ana says excitedly. I hold back my groan because all I really want to do is stay home with them today.

"What do you want to do?" I keep my eyes trained on the baby.

"Well, you're going back to work tomorrow. What if Teddy misses his daddy? So, I was thinking that we could go to Build-A-Bear. We could make him one that has your voice in it. That way, even when you are at work, you'll still be with him." She's practically vibrating with excitement. Build-A-Bear…Filled with annoying little kids, screaming and crying because their parents aren't buying them what they want.

"Build-A-Bear? Isn't he a bit young for that?" I question her. She huffs and crosses her arms.

"Stop trying to get out of this. I want to get him one. There just so happens to be a store about twenty minutes away. Get dressed, I'll get the baby ready. We're leaving in fifteen." She leaves me no room to argue. I groan unhappily and hoist myself up. She takes Teddy to his room to get him dressed.

I meet Ana by the front door. She already has Teddy in his car seat. He's dressed simply in a light blue onesie and shorts. His feet are bare since it's in the 90's today. Ana does however have a little sunhat on him that matches his onesie. Teddy sucks happily on his pacifier while looking around the room. Half an hour later, we're pulling into a parking space. I sigh and prepare myself.

"Are we carrying him or are we going to use the stroller?" I ask her. She gets this devilish grin and gets out of the car without answering me. I follow her lead and stand next to her as she pulls our son out of his car seat. Then she reaches over and grabs it…The torture device. "No, Ana. Absolutely not." I shake my head.

"I carried him for almost nine months, Christian, you can do it for an hour." She puts the Baby Bjorn in my hands.

"Ana, I will hold him for an hour but, no way in hell, am I putting this thing on." I hold it out to her. She chuckles and tucks it away in her backpack along with diapers, wipes, and other baby essentials. Then she hands him over to me.

When we walk into the store, we're immediately assaulted by an employee asking as how we are and what brings us in. Ana of course tells her that it's for Teddy's first bear. They bring over a sticker saying that it's 'Teddie's 1st Time Here'. They misspelled his name. Plus, there was no way I was putting that thing on my son. Who knows how many people have touched it. The employee explains all the sales, and how it works. Ana takes half an hour just choosing the damn bear. Then she wants me to record my voice in it. That takes another fifteen minutes. Finally, we get in line to stuff the thing. Everyone makes comments on how adorable Teddy is and asks how old he is. Then, it turned into a nightmare. Not only did some six-year old start throwing a fit, but when Ana steps on the pedal, Teddy freaks the fuck out. He starts sobbing and tears roll down his face. When the thing is finally stuffed, the girl wants me to rub a heart (that multiple people have probably had their hands on) all over my son's face and arms. After that, my wife decides the damn things needs to get dressed. She puts it in a business suit since 'Daddy wears suits to work'. The ask if I want to be a part of some club and I refuse. I never want to come back here. After checking out, my son is now the owner of a monkey dressed up in a business suit. The only reason it was a success is because Teddy grins every time Ana shows him the damn monkey.

We begin walking back to our car and I see a Victoria's Secret.

"Y'know, I just endured an hour of torture. Don't you think I deserve a little something?" I point to the store and Ana just shakes her head.

"Is this your way of telling me you want to start cross-dressing? I'll support you if that's what you're hinting at." She teases me but heads in the direction of the store. This store has decent lingerie but I've seen better. Just as Ana is about to try something on and model it for me, a rancid smell erupts from my son's diaper. I groan and do what I have to do, lifting his ass to my face and taking a wiff. Sure enough, that's where the smell comes from.

"I need to go change him, will you be okay here?" I ask my wife.

"I'll be fine. Can you just get me my wallet from the backpack? Oh! Don't forget to use the rash cream, he was looking a little red earlier and I wasn't to make sure it doesn't get worse." I nod my head and remove the wallet from the backpack. After throwing it over my shoulder, I head to the restrooms. Luckily, the one here has a family restroom. I lay his mat down on the changing station, that way he's not laying on the dirty plastic, and begin changing his diaper. I keep his little dick covered so he doesn't piss on me too. It would be just my luck that he'd do it in public.

"Teddy, Daddy loves you but how the hell does breastmilk do this to you? This is disgusting." He of course doesn't answer me except to give me a big, gummy smile. Once he's all cleaned up, lathered in diaper cream and redressed, we head back to Victoria's Secret. Ana's at the register, finishing up her purchase. I pout slightly, having missed seeing her in the black, see-through outfit.

We stop in a few more stores and then decide to head home. Teddy falls asleep during the drive so Ana and I sit in a comfortable silence. We slowly get Teddy into his crib once we get home, trying not to wake him. He still has another half an hour before it's time for him to nurse. I sit on the couch with the tv on, becoming bored. I look towards my wife who's playing with the ends of her hair.

"Want to have sex?" I blurt out. Her eyes flash to mine and I can see she's holding back laughter.

"My boobs are going to become a milk bar in twenty minutes. I can't have you messing with them and making them leak or we're going to have one cranky child on our hands." She shakes her head.

"You can leave your bra on, I won't even touch them." I shrug. This time, she can't hold the laughter back.

"Oh please, you're obsessed with them. Seriously, you're almost worse than Teddy. There's no way you'll leave them alone." She stands up and begins walking out of the room.

"Is that a no on the sex?" I call out to her.

"It's a definite no!" she yells back to me. I groan in defeat and stretch out across the couch. I'm not paying attention when something is suddenly dropped onto my stomach. Lotion and tissues. Ana stands over me, grinning. I can't help the chuckle that leaves me.

"What's this for?" I ask her even though I know full well what she's going to say.

"For you to get rid of your frustrations." She teases. I decide to mess with her even more and begin unbuttoning my pants.

"Thanks." I wink and push the pants off of me. Her mouth hangs over in shock before she giggles and sits next to me.

"Y'know, not that long ago, you'd never joke like this." She runs her fingers through my hair. I pull her closer so her legs are draped over my lap.

"I was miserable back then. Fifty shades of fucked up. I'm the man I am, because of you." I stroke her cheek and lean forward, pressing a kiss against her lips. She deepens it. Our tongues meet and both of us groan simultaneously. I flip us so she's on her back and I'm cradled between her legs. Her jeans and my boxer briefs are the only things separating us.

"Mm…We seriously can't have sex…God, Christian…Teddy's going to wake up in like five minutes." She moans, her hands tugging at my hair. Despite the fact that she's saying we need to stop, she pulls me closer and arches up against me. I know she's right however, so I pull back slightly, still panting. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, I roll off of her and promptly onto the ground, forgetting we were on the couch. Almost like an alarm clock, Teddy's wailing sounds from the baby monitor. My wife grins at me and takes off towards our son.

About thirty minutes later, Ana returns to the living room with a wide awake baby in her arms. She hands him over to me and I begin trying to burp him. Ana sits next to me, so I turn towards her. Teddy's butt is on my knee and his chin is in one of my hands. I pat his back firmly with my free hand. Ana lets Teddy hold one of her fingers since he's facing her. We talk for a bit before we hear his adult sized burp. It sounded a bit wet however. Ana's eyes widen in shock and slowly fall so she's looking at her hand. The hand which is covered in spit up and I mean absolutely covered. Teddy's somehow missed me and the couch completely and managed to just get Ana. I crack up laughing and lean down to kiss Teddy's head.

"Finally! Finally he targets someone other than me!" I cheer. Ana uses a baby wipe to get the spit up off of her hand and hands me one to wipe of Teddy's face. She shakes her head and leaves to go take a shower. I hold Teddy in front of me, a huge grin on my face. "Teddy, Daddy is so proud of you. We've gotta stick together, you and me. Let's start on phase two. If you poop on Mommy tomorrow while I'm at work, Daddy will buy you whatever kind of car you want for your sixteenth birthday. Is that a deal little man?" Obviously I know he doesn't understand anything I'm saying, except for maybe the word 'Mommy'. However, it's great to know that Ana's not immune to his little disgusting disasters.

 **~!~**

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 13! Thanks to everyone sticking with this story!**

 **Has anyone else been to Build-A-Bear? Any experiences you wish to share?**

 **Don't forget to review! Let me know what you liked, what you want to see, and of course what you think of the story so far!**

 **Hope to see you all for the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

When they say that 'Time flies when you're having fun', they're not kidding. These last five weeks have seemed to fly by. Teddy is twelve weeks old now. With more milestones comes more immunizations though. Today Teddy has a doctor's appointment. He's going to get his Rotavirus, DTaP/IPV/Hib, and Pneumococcal Conjugate (PVC) immunizations today. That means he's going to be extremely cranky after his shots.

There was no way I was missing this appointment for him, so I told Andrea that I wouldn't be in today. Things at work have been stressful. While we're not losing any money, the opposite in fact, my employees have gotten lazy. They're used to me not being there and slacking off. I've fired three people for it already. I'm putting it behind me for today though and focusing on my son.

Ana undresses Teddy when his nurse asks us to. I worry that he'll get cold because the room is a little chilly. His chubby fists go straight into his mouth and he starts to chew on them. As Ana's fingers trail along his ribs, his face lights up into his adorable grin. He hasn't laughed yet, but we know it's right around the corner. It's not long until Teddy's doctor comes in. Ana is sitting on the exam table with our diaper clad son in her lap.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, how are you today?" She asks us while looking at Teddy's file.

"Good, anxious to make sure Teddy's healthy though." Ana says and bites her lip. Suddenly Teddy shrieks loudly and smiles.

"Looks like someone doesn't like being ignored." The doctor jokes. Teddy's been making all kinds of noises lately.

"He's definitely going to be a talker when he's older." Ana smiles brightly at our little boy.

The doctor goes through a bunch of things for us and has the nurse bring in his shots. Ana gets him nursing to try and distract him from the pain. However, as soon as the first needle pierced his leg, he screams bloody murder. I rush out of my seat and next to Ana. My hand strokes Teddy's hair, trying to help him calm down. Thankfully, the next shots get done quickly. Ana tries to soothe him but he's still sobbing.

"I just want to weigh him one more time and then you can get him redressed." The doctor takes Teddy from Ana's arms and lays him down on the scale. He's 15.1 pounds. The doctor hands him back to my wife who starts pulling his clothes back on him. He's calmed down slightly but has a lock of her hair in a death grip.

"Everything seems to be right on track. He follows movement with his eyes, he can very obviously hear you. I will warn you that within these next few weeks, it's likely that he'll have a growth spurt. He could be hungrier or crankier than usual. He may regress with his sleeping patterns. It's normal and it will pass. You can start trying him on baby foods in about four weeks, though I do recommend that you still primarily breastfeed him. Within the next few weeks he could also start laughing, if he hasn't already. You may want to consider starting to baby proof because he's about to go through that stage where everything goes in his mouth." Teddy's doctor smiles at us and asks if we have any questions. We don't so she tells us to schedule Teddy's next appointment at the front desk and she'll see us then.

Ana and I are eager to get out of there. Teddy is still extremely cranky from the shots and we just want to get him home. He falls asleep in the car, clutching his stuffed monkey. I slowly pull him from his car seat once we get home. He doesn't wake up as we get inside. Gail sees his tear stained face and I can tell she feels bad for him. I lay him in his bouncer then carry it to the piano. I play quiet lullabies, knowing they relax him.

Teddy sleeps for about two hours before he wakes up screaming. Ana cuddles him close to her and gets him to try to nurse. When he finally does latch on, we both breathe sighs of relief. As he eats, Ana runs her fingers through his hair. His eyes never leave hers. My phone begins to ring, making me tear my eyes away from my wife and son.

"Hello?" I answer without looking at the caller ID.

"Christian! I need you!" My brother practically screams over the phone.

"Elliot? What is going on?" I want to roll my eyes. He has a tendency to overreact and I have a feeling that this is one of those time.

"Look, I just need you to meet me somewhere. This is serious."

"Teddy isn't feeling well right now, Elliot. I can't leave Ana here to deal with that by herself." Ana's eyes shoot up to mine. She raises an eyebrow and I just shake my head.

"Seriously? She can handle him for a couple hours. I'm begging you, Christian. I need someone to talk to." He sounds on the verge of tears. I run my hand over my face and sit forward.

"Why don't you just come to my place. We can talk in my office, that way if Ana needs me, I'll be here. We'll still have some privacy though." I suggest. Elliot reluctantly agrees, telling me that he'll be here in about half an hour.

"What's going on?" Ana asks as Teddy finishes up eating. She begins patting his back, trying to burp him. It pisses him off however and he starts screaming. I sigh and take him from her which pisses him off even more.

"I have no clue, Elliot needs me though and I don't want to leave when Teddy is like this. So he's coming here and we're going to talk in my office." I tell her as I gently rub Teddy's back and bounce him slightly. At this point, I don't even care if he spits up on me. I kiss the side of his head and continue to bounce him.

When Elliot arrives, Teddy is still in a very cranky mood. I pass him over to Ana and tell her to come get me if she needs anything. Then, I lead Elliot to my office. We sit on the couch, Elliot with his head in his hands.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on, or do I have to guess?" I ask him. He sighs and sits back, looking up at the ceiling.

"The wedding is in two weeks. Two. And then Kate and I were supposed to go on a big honeymoon trip, get drunk everyday and have sex every night." He whispers.

"Okay, and you still can't do this why?" His eyes shoot towards me.

"Because in seven months, you're going to be an uncle." He groans. My eyes pop open in surprise. It was no secret that Elliot and Kate wanted kids but not for a long time.

"Oh." Is all I can say.

"Kate's been really sick, almost twenty-four seven. The doctor also says that the placenta is looking a bit low so we're not allowed fly anywhere. Kate's not allowed to drink. Plus, with all the throwing up…We can't go on our honeymoon, we're going to have to push back the wedding…This baby is just…Messing everything up." He shrugs his shoulders.

"When Ana told me she was pregnant, I told her off and ran away. I'll regret that for the rest of my life. I should've stayed and held her hand. I should've talked to her rather than scream at her. I just had so many plans for us and then they were shot to shit because suddenly she's got this little invader inside her. Then Jack Hyde happened and I almost lost both of them. Now that he's here…I'd rather die than live a day without my son. It seems kinda shitty right now, I know. Kate's sick, plans are changing and it's all because of this little being that you can't even see. But in a few months, you're going to be able to see the baby and feel it kick. You're going to prepare their nursery and pick their name. Your life is going to change and for the better. Your child will make you a better man." Elliot says nothing after my speech. He sits there for a good five minutes just staring at the floor.

"I'm scared. I know I said that I wanted kids. I do want kids. I just want time with my wife though too. I'm not even mature enough for a kid. I'll fuck it up." I see his eyes fill with tears.

"I know it seems like the end of the world right now, but in seven months, when you're holding you son or daughter…This conversation is going to seem ridiculous. All that's going to matter is that tiny, or in Teddy's case, huge baby." With the last comment, Elliot chuckles watery. "You need to talk to Kate. She's the person you need to be leaning on right now. She's probably feeling the exact same way you are. You need to realize though, she already loves the baby. She will choose that baby over you in an instant. Be mindful of her feelings." I warn him. He nods his head. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door and the handle turns. Ana walks in with a whimpering Teddy in her arms.

"Can you please take him for a minute. Gail ran to the store and Taylor has the day off with Sophie. I just really need the bathroom." She bites her lip. I take Teddy from her arms and she practically runs out. I shake my head and laugh lightly before siting back down with Elliot. He stares at my son silently.

"Why is he so pissy?" Elliot asks me. I touch Teddy's cheek and kiss his forehead.

"He had some shots today at the doctor. He's been cranky since. The only time he's content is when he's nursing." I explain. Elliot nods his head and then looks at me confused.

"So, when you and Ana…Y'know…Do you like drink…Like do her boobs-" I cut him off there, not even wanting to hear the rest.

"I'm not even going there with you. Get home to your fiancée, Elliot. I've got a baby to take care of." I grin at him. I walk him to the front door. Just as he's about to leave, he pulls me into a hug, being mindful of the baby in my arms. He doesn't say anything as he lets go and walks to his car. Ana sneaks up on me silently.

"Did he tell you about the baby?" she asks me as soon as I close the door. I shake my head look at her incredulously.

"You know?"

"Kate's my best friend, I knew before he did. Kate was freaking out so she made me come over when she was taking the pregnancy test." Ana shrugs. She takes Teddy from my arms and cuddles him against her.

"He's scared. He's not ready to share her yet." I push her hair away from her face.

"Reminds me of someone I know." She winks at me. "He'll be a good father though. Once it sinks in, it'll be like there was no life before the baby."

"I love you Anastasia Grey." I kiss her lightly. She gives me a bright smile that melts my heart.

"I love you too Christian Grey."

 **~!~**

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 14! I wanted to get it out last night but I didn't feel like it was good enough so I worked on it most of today.**

 **So I have a question, would you like to see a little angst? I was also thinking of adding a bit of a time jump.**

 **Thanks for sticking with this story! If you like it, don't forget to follow/favorite/review! We're almost to our 250 review goal!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **Before I continue, I'd just like to say that I know I'm deviating from E.L. James' story line slightly. In Freed, Kate wasn't pregnant until Teddy was one which was pointed out by one of the readers. I hope that doesn't stop you from reading though.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV ~ 3 MONTHS LATER**

I kiss up Ana's body, reaching her lips. Her fingers wind themselves in my hair, bringing me closer. I flip us over so she's on top of me. She's changed so much in these past few months. She's lost practically all her baby weight but her hips are a little wider, perfect to grab on to. All of the sudden, she pulls away looking startled.

"What time is it?" She asks worriedly. I look over at the alarm clock.

"It's five a.m., why? What's wrong?" I don't see what could possibly be wrong. Teddy won't be awake for another two hours. Neither of us has work today.

"Five?! Shit, I have to start cooking." My jaw drops as she hops off of me, leaving me alone and naked in our bed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I grab my boxers off the floor and jump to my feet.

"It's Thanksgiving! Teddy's first Thanksgiving, it has to be perfect. Plus, everyone is getting here around noon. I was going to pre-cook some things last night, but you and your restless groin distracted me." She's wearing nothing but tiny boy shorts and one of my wife-beaters.

"Hey, you wanted it just as much as I did last night! We barely made it to our room before you undressed me." Ana rolls her eyes at my comment.

"Christian, your parents, my parents, Kate, Elliot, Mia and Ethan are going to be here in just a matter of hours. Nothing is done, and the turkey is going to take forever to cook. Now, if you are good and you help me then tonight, once our families are gone and Teddy is in bed, I'll let you do whatever you want to me." She tries to bribe me. I feel the grin light up my face and my head is suddenly filled with not-so-innocent thoughts.

"Anything? Even…" I wrap my arms around her waist but let my hands wander down to squeeze her ass. She raises an eyebrow.

"Anything but that." I pout as the words leave her mouth.

"We've only done it a couple times! Why not just try once more?" I ask. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Christian, how would you like it if something almost nine inches long was shoved up your ass?" Ana asks, and I cringe at the image. "That's what I thought. Now if you want to pull out some toys, maybe even some rope, go for it. But no way in hell is your penis coming anywhere near that hole tonight." She kisses my cheek and walks towards the kitchen. I try to cut through the living room and end up stepping on one of Teddy's toy trucks.

"Fuck me! Why the hell isn't this in the toybox?" I mutter to myself and begin to tidy up the living room. It really is a mess. There's toys everywhere, blankets, pacifiers. It's like hurricane Teddy whipped through. Twenty minutes later, everything is where it should be. I can hear Ana banging around in the kitchen.

I follow the sound and the sight I'm greeted with makes me drool. Ana's reaching up, grabbing mixing bowls from the high cabinet. The shirt has ridden up, revealing her lower back and showing off her ass. I sneak up behind her. She squeals when I pull her against me, letting her feel just how much I want her. I move her hair away from her neck and trail kisses along it. Her head tilts back, giving me access to kiss even more of her. My hands slide under my shirt and along her flat stomach.

"Mmm…We can't…I have so much to do." She groans. I let my hands slide up, cupping her perfect breasts. She pulls my hands away however. "You can't touch those until after Teddy's been fed." I nod my head and lower my hands until they're at the band of her panties.

I slowly slide my hand under them, trailing them along her wetness. She moans and presses against me. I quickly push them down and she bends over the countertop, pulling the shirt up so I'd have better access to one of my favorite parts of her. My boxers join her panties on the floor. Rubbing myself against her, I feel myself twitch as she moans my name. I line myself up with her center and slowly slide inside her. She gasps and presses back against me. It's not long before I feel her begin to tighten around me. My climax follows soon after hers and we're both left breathless. We begin laughing together and I kiss the back of her neck.

"That was amazing." I pull away from her. She runs her hands through her hair and shakes it out. I run and grab a washcloth from the closest bathroom to help her clean up.

Ana heads back to our room and changes into yoga pants and a tank top. I kiss her forehead and help her get things ready in the kitchen. For the next hour I help her start cooking. The baby monitor sounds, Teddy's crying filling the kitchen. I run upstairs and see Teddy lying wide awake on his back. His crying stops as soon as he sees me and he grins happily. I can't help but return the smile.

I pick him up under his arms, my fingers brushing against his ribs and he laughs loudly. God, I can't believe I helped create this perfect little boy.

"Good morning, Teddy Bear. What do you say we get you changed and dressed? Then we'll head downstairs, and we can get you some breakfast." I grab a new diaper and wipes then lay him on the changing table. I take off his pajamas and he grabs onto his foot, bringing it into his mouth. Once he's all changed, I put him in the outfit that Ana's picked for him to wear today.

"Mamamama!" Teddy's yells in his high-pitched voice. I put him on my hip and head into the kitchen. Ana already has his cereal mixed and ready and waiting for him. I put him in his high chair and he practically vibrates with excitement. His mouth is open before I can even get his cereal on the spoon. Ana walks over and presses a kiss to his forehead. As she moves to keep cooking, Teddy grabs her hair and pulls it. She pries his fingers away and looks at him sternly.

"Theodore Grey, you do not pull Mommy's hair." She tells him. When he was little, it wasn't a big deal. He wasn't that strong. Now though, when he grabs, he likes to pull and refuses to let go. His bottom lip sticks out and quivers a little bit. I try and distract him by giving him another bite of his cereal. Once Teddy is done eating, I wipe his face off and take him to the living room.

I sit Teddy in his jumper and then turn on _Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade._ He loves the colors and it keeps him occupied. I set up the dining room, making sure I can see Teddy the whole time. He's entranced by the floats on the screen. I can't help but take pictures of him of course.

The time flies and soon enough, there's knocking on the door. Within half an hour, everyone arrives. My mom scoops Teddy up as soon as she's in the house. Elliot shows off Kate's baby bump. Carla goes and talks to Ana while Ray and my father watch football with me. I take Teddy from my mother and put him on his stomach in the living room for his tummy time. No one is really paying much attention until I hear Ana gasp. My eyes flit to hers and then I focus my gaze on what she's staring at. Teddy, on his hands and knees. He's done this before and rocked back and forth like he was trying to crawl. This time however, he picks up his hand and moves his leg as well. He does this until he's all the way over to his mother and laying at her feet. Ana picks him up with tears in her eyes and hugs him close to her, whispering to him how proud she is. I immediately get up and give them both a big hug. My mom and Carla are crying. Bob, Ray and my father look extremely proud. Elliot is no where to be found. Kate is taking a nap on the couch.

When the turkey is finally done, I get Teddy all set up in is high chair. My mom and Carla help Ana bring everything out while everyone else takes a seat at the table. Teddy is between Ana and I so we can feed him. He's having mashed potatoes and cranberry sauce.

"So, Kate and I have a couple announcements that we want to make." Elliot says in the middle of dinner. He looks at Kate and grins. "Well, you all know that we pushed back the wedding and were going to wait until after the baby is born. However, yesterday, we went to the courthouse and…We got married." He says. The whole table is silent.

"What the hell do you mean, 'you got married'?" My mother growls.

"We already had the license, we just made it official…With a judge and everything." He shrugs. Kate has her bottom lip between her teeth and looks down at the table nervously.

"We just wanted to be married, Grace. We were ready." Kate explains quietly. My mom takes a deep breath but says nothing. It's hard to be mad at a pregnant woman.

"I can cheer you up, Mom." Elliot looks sheepish. My mom just raises an eyebrow. "You're going to have a granddaughter. The baby is a girl." He grins. My mom squeals and pulls them into a hug.

Congratulations made their way around the table and suddenly the newest Grey is all that can be talked about. Dinner and dessert is a success. Teddy gets his first taste of pumpkin pie which he thinks is disgusting. That didn't stop my mom from trying to get him to eat more of it though. When everyone finally leave, I breathe a sigh of relief. I love them, I really do, but sometimes they're just too much.

I sit on the couch, Teddy on my lap. He's fast asleep and clutching onto my shirt. I look at my watch and notice that it's nine p.m. Slowly I stand and make my way into the nursery. I gently change Teddy into his pajamas and get him settled into his crib. I watch as he sleeps, his chest moving up and down, wondering how I deserved such the perfect child.

"It's been a long day, I could use a shower. Care to join me?" I hear Ana from behind me. I turn and smile at her. She leads us to the bathroom. When she moves to start the shower, I stop her and begin running a bath. In no time, the tub is filled. I climb in first and Ana sits between my legs, leaning back against my chest.

"It's been awhile since we went out, just the two of us. What do you say to a date night tomorrow? Mom and Dad can watch Teddy for a few hours." I tangle my fingers with hers. She squeezes her hand around mine.

"Have you already asked them, or are you assuming that they will?" she giggles.

"My mother never passes up an opportunity to keep Teddy to herself, you know that." I lean forward and kiss her neck.

"If she wants to watch him, then yes. I'd love to spend some time together. Maybe…If you want to try…She can have him overnight?" Ana bites her lip. My mouth practically drops. Ana's always been too nervous to have him spend the night away from home.

"Overnight? You're sure? I know that you haven't been ready for that. I don't want you to feel pressured." I sit up a little bit so that I can look her in the eyes. She smiles and nods her head.

"I'm sure. I figured that maybe we can pay a little visit to Escala." She blushes bright red and I feel myself harden even further. I crash my lips to hers and move her so she's straddling my lap. Our tongues slide against each other and our teeth clash. My hands wander into her hair and pull her closer to me. Our bodies are flush together, the water making us slippery. Just as I'm about to line myself up with her, the doorbell goes off.

I'm instantly angry. It's late at night, we have a sleeping infant and it's Thanksgiving. Whoever it is, is about to get an earful. I throw on some sweatpants and head to the front door. I can hear Ana's bare feet pad along behind me. I throw the door open and I'm shocked by the person standing there.

"Elena? What the hell are you doing here?" she's looking at the ground, but I can instantly tell that it's her. I hear my wife's breath hitch angrily. I just know that this is going to end badly and I'm not ready for it.

 **~!~**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! We're almost at 250 reviews!**

 **Let me know what you guys think! What do you think is going to happen with Elena?**

 **Don't forget to review! Feel free to ask any questions and I'll do my best to answer them without giving too much of this story away!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ana growls before Elena can even answer me. Elena looks up and rolls her eyes at my wife. She takes a step forward and with that one movement, it's clear that she's extremely drunk. She trips, and I automatically move and catch her. She takes the opportunity to rub my bare biceps. I quickly straighten her and step away. Looking behind her, I try to see if she brought her driver. Instead, I find her car, parked roughly, halfway in the driveway and the other half in the grass.

"Did you drive here? Do you know how irresponsible that was? You could've killed someone!" I yell at her. She still remains silent. My patience is wearing thin. I turn towards my wife and run a hand over my face. "We can't let her leave. I'll try to call Linc but…Last time I checked, they weren't on speaking terms. Her driver has always had holidays off and I don't know if that's changed."

"I don't want her in my house, Christian. She's a child molester. She should be rotting in jail. Get rid of her, now." Ana's voice leaves no room for argument. I sigh and look at her apologetically.

"She can't drive, Ana. What am I supposed to do? There's no one to call." My hands move to tug at my hair in frustration. She laughs humorlessly. All of the sudden, I feel a hand grab at my crotch and I jump away. Elena stumbles drunkenly towards me again.

"You were always a good boy, Christian. We need to play again." She licks her lips suggestively. I look at my wife and she has unshed tears in her eyes.

"If you don't get her out of here, I'm taking Teddy and staying with your parents. I'm not letting her anywhere near my son. The choice is yours. Get her the fuck out or I'll stay somewhere else tonight." With that, Ana walks away.

I bring Elena in and sit her on the couch. She promptly passes out and I take the opportunity to call Taylor. He's with Gail in California, visiting her parents since I gave them the weekend off. I can't call my mother, I'm pretty sure she'd murder Elena. Elliot will hold this over my head, so I can't call him. Mia and Ethan live an hour away. I could call her a cab, but then her car would be left here, and she'd have to return for it. I hear a throat clear from behind me and I see Ana standing there in yoga pants and a long sleeve shirt.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do. There's just no easy solution." I tug at my hair in frustration. Ana comes over and runs her fingers through my hair while looking at the passed out woman on our couch.

"I know there's no easy solution, but she's not staying here tonight. I don't care about your history with her. I love you, Christian, but I hate her." She shakes her head.

"What if…I drive her home in her car and you follow in ours. That way she'll have her car at her place in the morning and there will be no excuse to come over again." I suggest. Ana sighs and removes her hand from my hair.

"What you need to do is call the police. Not only was she driving here drunk, but she somehow got through the security. How did she open the gates?" Ana bites her lip. I tug at my hair in frustration.

"They'll lock her up, Ana. The police will be all over, they'll have to tow her car out of here. It just seems like so much trouble." She laughs humorlessly and crosses her arms.

"She's the trouble. She came here, in the middle of the night, drunk off her ass. She broke into our property. What if she'd tried to get in the house instead of knocking, Christian? What would we have done? We have our six-month old son asleep in his nursery upstairs. She could've done something to him." I consider her words and sigh. I pick my phone up ad dial the number for the police department.

They arrive within twenty minutes. Three police cars, an ambulance and a tow truck park themselves in my driveway. The EMT'S give her something called a 'banana bag', filled with yellowish fluid. One of the cops attach a handcuff to Elena's wrist and the other side to the gurney. She wakes up as they're putting the handcuffs on and she begins screaming. She ends up punching the cop with her free hand and he has to restrain her.

While that's going on, another cop asks us about what happened. We go over the events of the night what seems like a thousand times. She recommends that we get a restraining order. Three hours later, our driveway is empty. Teddy wakes up to eat, so Ana tends to him. I sit in my office, drowning myself in whiskey. When Ana finds me, I'm tipsy.

"I love you. I'm sorry for all the shit I've put you through. I don't know how you can love me. I'm a horrible person. My birth mother, Leila, Hyde and fucking Elena. We can't catch a break. My past is going to haunt me for the rest of my life." I feel myself sob. Ana rushes over and makes me look at her.

"You are not your past, Christian Grey. With your mother, you were too young to control that. Leila was delusional, you couldn't expect that. You didn't even know who Jack was until he was in jail. Elena…She feeds on pain. She can't be happy unless she's hurting someone else and unfortunately, she chose you. You are Christian Grey. You aren't Ella, or Leila, Hyde or Elena. You can't decide their actions." She kisses my cheeks before pulling away and making me meet her eyes again. "I love you more than almost anything in this entire universe."

"Almost anything?" I grin slightly. She giggles and sits back.

"You were demoted to second place when I found out I was pregnant." I lean forward and press a soft kiss on her lips.

"I can accept that. As long as you can accept that you're second place to our amazing son as well." My fingers brush her hair from her eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Suddenly, there's a fire in her eyes that I know all too well. She straddles my waist. My office chair is just big enough to fit us. Our hands fumble around. She doesn't even remove her clothes. My pants are pushed down just enough to release my hardness. I can't contain my gasp as she quickly moves her panties aside and slams down onto me. My hands grip her waist, helping her move. I hold her so tightly, she'll no doubt have bruises in the morning. One of my hand makes its way into her hair, pulling slightly so I have more access to her neck. My lips immediately attack themselves to the pale skin and Ana moans. I quickly move us so she's bent over my desk. She grips the edge and bites her lip, looking back at me. I pull her panties down quickly and shed my pants. I waste no time entering her from behind. We're loud and rough, unable to hold back. When we climax together, we're both breathless and left feeling like Jello. We groan as I pull away from her body. She remains lying across the desk while I practically fall back into the chair.

"That was amazing." Ana pants tiredly. I nod my head despite the fact that she can't see me, but I'm too out of it to speak. She slowly straightens up and turns toward me. I flash her a huge smile and throw my hands behind my head. I'm officially sober from the whiskey but drunk on her.

"We're definitely going to Escala tomorrow." I laugh. She giggles and leans forward to kiss my cheek. I know that we still have a lot to talk about everything that happened but for now, we're okay. I just want to be with my wife and ignore Elena Lincoln. She's my past and it's time to focus on the future.

 **~!~**

 **So, I rewrote this chapter over and over again. This is the only version that's fully finished. I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you'd like to see the other version, I'll send it via PM as long as you're not a guest. It is a lot more angsty than this one and like I said, it's not completed.**

 **Next Chapter will most likely be what happens at Escala and of course, Ana's reaction to leaving Teddy overnight with Grace and Carrick.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated. Remember, if you'd like to read the unfinished alternate version of this chapter, just let me know.**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope to see you for the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

I watch as Ana rushes around the house. There are two suitcases packed by the front door, both filled to the brim with things for Teddy. You'd think we were shipping him off to boarding school rather than having my parents watch him overnight. Teddy sits on the floor, swaying slightly. He's been sitting up by himself for about a week but he's still a bit unsteady. Of-course his monkey is clutched in his arms, the ear soaked in slobber.

I look down at Teddy, meeting his eyes, and make a funny face at him. He can't contain his laughter. Luckily, he never woke up last night other than to eat. He's his perfectly normal, happy self. I pick him up and set him on my knee. He loves when I quickly bounce him up and down. Add on the fact that my fingers are close enough to his ribs that it's ticklish to him and his giggles erupt throughout the room. I can't believe that he's already six months old. He's ticklish, smiling, sitting up and crawling. I miss him being tiny.

"Christian! I can't find his monkey. He can't sleep without his monkey. Hell, he can't do anything without his monkey." Ana panics. I chuckle and hold up the soggy stuffed animal. Teddy immediately protests and grabs its foot, bringing it back to his mouth.

"Ana, you need to calm down. We don't need to pack his whole nursery. My parents have things for him. He'll be fine." I stand with Teddy in my arms and walk over to her. She strokes his cheek and he gives Ana a big smile.

"I just…What if he needs us and we aren't there?" Tears gather in her eyes. I sigh and pull her closely to me. Being mindful of the baby between us.

"He will be perfectly fine. My parents will call us if anything happens. But…If you want, we don't have to do the overnight thing. We can just pick him up in a few hours or we can…Reschedule. I want you to be comfortable with this, and not feel like it's being forced on you." I look down at the floor. I am desperate for this time together but if she's not ready, then she's not ready. When I finally look up, her bottom lip is held between her teeth.

"I'm sorry, Christian. I just…He's still so little." She takes Teddy from my arms and cuddles him into her. I nod my head and grab the bags by the door.

"I'll just unpack his stuff and call my mom, let her know that we're gonna reschedule." I head up to the nursery and begin unpacking the clothes and toys Ana's put in the bags. Once all of Teddy's stuff is in it's proper place, I call my mom and let her know what's going on. She's understanding and tells me to give the baby a kiss for her. When I return downstairs, Ana's playing with Teddy. She looks up and gives me a small smile. I return it and head to my office. I might as well get some work done. A few hours later, there's a knock at the door and Ana walks in.

"Teddy's napping. I came to see what you're doing." She explains.

"Just getting some work done. I have a few big meetings next week, best to be prepared." I tell her. She nods her head and sits on the couch in the corner of the room. We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"I really am sorry, Christian. I know you were looking forward to tonight. I'm not ready to leave him. I thought I was, but I'm not." She says apologetically. I shake my head and move to sit next to her.

"Don't apologize. He's only six months old, Ana. If you're not ready, then you don't have to explain anything to me." I kiss her cheek and take her hand in mine. She nods and takes a deep breath.

"What do you say you, me and Teddy go out to dinner tonight? Just the three of us." I push her hair away from her face.

"I'd love that. We don't really go out to eat with Teddy." I lean forward and softly kiss her lips. She tries to deepen it, but I pull away slightly.

"I still have a bit more to do. We can head out once Teddy wakes up from his nap." I stand and make my way back over to my laptop. Ana has a small frown on her face. I get back to work and she leaves the office. I can't help feeling guilty for blowing her off like that.

An hour later, there's another knock at my door. This time, Ana walks in holding a wide-awake Teddy. He sees me and smiles wide from behind his pacifier. I can't help but return the grin and reach out for him. Once he's in my arms, I follow Ana to the front door. She has the diaper bag ready and the keys in her hands.

"Where would you like to go? We can't really go anywhere fancy with this little guy." I ask while buckling Teddy into his car seat.

"How about that pizza place by GEH?" She suggests. I climb into the driver's side and she hands me the keys. The drive there is about twenty minutes long and filled with silence. When we arrive, Ana gets Teddy from his car seat and we head inside. The hostess immediately tries flirting with me. I roll my eyes and tell her we need a table for three with a high chair.

Before placing Teddy in the high chair, Ana puts a cover on it. He holds tightly to his monkey and takes in his surroundings. He sits in between Ana and me. She puts a bib around his neck and pulls out some of the pureed baby food that he eats. As soon as he sees the container, he bounces up and down in excitement.

"Hello, I'm going to be your waitress this evening. Can I get you guys anything to drink?" The blonde teenager asks us. She pops her gum annoyingly, her pen poised to write in her order book.

"I'll have a _Coke_ , my wife will have _Sprite_." I tell her. She writes it down and then looks at Teddy.

"Is he gonna have anything?" She points her pen at him.

"A small cup of water." Ana looks up and answers her, then turns back to our son. The waitress, who's name I didn't bother to learn, leaves. She comes back ten minutes later with our drinks. We order a couple pizzas and wait. Ana transfers the water into a bottle and puts it near Teddy. She also begins to feed him some of his puree. Soon enough, he's got it all over his face and he's loving it. I can't help but take pictures of him.

By the time we're done eating, Teddy is practically passed out. I pay the bill and slowly lift Teddy from the chair. He presses his face against my neck and I feel his breathing even out. I'm careful not to wake him as I get him settled back into his car seat.

"Christian? Are you still mad about tonight?" Ana asks me quietly on the drive one.

"Mad? I'm not now and I never was mad. I'll admit that I was a bit disappointed. I was excited to spend the night with you without any interruptions. It wasn't even just about the sex. Since we've had Teddy, he's been our sole focus. That's alright but I still want to be Ana and Christian. I just wanted a night to focus on us." I shrug my shoulders, keeping my eyes on the road.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you." I look over and see tears in her eyes. I pull over off the side of the road and make her look at me.

"Oh, Ana. I love you. I wasn't disappointed in you. I was disappointed with the situation. There's nothing wrong with not being ready to leave Teddy overnight. That just means that we have to wait a bit before we go back to Escala. We can still have kinky fuckery in our bed at home." I wink at her. A tiny giggle escapes her. "I love you, Anastasia Grey. More than anything…Other than our son." I lean forward and kiss her forehead.

"Y'know, Teddy should be out for the next couple hours. If you get us home, I'm sure we can find something to do while he's sleeping." She squeezes my thigh and I have to hold back my groan. I quickly check the mirrors before pulling back onto the road. We're ten minutes from home when all of the sudden, we're jolted forward. I step on the breaks, sliding along the wet roads. My heart beats heavily in my chest and I feel like I could cry. Teddy screams in the back seat. Ana and I both rush out of the car. She checks on Teddy while I look at the back of the car. The back bumper is mangled and there's a woman spouting nonsense about how sorry she is. I ignore her and rush to check Teddy. Ana's pulled him out of the car seat and is looking him over. I brush his hair out of his face and check him myself for any cuts, bumps and bruises. I turn back towards the woman.

"What the fuck were you thinking? We have a baby in the car!" I scream. She cries.

"I'm so sorry! My phone fell, and I looked away for just a moment. I-I didn't know you had a baby in the car." She's sobbing so hard that I can barely make out her words.

"We have a damn sticker that says there's a baby in the car for imbeciles like you! Why the fuck were you on your phone anyway?" My words make the woman cry harder. Ana puts her hand on my bicep, trying to calm me down. I take a deep breath and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Ana, will you please call the police? There's shit all over the road that needs cleaned up. I need to put the hazards on."

"Christian, I don't want Teddy in the middle of the road like this." Ana adjusts him higher onto her hip. I look at Teddy. He looks scared as fuck. Ana presses a kiss to his forehead.

"Why don't you two get out of the road? It's too dangerous out here." I place my hand on the small of her back and lead her to the side of the road. I give her my phone to call the police, then I make my way back to the car.

"Sir…I really am sorry. It was an accident." The woman whispers.

"I'm not going to say that you're all forgiven, and everything is fine. So please, stop apologizing. Are you feeling okay? Are you injured in any way?" I ask. I may be a dick but I want to make sure she isn't hurt.

"No, I may have a bruise from the seatbelt but that's it I think. Um, should we exchange insurance information now or when the police arrive?" She questions me. I run my hand through my hair.

"Let's just wait until they arrive. I think it's best we join my wife and son over there. People tend to drive fast on this road and I'd rather not be hit again." I make my way back towards my family. We sit in an awkward silence for fifteen minutes.

"I need to get Teddy's blanket. His monkey is still in the car too." Ana says as she rocks our whimpering little boy. I quickly run to the car and grab his blankie and his monkey. As soon as Teddy sees what I'm holding, he lightens up a bit. I take him from Ana and rock him slowly. He drifts off to sleep within a couple minutes.

The police finally arrive after almost forty minutes of waiting. I notice one of the cops is the same one from last night. After everything is taken care of, they offer us a ride home. We don't hesitate in accepting since we want to get Teddy back as soon as possible.

As much as I would've like to make love to my wife when we got back, we were exhausted. We just wanted the day to be over. So, we got dressed in our pajamas and Teddy spent the night in bed with us. In the morning, I woke before my wife and son. He's on top of her chest, snuggled against her. She instinctively supports him with on hand on his butt and the other on his upper back. I take a photo and set it as my home screen. I quietly leave the bed, letting my family sleep. When I walk downstairs, I see a familiar form in my kitchen.

"Gail? You and Taylor weren't supposed to be back until Monday." I walk towards the counter. She turns around and smiles warmly at me.

"How could I be anywhere else when you and your family have had such a tough few days? Plus, my mother was getting on my last nerve." She winks at me and I can't hold back my chuckle. "Now, what would you like for breakfast, Mr. Grey?"

"Whatever you make will be just fine, Mrs. Taylor." I sit at the counter as she cooks my breakfast. When it's finished, she sets it in front of me and begins working on the dishes. "Thank you, Gail. I really appreciate you cutting your holiday short for us." She turns and looks at me.

"You're like family to me, Christian. It should be me, thanking you. You brought Jason into my life. If it wasn't for you, I'd be some old spinster. I've gotten to see you turn from a workaholic introvert, to a family man. Watching you become a husband and then a father is one of the greatest joys of my life, truly." She reaches over and lays a hand on my cheek.

"Dadadadada!" The high pitched scream makes me turn my head. Teddy's bed head is crazy as Ana carries him over to Gail and I. She rushes around and takes my son from my wife and kisses his cheek. I can't hold back my chuckle as she gets him settled into his high chair. Ana sits next to me and sneaks a piece of bacon off my plate. Gail begins to feed Teddy his mashed bananas. He of course gets it all over the place.

"Gail, would you mind watching Teddy for a few hours today? Christian and I need to go into the city and I know Grace and Carrick are working." Ana sneaks more food off my plate as she talks to Gail.

"Of course! I'd be happing to watch this little one. We can watch _Baby Einstein_ , play in his baby gym and a whole bunch of other stuff." Though she's answering Ana, she directs it at Teddy, using a high-pitched baby voice. He grins happily, and I notice that his gums look a little red. I have a feeling that tonight isn't going to be much fun for Teddy.

An hour later, Ana and I head out. Gail is watching Teddy and I have absolutely no clue where we're going. My wife drives, and we end up in the parking garage of Escala. I can't keep the grin off my face as she takes my hand and we head up to the penthouse. There's just something about elevators. I can't help myself as I press Ana up against the wall in the small square room. She moans, and her hands grip my hair tightly. I wedge my knee between her thighs, feeling how hot and ready she is for me already.

"What is it about elevators?" I tease her. She giggles, and I press myself against her even closer. When the doors finally open to our floor, I pick her up bridal style and rush to the Red Room. We part ways for a few minutes. I throw on my old, worn jeans and remove my shirt. She's sitting by the door. She is sitting back on her legs with her palms resting on her thighs. Her hair is French braided and looks even darker against her smooth, pale skin. Her black lace bra and matching panties demand my attention and I can't help but imagine tearing them off her.

"What are your safe-words?" I ask her, my voice deepening and becoming more dominant.

"Red and Yellow, Sir." Her voice is husky and it draws me in. I move until I'm standing in front of her.

"I want you to stand and walk to the bed. Do not lay on it. Just stand facing it." I command. She follows the directions. I watch as her hips sway seductively. She stands there as I grab what I need. The small pinwheel, lube, a butt plug, and rope. "You may lay down. On your back."

"Yes, Sir." She mumbles quietly. I see her bite her lips and my palm twitches.

"You're doing so well, Anastasia, but that lip of yours is going to get you in trouble." I growl. I see her hips shift just the tiniest bit and I know that my words are affecting her. I gently tie her hands with the rope, making sure that she has just enough room to move but will be unable to touch me. As I back away, I let my lips ghost over her neck and collarbone. Her hips arch up slightly, but I use one hand to push them back down. "Stay still."

I take the pinwheel and spin the cool metal once, letting her see it's movement. Her jaw twitches, showing me that she wants to bite her lip but is fighting the urge to do so. Before I let the metal touch her skin. I trace a small path from the valley of her breasts, to just under her belly button with my finger. I place the pinwheel at the beginning of my path and slowly make my way down. Goosebumps break out across her skin and her breathing becomes faster. Her nipples harden, pressing against the lace of her bra. I can't help myself as I pull the cups down, releasing her breasts and capturing one of her nipples in my mouth. I'm shocked when an oddly tasting liquid touches my tongue. I pull away slightly and see Ana, face beat red from embarrassment. I reach down and stroke her cheek to let her know everything is okay. As much as I like ravishing my wife's breasts with attention, I don't really like the taste of breastmilk.

I let my hand make its way to the band of her panties. My fingers slide around the edge, teasing Ana. I can feel her control begin to slip. My excitement builds. It seems like slow motion when her bottom lip becomes captured between her teeth once again. I stop touching her immediately and pull away.

"What did I say about biting your lip?" I wait for her answer, but it never comes. I flip her over quickly, causing her to let out a quiet squeal. "I'm going to spank you five times. You'll count each of them."

I pull her panties down her thighs. My hand rubs one firm cheek, feeling the smoothness of her skin. I pull my hand back, only to let it snap forward. The sound of my palm hitting her bare skin echoes through the room. I feel myself grow harder as my wife moans out a 'One, Sir.' She counts the rest off. Her once pale skin is now a light pink. I can see her wetness practically pour out of her and I can't stop myself from letting my fingers slip through it. Ana moans loudly as one finger slips inside her. I grin and let the same finger wander someone else. Her breathing hitches but she doesn't stop me. Slowly, I insert the finger coated in her juices, into her ass. She presses back against me slightly.

"Can you take more?" I asks breathlessly.

"God, yes, Sir." She groans. I insert a second finger, slowly stretching her. Once she adjusts to both my fingers, I pull them away. Grabbing the small butt plug from beside me, I coat it in the lube before slowly starting to insert it inside my beautiful wife. She gasps in pleasure once it's fully inside her.

"I wish you could see this. Your beautiful skin flushed and pink for me." I press a kiss to the back of her neck and flip her over again so I can see her eyes. "I need you, I can't wait anymore."

I push my pants down, just enough to free my erection. Ana tries reach between us to grasp my hardness. However, her hands are still tied. My hips arch towards her as I reach down and line us up. She's so wet that I slide in effortlessly. She's even tighter with the butt plug in place. I thrust myself tightly against her, filling her completely. I let myself fall forward. My elbows rest beside her face as I thrust inside of her as hard as I can. She can't hold back her moans of pleasure. I suddenly need to feel her hands on me. Untying her, her hands immediately go to my hair and pull me towards her. My lips crash against hers almost violently.

I move her legs to rest on my shoulders, practically bending her in half. My cock hits her g-spot with every thrust and soon enough, she's gasping my name and tightening around me, soaking me with her juices. The sensation is too much and I find myself releasing inside her. I remain inside her, even as I begin to soften.

"Holy shit…I missed that." Ana gasps and giggles. I can't help but chuckle along with her.

"You are amazing Mrs. Grey." I kiss her lips lightly. She lets her fingers dance along my chest for a few minutes as we sit in silence.

We're cleaned up and ready to leave in an hour. Gail texts Ana, telling her that we should pick up some more teething rings. Teddy is quite grouchy, and his gums look pretty red. We rush to the store and home after we receive the message. Gail is on the couch with Teddy in her lap. He chews on a frozen teething ring that we had set aside for the occasion. Ana takes him gently from Gail and holds him close.

"Oh Teddy Bear, are you getting some teeth? Don't worry, Mommy will make you all better." She rubs her nose against his, giving hm an 'Eskimo kiss'. He grips her hair and cuddles into her neck. It's clear from his actions that there is no way he's being torn away from his mother.

All night Teddy has ups and downs. When morning comes, Ana and I are exhausted after staying up with him half the night. However, as Ana begins to feed him, a pearly little dot in his mouth catches our attention. His first tooth. Right on his bottom gum. I feel tears come to my eyes as I realize that my little boy is growing up. He's not that ten-pound, helpless baby anymore. He can crawl and sit up. He's vocal even though most of it is gibberish. That day, Ana, Teddy and I celebrate his first tooth and brag to all our family and friends about how big he's getting. Everyone demands pictures of my boy's first tooth and of course we deliver. That night, I go to bed knowing that life is just going to get even better as Teddy gets older.

 **~!~**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it. The last chapter was one of the shortest I've done so I tried making up for that. I honestly have no clue what the next chapter should hold. Any Ideas? I have the next few days off from work so I'm hoping to get a new chapter out.**

 **I hope my first red room lemon was good. I was really nervous writing it since I've never attempted one before.**

 **Thank you to everyone reading the story and sticking with it! Don't forget to review! Let me know what you liked, what you think will happen or just your general thoughts on the story. All review are greatly appreciated and I hope to better my writing by reading them.**

 **Hope to see you all for the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

Teddy squirms in my lap as I brush his teeth with his soft baby toothbrush. Within the last four weeks, he's gone from no teeth, to three of them. He's even teething again, getting a new tooth on his top gum. We've discovered that he loves clapping. Whenever he hears anyone, be it real life or on the tv, clapping, he has to join in. He loves crawling around everywhere and getting into things.

"Alright, Teddy Bear. I think your teeth are all clean. How about we go bother Mommy?" As soon as he hears the word, his head shoots up and he begins looking around for his mother. When he doesn't see her in the spacious bathroom, he begins crying. I carry him to the living room where Ana is reading the manuscript of Boyce Fox's newest book and editing it. When Ana hears him crying, she reaches for Teddy. He As soon as he's in her arms, he's quiet again and smiling happily.

"Y'know, Christmas is in a week. We need to finish shopping." Ana mentions as she stands Teddy up on her thighs. We've been trying to strengthen his legs by holding him under his arms and making him stand up and jump. He loves it.

"We have anything Teddy could need and want. What more is there to get him?" I take a seat across from her and watch as she rolls her eyes.

"Not for Teddy. For your parents, mine, and all our other friends and family." I sigh, realizing that Ana's right. We've spoiled our son but we have nothing for everyone else. I can't stop my mouth before the words pass my lips.

"You could always let me impregnate you again. Our mothers would be ecstatic." Silence hushes over the room, even Teddy is quiet.

"Are you serious? I can't tell if this is a joke." Ana stops bouncing Teddy and puts him on the floor. He takes off of his toy box, playing with the first thing his little fingers touch.

"I mean…They want another baby in the family. Even with Elliot and Kate being pregnant. It's not like it will be the end of the world if we have another." I shrug my shoulders.

"Let me get this straight…You want to have another baby because the rest of the family wants us to have another baby? Not because you genuinely want to expand our family? Not because you want to create another life with me, but because it's what our families want?" Her voice is hard, and I can hear the anger in her voice.

"You're taking this the wrong way. I do want another baby with you, how could I not? Our son is perfect, can you imagine another little one like him? Maybe…A little sister?" I sit forward, and Ana runs a hand through her hair.

"I love you, Christian. I really do. I love our son. But he's only seven months old. I'm not ready for another baby. I'm not prepared to split my attention between two children. I want to focus on Teddy." Her eyes drift to our son who's trying to stuff his sock covered foot in his mouth. "I don't want to have another baby because it's what our families want. I want to have another baby because my husband and I decide it's time to expand our family."

"I'm sorry, I just…I miss Teddy being so small. He can sit by himself, crawl and he has teeth. He's growing up too fast." I reach over and take her hand. She smiles at me slightly.

"What if…We revisit the topic once Elliot and Kate's baby is born? That's in less than three months. I'm not saying that we'll start trying then, but we'll talk about it." Ana suggests. I grin and lean forward to kiss her. I sit back against the couch and see that Teddy has gotten his sock off and has his toes in his mouth.

"So…Wanna have sex?" I ask bluntly. Ana can't control the laugh that escapes her.

"No, I don't wanna have sex. I wanna finish Christmas shopping. If you're a good boy, maybe we'll have sex tonight if Teddy goes to bed on time. First though, get our child dressed and ready to go. I think he needs a diaper change too." I look back at Teddy and see that he's making his 'poop face'. Because I'm a horny fucker, I do what my wife says. Of course, Teddy has a bomb in his diaper. After changing him and getting him dressed in his thick clothing, I carry him back to the living room.

Ana is waiting by the door with the keys to our new SUV in her hand. Our old one's bumper was a wreck so I decided we'd just get a new one. It is top of the line, fully loaded and built like a tank. I reach to take the keys from her and she pulls them away.

"Hell no, I'm driving. You've been hogging this thing since we bought it." Ana chuckles. I roll my eyes and begin buckling Teddy into his car seat. We have an insulated cover on it so it'll keep him warm.

Ana drives carefully, making sure not to hit any ice. When we find a parking space, I pull Teddy's stroller out of the trunk while Ana gets him out of the car seat. We wrap him in a blanket, so he doesn't get cold as we make our way inside. Once we're out of the cold, Ana takes off his coat and hat. We walk around for an hour, getting gifts for our families and friends. We decide to split up since we still have to get each other's gifts. Ana takes Teddy with her.

I have no clue what to get her. There's nothing she really wants. I'd buy her a new car but there's no way I can justify the reason why to her. She'll never accept it. I'd plan to take her away, maybe to the Bahamas or back to Paris, but she wouldn't want to leave Teddy and he's just too young to go most places. I walk along the shops, trying to see something that catches my eyes. I see a small antique shop. It's relatively new and I'd figured it wouldn't make it in this mall since it's not a large chain store. I walk in and begin looking around. I'm towards the back of the shop when I see it. A small, gold heart-shaped locket.

Twenty minutes later, I'm walking out with Ana's present. All that I need to do for it is print out a picture. I can't decide between one of the family and one of Teddy by himself. Of course then there's also the fact that I don't want to just get her one thing. I decide to cut my losses for the day and find my wife and son. I find them in the food court. Ana's sitting at a table with Teddy. She tears off a tiny piece of her pretzel and offers it to him. We've been trying little bits of solid food with him. He usually sucks on it until it's mush and we never give him pieces he can choke on.

"Look, Teddy. Daddy's here." Ana points to me and Teddy begins to bounce on his butt in excitement. I take him from her arms and blow a raspberry into the side of his neck. His giggles are infectious, and I can't help but chuckle along with him.

"Are you two ready to get out of here?" I Teddy back in his stroller when Ana nods her head. Once he's all bundled up, we head back to the car. I load all of our purchases into the car, not wanting Ana and the baby to be cold.

We were home for a few hours when there was a knock on the door. We'd changed all the security codes and locks so whoever it was, was given permission from security to enter the property. It was the police officer from the car accident and from the night Elena came over drunk.

"Mr. Grey, how are you?" He asks as I lead him toward the family room. Ana has Teddy on his stomach, playing with a few of his toys.

He tells us that Elena had a friend within our security company. They gave her access to the codes and in return, she'd stop fucking their son (A seventeen-year old). So now, on top of the dui and reckless driving charges, she has statutory rape and attempted trespassing added on. He also talked about the car accident and made sure that we were all doing okay. She was simply a teenager being reckless. Her driver's license was taken away and she won't be allowed to renew it until she's eighteen. She also must attend driver's ed courses again but without the in-car portion. That being said, he told us when Elena's court date was and to expect to be contacted regarding testimonies. He left and I felt relieved. Elena is finally being punished and she'd never be able to touch another child again. That night, I slept peacefully in my naked wife's arms without a care in the world.

 **~!~**

 **So this was just a little filler chapter. It didn't exactly come out the way I wanted it but I wanted to get something out.**

 **My question for you is what should we see next? Christmas Day, Elena's court hearing, Elliot and Kate's baby being born (meaning Teddy's 1** **ST** **birthday as well)?**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying this story and decide to stick with it. Thanks to all my reviewers/followers/favoriters. I really appreciate you taking the time to tell me your thoughts on the story and I'd love to hear them for this chapter as well.**

 **Hope to see you next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **A few people pointed out some errors I made in my writing. I apologize. I don't always catch it when I mess up. I don't have a Beta either, so all mistakes are my own. Hopefully with this chapter, I don't miss any but if I do, I'm sorry.**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

I'm torn from my dreams by a wet pressure on my nose. Groaning, I move to brush whatever it is away, but I find soft baby hair and I can't help my grin. My eyes open slowly, and I see a grinning Teddy right by my face. I reach towards him and tickle his ribs making his giggles fill the room. Behind him, Ana is grinning, holding a cup of coffee. As I carefully sit up, being mindful of Teddy, she hands me the cup.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Grey." I lean forward and kiss her, not caring about morning breath. She returns it happily and I turn my attention towards our son. "Merry Christmas, Teddy Bear! Are you ready to see if Santa brought you some presents?" I kiss his forehead. He shoves his monkey in his mouth and giggles around it. We got lucky to have such a happy baby.

I get out of bed, holding Teddy one arm and nursing my coffee with the other. Ana, Teddy and I head downstairs to see if "Santa" left us any presents. Beneath our tree is a plethora of presents. Almost all of them are for Teddy. Some are clothes, some are toys and there are some books. Once we've opened all of Teddy's toys, I hand Ana her present and she gives me mine. Teddy is busy playing with the wrapping paper and pays no attention to us. I open one of my gifts first. My mouth goes dry and I feel myself harden.

"When….Where…." I can't complete full sentences as I look through the photo book that contains photos of my beautiful wife with barely any clothes on. She giggles and blushes.

"A couple months ago. You had to go out of town, so I had Kate come over and take them. Do you like it?" she bites her lip. I can't hold myself back as I rush forward and press a hard kiss on her lips. Our tongues tangle and our teeth clash. I pull away not long after, knowing we both still have more things to open.

We open our gifts until only Ana's locket is left to open. I hold my breath, hoping she likes it. As soon as the lid comes off the jewelry box, tears fill her eyes. They begin falling as she sees the picture of me, Teddy and herself inside. She kisses me sweetly and asks me to put it on her. Before we stand up, Ana looks at me sheepishly.

"I have one more present for you." She pulls out an envelope from between the couch cushions.

"I thought we agreed that we'd only get a few things?" I look at it confused. She rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"Just open it." I do as she says and I find a copy of my schedule for February. I hear her laugh at my confusion. "I cleared your schedule for Valentine's day. We're going back to Aspen, just the two of us, for five days."

"But Teddy…" She cuts me off.

"Is going to stay with Grandma and Grandpa. Your parents already agreed to watch him and are ecstatic about it. I know we haven't really had much time for us. I want to change that. Especially if we start thinking about having another baby. Teddy will be fine for a few days. I'll miss him and probably worry a lot…But I need this time with you." Her hands rub up and down my chest. I pull her close to me and crash my lips against hers. Teddy's laughing draws me away from my wife. We both look down at him to see him ripping the wrapping paper. Every time he rips a new piece, he laughs hysterically. I pick Teddy up and throw him into the air. As soon as he's back in my arms, Ana slaps my shoulder.

"Do not do that, Christian. You're going to give me a heart attack." She takes the baby from my arms and I can't help but chuckle. The first time that Elliot did it, she freaked out and almost slapped him across the face. Despite the fact that it annoyed Ana, Elliot refused to stop. I do it every now and again, but it's very rare. Truth be told, I was scared that I'd drop Teddy if I did it too often.

"I'm sorry, I promise not to do it again. We should probably get ready to head to my parents." I kiss her forehead and Teddys. She gives me the baby again and asks if I'll get him ready. Once we're all dressed about an hour later, we head over to my parents.

As soon as we walk in, Teddy is taken from me. My mom presses kisses all over his face while he squeals. Meanwhile, my dad envelops Ana in a hug. We're the first ones to arrive, and no one else is expected for two more hours. My mother wants Teddy to open a present, but we want to wait until everyone is here. That means though, that my mother takes him right to the kitchen and starts giving him bite size pieces of cookie that she'd baked for "Santa".

Everyone arrives somewhat early and they all go straight for Teddy. It's not long until my mother drags us to the tree and begins handing out presents. Of course, Teddy has a mountain of them just from my parents, even without my siblings adding on. Teddy is still more fascinated with the wrapping paper than the actual presents.

After all the gifts are opened, we sit back and relax. Kate and Elliot show off the latest scans of their daughter. Ana and my mother make plans to get together and have lunch. My father drinks his weight in egg nog, claiming that he doesn't want it to go to waste. Once we're finally home and Teddy is passed out in his crib, I crawl into bed with my wife and pull her close to me.

"Did you have fun today?" I ask her quietly. She snuggles in closer and I can feel her nod against me.

"It was the best Christmas I've ever had. How about you?" Her hand lightly traces up and down my chest.

"I loved it. Watching Teddy open his presents, seeing how happy he was. I can't wait until he's old enough to actually think about Santa and presents." I chuckle. I can already see an overexcited Teddy jumping around because Santa had come to his house. Ana and I talk quietly for the next few minutes until both of our eyes are heavy and we're falling asleep.

 **~!~**

 **Short chapter and a long wait. I'm incredibly sorry. I've had severe writers' block and on top of that, I also started school. I hope I did Teddy's first Christmas Justice.**

 **I'm not quite sure how many more chapters will be in this story. I'll try my best to get a longer chapter out ASAP.**

 **Please review, let me know what you thought of the chapter. I apologize for any errors. I checked through, but I may have missed a couple.**

 **Hope to see everyone for the next chapter! If you like my story, don't forget to Follow/fave/review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

The wooden bench is uncomfortable. I feel like if I move around, I may get a splinter in my ass. Ana sits next to me, fiddling with the hem of her dress. Her hands shake slightly with nervousness. I check my phone for the umpteenth time. Only a few minutes has passed since the last time I looked, though it feels like hours.

"All rise for the honorable Judge James." The monotone voice rings out. Ana and I scramble to our feet. I let out a breath I was unknowingly holding. In the two months since December, I've been waiting for this day. The day Elena Lincoln is finally out of my life for good.

"Please be seated. Today we're viewing the case of Lincoln vs the state of Washington. Ms. Lincoln, you are charged with Driving Under the Influence, reckless driving, Statutory rape, blackmail and trespassing on private property. How do you plead?" The judge has a no-nonsense attitude. Elena keeps a calm look on her voice.

"Not Guilty, your honor." Her voice is clear and strong. If she was nervous, she didn't show it. The Judge shakes her head and looks Elena fully in the face.

"We've heard testimonies from all the witnesses, I've seen the evidence and I've heard the stories. I have no doubt that there are also stories that I haven't heard. My jury has deliberated, and they have come to a conclusion. I am here to enforce those conclusions. Jury, what is your decision?" The judge asks them. One of the jurors stands and clears his throat.

"On the count of driving under the influence, we the jury, find the defendant guilty. On the count of reckless driving, we the jury find the defendant guilty. On the count of Statutory rape, we the jury find the defendant guilty. On the count of blackmail, we the jury find the defendant guilty. And on the count of trespassing guilty." As the judge excuses the jury, I feel the worry and unease lift away from me. Elena is finally looking terrified. She refused to take the plea deal and forced the state to go to court. She thought she could win.

"Ms. Lincoln, your lawyer advised me that you'd like to go straight into your sentencing. I shall begin with you driving under the influence charge. For that, I am fining you one thousand dollars, six months in prison and the suspension of your driver's license. On the charge of reckless driving, I sentence you to six months in prison, a fine of two thousand one hundred dollars. On the charge of statutory rape which is a class c felony, I am sentencing you to five years in prison for every testimony as well as ten thousand dollars. That is twenty-five years in prison and fifty thousand dollars. With the charge of blackmail, I sentence you to five years in prison and a three thousand dollar fine. Finally, on the charge of trespassing on private property, I sentence you to three years in prison and a one thousand five hundred dollar fine. You are to serve your prison sentence consecutively, for a total of twenty-nine years with no possibility of parole. You are ordered to pay a fine of fifty-eight thousand dollars." The judge bangs her gavel and Ana wipes away her tears. I pull her into my arms with a huge smile on my face.

We call our family and tell them the news. They're ecstatic. When we get to my parents' house, my mother immediately pulls Ana into a hug. As soon as Teddy sees his mother however, he screams, wanting her attention. Everyone lets out a chuckle as he cuddles into her when she picks him up. Ana puts him back down onto the carpet in my parents living room. He crawls to the coffee table and pulls himself up. It's his newest tricks.

"Are you two ready for your trip?" My mother asks us as Teddy slaps his hand down on the coffee table. He giggles when we all look at him.

"We still have to pack but everything is ready for the baby. We actually have his suitcase in the car that way we won't forget it. We called up to the housekeeper and she's stocking the fridge and getting it ready for us. Other than that, we're all set." Ana grins at me, I can't help returning it. We need this weekend, to be the old Ana and Christian. Honestly, if I have my way, we won't be leaving the bed the whole time we're there.

"Aspen is beautiful around this time of the year. I'm sure you'll have tons of fun. That reminds me though, Carrick and I want to take Teddy to the aquarium, would that be alright with you two?" My mother tries to smooth out Teddy's hair, unsuccessfully. I look at Ana, who nods her head.

"I don't have a problem with it. We took him last month and he was amazed. Just make sure to take lots of pictures." Ana answers my mom. For the next few hours, we all chat about everything and nothing. We decide to head home when Teddy can barely keep his eyes open.

Ana and I stay up, packing for our trip. We leave in the morning. Ana is jittery, no doubt nervous about leaving Teddy. As we lay down, I pull her close to me. She lets out a shaky sign. Kissing the side of her head, I look down at her.

"I know you're nervous about leaving Teddy, but everything will be fine. Teddy may fuss a bit and we'll no doubt miss him, but he will be fine." I promise her.

"You are an amazing man, Mr. Grey." She presses her lips hard against mine. I suck her bottom lip into my mouth, making her moan. Rolling on top of her, I press myself as close as I can to her body. Our hands move quickly, removing each other's clothes. She pushes against my shoulder, making me roll over, then straddles my waist. I let my hands trail up her sides and I watch as she bites her lip.

"You are so beautiful." I whisper to her, leaning up to press a hard kiss on her lips. She reaches between us and positions me right where I want to be. She sinks down onto me slowly, both of us groaning lowly. We find our rhythm quickly, reveling in how close we are and the perfectness of the moment.

When we wake up in the morning, Ana is quiet. We move around the house, making sure everything is in order. Taylor arrives just as we wake Teddy up. He takes our bags to the car while we feed Teddy. He's a bit cranky after being woken up earlier than usual. After Teddy is fed, we head to the car. He of course falls asleep on his way to my parents.

Mom and Dad are practically vibrating with excitement as we pull into the driveway. My mother runs out in her robe and slippers as soon as the car is stopped. Teddy has passed out on the way to my parents, but my mom doesn't care, she just lifts him from his car seat and cuddles him.

Ana and I don't stay long, just enough to say another goodbye to our son and thank my parents for watching him. As we head to the airport, I tease Ana. I let my fingers wander up and down her thigh. She shifts in her seat as my hand moves farther up her leg. Taylor drops us off on the tarmac, my private jet is fueled and ready to go. As we walk up the stairs, I remember that there's a bedroom on this plane and a grin lights up my face.

In five hours, it will be just me and the love of my life. Hopefully we spend the weekend with no clothes on. I behave myself during take-off, but once the seatbelt sign is turned off, I practically pull my wife into my lap. Our lips melt together, and our tongues collide. She lets out a loud moan, causing me to push my hips towards hers. I pull away and grin at her. Quickly, I stand and tug her in the direction of the bedroom.

The next four hours is spent in the bed with me on top of Ana, underneath her, behind her. Basically, in any position that can be comfortable while you're on a plane. By the time we land, we're worn out and really just want to take a nap.

It's not a long drive from the airport to the house. The air is chilly, and the mountains are begging to be skied on. I doubt we'll get to that on our little getaway though. As soon as Ana and I have unpacked, we lay down and pass out. It's one of the best sleeps I've had since Teddy was born. Don't get me wrong, I love my son, but I haven't had an uninterrupted nights sleep in ten months. I'm going to enjoy this while I can.

 **~!~**

 **Hope you guys liked it! I also hope it was worth the wait. I'm pretty sure next chapter may just be one big lemon but I'm not 100% sure, what do you think?**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, previous and future so don't forget to review!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! Hope to see you next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSOG**

 **I hope you can all forgive the long wait, I've been really busy lately and haven't been able to write.**

 **I actually have a question for all of you. So, I thought of a really cool (In my opinion) contest idea. I'm not really sure how to make a contest though. Do any of you know how to do it? Thanks in advance for any help or advice you can give me.**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

I pry my eyes open, feeling well rested. I look next to me and see that Ana is still passed out cold. She's laying on her back, the blanket is draped around her waist and her shirt has ridden up, exposing her stomach. Ten months ago, our son was in there. I can't wait for the day there's another little one on the way.

I roll over until I'm right next to her. My hand trails across her exposed abdomen and she groans. Ana's eyes flutter open and she gives me a small grin. Her fingers make their way into my hair and I groan in pleasure. She pushes me onto my back and straddles my waist. Leaning down, she captures my lips and our tongues tangle. I quickly pull her shirt off and attach my lips to the top of her breasts. Kissing them as her hands tighten in my hair.

"Christian…Mmm…Wait…" I pulls my face away from her cleavage.

"What's wrong?" I try to get my breathing back to normal.

"I just want to call your parents and check on Teddy, let them know that we're here." She grabs her phone and immediately dials my mother's number. I lay back and throw my hands behind my head. I hear my mother answer and Ana puts the phone on speaker.

"How's Aspen? Have you done anything fun yet?" My mother squeals.

"We just woke up from a much needed nap. How's Teddy?" Ana cuts to the chase. I can practically hear my mother roll her eyes over the phone.

"He is fine, stop worrying. He was a little upset when he woke up but he's fine now. Playing with all the new toys we just bought him." It's my turn to roll my eyes. Every time they see Teddy, we come home wit new toys or clothes.

"Mom, can we talk to him? Then we'll let you enjoy your time with him." I beg. I hear her sigh but also her the shuffle of her moving.

"Alright, he's on." My mother shouts.

"Hi Teddy-Bear! Mommy loves you sweetie! Be good for Grandma and Grandpa!" I see tears in Ana's eyes. I take the phone from her.

"Hey buddy, It's Daddy. We'll be home soon to cuddle and play." I promise him, feeling my heart hurt. I can hear his little babble on the other side of the phone and my heart aches. I miss him more than I ever thought possible.

After a few more minutes talking to Teddy, Ana and I say our tearful goodbyes. We just lay in bed silently for the next ten minutes, holding each other. Ana slowly get up and sits on the edge, I rub her back.

"Are you okay?" my voice is almost too low to hear. She nods and looks at me.

"I just miss him. I feel so guilty. I want to be with him but at the same time, I know we need this trip." I lean over and press my lips against hers.

"I miss him too. More than I ever thought possible, but we'll see him soon. We're not going to be gone forever." Ana is the one that leans over this time and presses her lips hard against mine. Within a minute, I'm on top of her.

She pushes on my shoulders and I sit up. Our breathing is hard and we both chuckle together. Ana and I head to the kitchen to eat lunch. Halfway through our meal I clear my throat, suddenly nervous.

"So…Teddy is almost a year old." I mention, my voice shaky. Ana nods her head and takes another bite, swallowing her food.

"Yeah, two more months and we'll have a one year old." She gives me a smile. I grab her hand and kiss it.

"I want to have another baby with you Ana. I don't know how to ease into admitting it, so I'm just saying it. I'm ready to have another baby with you. I'm ready to give Teddy a little brother or sister." I hold my breath waiting for her to say something.

"Christian…I love you. I really do, and I want another baby with you…Just not yet." She looks down at the table. I sit back and run my hand through my hair.

"Why? I know your pregnancy with Teddy wasn't easy and I didn't react how I should've but…It won't be like that this time. I promise." I look at her and see she's biting her lip.

"It's not because of what happened when I found out about Teddy. You're an amazing father to our son. It's me. I'm not ready. I'm still learning how to raise Teddy. I mean…He's still in diapers, Christian. He can't talk, he can't walk…He's little. I want to dote on him while he's still little." She tries to explain. I nod my head and get up, throwing away the food I haven't eaten.

"I'm going on a walk. I'll be back soon." I tell her quietly.

"Christian, don't leave. Let's talk about this." She begs. I shake my head.

"You don't want to talk about it, Ana. You just say no and say you just want to dote on Teddy. We can dote on Teddy and still dote on a new baby. I don't just want another baby because Teddy is getting older. I want another baby because I love you and I want to make another child with you. To grow our family. Yes, two children is more work but we can do it. I want to do it." I feel tears in my eyes. Ana sighs and walks over to me.

"I want nothing more than to have another baby with you. I just want to wait until Teddy is a little bit older. What if…We talk about it again when he's eighteen months. He'll probably be walking and talking more. If we wait until then, he'll be two when the baby is born." She suggests.

"You keep pushing this conversation back, Ana. Each time, you tell me you want to wait longer. I don't want there to be a huge age gap between Teddy and his future siblings." I'm beginning to get frustrated.

"Two years isn't a big age gap! The fact of the matter is…I'm the one that has to be pregnant for nine months. You can tell me how much you want a baby, but I get the final say. I'm telling you, I don't want another baby right now. We aren't ready for one." With that, she storms off towards our bedroom. So much for a vacation.

 **~!~**

 **Alright! I know it's been a super long time since I've updated. Hopefully you aren't too mad at me. I've just been swamped with school and work so this is my first chance I've had to sit down and write. I know it was a little angsty and you may even be mad at Christian and/or Ana for their fight.**

 **Let me know what you think! Should they wait for another baby or should they start trying?**

 **Hope to see you again for the next chapter**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own FSoG**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

An hour passes, and I know I was in the wrong. I shouldn't push her to have a baby if she's not ready. I should treasure the fact that we have a healthy little boy and that maybe in a year or so, we'll add to our family.

I pause outside our bedroom door and lightly knock before entering. Ana's laying on the bed, holding my pillow against her. My heart aches as I slide in next to her and see her eyes red and puffy. Leaning towards her, I press a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot and you have every right to be pissed at me. I wasn't listening to you, I wasn't being considerate of your opinion." My fingertips brush her hair out of her face. Tears well-up in her eyes again.

"I'm sorry I walked away…Especially when I told you not to walk away. I'm a hypocrite." She cries. I shake my head and wipe away her tears.

"No, you're not. You were upset, rightfully so. It's a good thing that you walked away, we'd probably still be fighting if you hadn't. You made me realize how much of an ass I was being. I'm not going to bring up the topic of another baby again, not until you tell me it's time for that conversation. Whether it's tomorrow or twenty years from now. I love you too much to upset you like that again." My voice is filled with more emotion than I can even describe.

"I love you…So much. I know I hurt you with what I said. I could tell. I was stressed after the phone call with Teddy and you kind of blind sided me with the baby talk. I thought we'd already decided to wait until the baby was a year old to even consider trying. It's not an excuse to take it out on you like that though." She reaches up and rubs her fingertips along my cheek. I grin down at her.

"Does this mean we're better? That we're done fighting?" I move in closer. Her lip goes between her top and bottom teeth and I have to hold back my groan. She pushes against my chest and I pout.

"Almost…There is something I want to say. An idea that I had...I want another baby with you, not right now, but some day. I also think that we should adopt a child. It saved you and there are so many kids out there that need someone to love them." Ana's voice is shaky with nerves and I've never loved her more in this moment.

"I think that's an amazing idea. There should be more people in the world like you, Mrs. Grey." I attack her lips with my own. Her fingers grip my hair while mine grip her hips. My hand slides under her shirt, and travels along her skin. I can feel the goosebumps breaking out and use more pressure.

Ana rolls on top of me then lifts her shirt over her head. She's not wearing a bra and I moan at the sight. I lean up and capture one of her nipples between my teeth. She gasps and pulls my face closer to her. Ana pushes my face away gently and pulls my shirt off, running her hands over my abs and lightly scraping them with her nails. I press my lips against hers, thrusting my tongue into her mouth. I gently flip us so I'm on top of her, her legs on either side of my hips.

"You are amazing." I growl and attach my lips to her neck. I barely feel her push my pants down with her feet, I'm so engrossed in kissing her beautiful skin.

"Christian, now…I need you now." Ana practically begs. I quickly pull her shorts down and line myself up with her entrance. Her legs tighten around me, trying to pull me closer. I can't help grinning, she's so desperate for me, just as I am for her. Slowly, I push inside her. She gasps and pulls my hair. I hitch her leg up high onto my hip and thrust harder. Ana's moans and words make it hard to hold on, but soon I feel her tighten around me. I can't hold back my release, collapsing on top of her. Our breathing is heavy as we try to regulate it. At the same time, we both burst out laughing.

"That was some spectacular make-up sex." I say through my chuckles.

"I think that is the shortest amount of time we've ever had sex." Ana's hands are over her head, her hair wild on the pillow. I sit up on my elbow and throw my free arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"Short but mind-blowing. Plus, we have this whole trip to work on our timing." I wink at her and lean down, pressing my lips against hers. Our tongues meet, and she straddles my waist. I let my fingers tighten against her skin.

By the time it's dark, I've lost count of how many times I've been inside my beautiful wife. We lay together on the bed, her leg thrown over mine and her fingers running up and down my chest. My arm is thrown over her bare shoulders as I hold her close to me.

"We should do this more often." I tell her quietly and grin up at the ceiling. I hear her giggle and my smile gets wider.

"We have sex all the time. The longest we've gone without was those six weeks after Teddy was born." She explains. I can't help but roll my eyes.

"I don't mean the sex. Though I wouldn't mind more all-day marathons. I mean…Time for us. Taking a break from just being Teddy's mommy and daddy, being the couple we used to be." I twirl her long hair around my finger.

"I don't want to go back to who we used to be. Those people had so many problems. We fought so much, and we'd try and fix it with sex. I like who we are now. We still have problems, but no married couple are without them. We talk through our problems now, we work it out…And then we have mind-blowing make-up sex." She presses a kiss over my heart and lays back down. I watch as her eyes get heavy and within five minutes she's snoring lightly. I can't help but stare at her. She's so beautiful, inside and out. She's given me more than I could ever hope for…Love, a family and happiness. I used to be fifty shades of fucked up but she's made me a better man. A man that I hope is worthy of all she gives me.

 **~!~**

 **Another chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Let me know what you thought of it!**

 **I've already got an idea of what's going into the next chapter and hopefully I can get it written and uploaded quickly.**

 **If you enjoy the story, don't forget to follow and favorite. Don't forget to review! Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see.**

 **Hope to see you all for the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own FSoG**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

"Maaa! Daaaa!" a high-pitched scream echoes through the room, through the baby monitor. I groan and rub my hand over my face. I love my son but it's a Sunday morning and I'd just like to sleep in. Ana's hand slaps my chest.

"Go get him, I need cuddles with my baby." She commands. As much as I don't want to get up, I'm not going to deny my wife anything. Clad just in boxers, I walk to Teddy's nursery. He's holding onto the side of his crib, standing up and bouncing up and down…As well as a ten, almost eleven-month old can.

"Theodore…Daddy loves you but right now, you're being a pain in my butt." I pick hum up out of his crib with my hands under his armpits. I quickly change his diaper and carry him back to my room with him wearing just that. As soon as he sees Ana, he squeals loudly and reaches towards her. He's such a Mommy's boy. I lay him down next to my wife and he curls up into her side. She wraps her arms around him and kisses his forehead.

"Good morning, Teddy Bear." Ana whispers to him and runs her fingers up and down his back. He loves it and often passes out when she rubs his back. However, today is not one of those days. Instead of falling asleep, it's like it gives him more energy. He holds onto Ana and stands up but then jumps onto her stomach with no warning. While he is just a baby, he's still quite heavy and Ana definitely wasn't expecting it. I chuckle as she gasps. I lean over and tickle his ribs, loud laughs erupt from his mouth.

"What are you doing, Mister?" I playfully growl at him and then blow a raspberry onto his stomach. His tiny hands grip my hair tightly as he laughs uncontrollably. I pull away and stare at him and Ana. Her smile lights up her face as she strokes his thick hair, he grins up at me, drool dripping down his chin. It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen and I wish I could freeze the moment and take a picture.

We stay in bed for twenty more minutes but then get up and head to the kitchen. I've given Gale the day off so Ana's making breakfast this morning. I sit Teddy down in his high chair and cut up a banana into bite sized pieces for him. I also give him a handful of cheerios because lord knows the boy likes to eat. Ana weened him off breastmilk not too long ago. He likes to bite and with his new little chompers, he was causing her quite a bit of pain.

Ana makes us French toast and I sneak tiny bites to Teddy every now and then. By the end of breakfast, he's covered in banana mush and syrup. I pick him up and hold him close to me, his sticky hands pat my chest.

"I have to take a shower, I'll just take him in with me and wash him off. He had a bath last night, but he's covered in food." I lean down and kiss Ana. Teddy loves the shower. I'm always terrified that he's going to pee on my chest or shit on me again but I don't let it stop me from bringing him under the spray.

After our shower, I set Teddy down on mine and Ana's bed. He's only wrapped in his towel. I quickly pull on a pair of dress pants and a button down shirt. When I turn around, I begin freaking out. Teddy is no longer in the middle of the bed. I run around the bed, looking under it but he's not there. I feel myself begin to hyperventilate. I run into the hallway and he's not there. I check in every room but there's no sign of Teddy. Just as I'm about to run down the steps, I see Ana standing at the top of the steps. One hand is on her hip and the other is holding our very naked little boy.

"Christian…Why is our son naked and why was he on the top step?" Ana growls. Lately, Teddy has been obsessed with the stairs and we've caught him trying to climb up them. We haven't had time to go out and get baby gates.

"I turned around for five minutes to get dressed. I-I don't even know how he got off the bed." I run my hand through my hair.

"He got off the bed because he's not that tiny little baby we brought home almost eleven months ago. He can crawl, he's going to be walking pretty soon. Two days ago, I caught him climbing over the railing of his crib." Ana shifts him higher on her hip and he giggles. We both realize that he's still completely naked. She holds him out to me and I quickly take him from her. Except as soon as I touch him, he starts peeing on me. I growl to myself, it scares Teddy though and he starts crying. Ignoring the fact that I'm covered in his pee, I pull him close to me and kiss his head.

"Daddy's sorry, Buddy. Don't cry. Let's go get a diaper on." I carry my crying son to his room and lay him on his changing table. I quickly wipe him down with a baby wipe and quickly get a diaper on him. I don't put any clothes on him, and I set him on the floor. He immediately grabs my pant leg and pulls himself up. I quickly unbutton my shirt and pull it off, throwing it into the trashcan with the used diaper. Teddy looks up at me with a huge smile on his face, his cheeks flushed from his crying earlier. Ana suddenly appears in the doorway.

Teddy squeals and the next few moments happen in slow motion. He lets go of my leg and one chunky leg after another, he roughly toddles over to Ana. He's just taken his first steps. My little boy is walking. Ana scoops him up and starts smothering him with kisses, silently crying. He giggles and tries to push her face away. I rush over and pull them both into my arms.

Ana and I take Teddy downstairs. She puts on the TV to some music station and as soon as we set Teddy onto the floor, he holds onto the coffee table and starts bouncing up and down 'dancing'. I of course record it on my phone and send it to our families. They also all get the news that Teddy's started walking. Not long after I get the text, maybe twenty minutes, there's a knock on my door. My mom is standing there with balloons and a tiny little box of sneakers. She pushes past me and practically runs to Teddy.

"Oh, look at Grandma's big boy!" My mom pulls him into a hug, and he swats her away, irritated that she's stopped his dancing.

"Maa!" he whines and holds his hand out to Ana. Mom chuckles and hands him over. He curls up in my wife's lap and grabs a piece of her hair. I watch as he slowly starts falling asleep in her lap.

"He is growing up so fast." My mom wipes a tear from her eye.

"Just think though, Kate is due in two weeks. Soon you'll have another tiny little grandbaby to cuddle." Ana points out.

"I will love my granddaughter more than anything. But Teddy…He will always have a special place in my heart. He is my very first grandchild. If you ever tell your siblings I said this, I swear I will disown you…Teddy will always be my number one, no matter how many grandchildren I have." Mom reaches over and strokes his hair.

After about half an hour, Mom leaves. Ana puts Teddy in his crib to nap. The two of us cuddle on the couch and watch old movies while we wait for our son to wake up. Ana tilts her face up towards me and holds my hand tight.

"I can't believe that he's walking. My baby isn't so little anymore." I see the tears in her eyes and lean forward to kiss her nose.

"Soon he'll be running and jumping. He'll know more words other than Ma and Da. His birthday is in a month. We'll have a one year old, in a month." I run my hand through my hair.

"Speaking of his birthday, we need to decide if we're having a party for him. You only turn one once." Ana rubs her hand up and down my chest.

"Maybe just a small party…Family and friends only. He can have his own little cake and we can have one for all of us." I smile, imagining Teddy with cake and frosting all over his face.

"Alright, so a small party. I can even make the cakes. We can have it here, that we don't disrupt his schedule as much. I know it'll be a special day but I don't want to throw off his entire routine just so we can sing happy birthday." She explains. I nod my head, agreeing with her.

The baby monitor goes crazy with Teddy calling for us. Ana goes to get him and my phone chimes with a message before she's back down. It's a picture of him, one leg over the railing of his crib and an 'oh shit' look on his face. I cannot imagine my life without that amazing little boy and I can't wait to see how he grows up.

 **~!~**

 **Another chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Please leave me some reviews and let me know what you thought about it. If you have any questions, please feel free to PM me or put them in the reviews. I'd love to hear your feedback and questions.**

 **At this point, I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have. I'm just taking it one chapter at a time.**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to follow/favorite/review if you liked it!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

The shrill ringing of my phone pulls me from my sleep. It's three in the morning and I've only been sleeping for two hours. Grabbing my phone from the bedside table, I growl seeing my brother's name on the screen. I sit up and press the answer button, holding the phone up to my ear.

"This better be good, Elliot. I work at seven." My voice is heavy with sleep.

"Kate! Her water just broke! All over our bed and…and I don't know what to do!" I can hear the hysteria in his voice. I'm wide awake now. I shake Ana awake and she tries to swat me away.

"I already gave you a blowjob earlier, go back to bed Christian. We can have sex tomorrow." She buries her face in her pillow. Despite his freaking out, I can hear Elliot laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Ana, our niece is about to be born. You may want to wake up." I lean over and kiss her cheek. This makes her shoot up and jump out of bed.

"Um…Christian? Are you there?" Elliot asks.

"Yeah, listen you need to call the doctor. Time the contractions. Make sure that all your bags are packed and you have the car seat installed. You do that while Kate takes a shower. If her contractions are closer than five minutes apart, you need to head to the hospital. Have you already called Mom and Dad?" I question him as I get out of bed. Ana is already dressed and ready to go. After exchanging a few more words with my brother, I hang up.

"Y'know that they haven't even left yet? What are you going to do? Sit in the waiting room all night?" I tease. She comes over and rubs her hands up and down my bare chest.

"I suppose we should do something to pass the time. Who knows when the baby will come?" Just as she's about to kiss me, Teddy starts crying over the monitor. I sigh and she gives me a big smile.

"Our little cockblocker is calling." She winks and walks out of the room. Returning a few minutes later with our son in her arms. When he sees me, he smiles wide and reaches out. I take him from my wife and cuddle him close. Within fifteen minutes, he's back asleep in the middle of our bed. I pull Ana close to me and start kissing the side of her neck. She tilts her head back giving me better access but then pushes me away slightly.

"There's a baby three feet from us." Her voice is heavy with lust and I can't help but bring her closer to me, letting her feel the effect she has on certain parts of my anatomy.

"There's no baby in the bathroom." I grin at her. She returns it and pulls away completely, setting pillows on both sides of Teddy.

"There's no baby in the bathroom." She agrees and we rush to the en suite bathroom. I turn on the shower and start pulling her clothes away. When we're both naked, I pull her under the hot spray and press her against the cold tile. She gasps at the sensation of hot vs cold.

After a very fun shower, Ana receives a text from Kate saying she's six centimeters dilated. We head to the hospital with a sleeping Teddy in his car seat. Ana goes right into Kate's room and asks how she's feeling. My brother stands outside with me, bouncing nervously.

"Are you ready? Elliot said that you already jumped to seven centimeters." Ana questions her best friend.

"I'm nervous…Scared..." Kate admits.

"Look at it this way…Labor is the only blind date where you know that you'll meet the love of your life once it's over." My wife smiles and pulls Teddy from his car seat.

"Being a mom has made you…different. Not a bad different, a good different. What if…What if changes me for the worse?" I can see tears fill Kate's eyes.

"Oh Kate…You're going to be an amazing mom. The fact that you're scared of failing proves that. Things aren't always going to be easy. You're going to be exhausted, overwhelmed and hormonal but then…You'll look at the tiny little person that you created with the person you love and nothing else will matter. Having a baby…It's like falling in love again, both with your husband and your child. Trust me, once your daughter is here, you're going to think you were being ridiculous worrying so much." Ana's voice holds promise and I can see the smile forming on Kate's face. She suddenly sucks in a gasp and grabs the railing on the bed.

Two hours later and Kate is pushing. Ana and I wait with Teddy in the waiting area. It's seven a.m. and Teddy is just waking up. He see's his mother and grins sleepily at her. She leans forward and kisses his head. I take him to the cafeteria to get him something to eat while Ana waits for word about Kate and the baby.

Just as Teddy is finishing his breakfast, Ana texts me saying that we're an Aunt and an Uncle. I take my son from the high chair and we head back up to the maternity floor. Ana is bouncing excitedly and takes Teddy from me as I approach her.

"You have a cousin, Teddy Bear!" She squeals, making Teddy do the same. My mom bounds down the hallway and pulls me into a hug.

"Can you believe it? Another baby! What do you think they've named her?" My dad shakes his head as my mother babbles.

It's still another hour before we're ushered into Kate's room. As we walk in, I notice the small pink bundle in her arms. She looks at us and smiles quickly before turning her attention back to her daughter. Ana rushes over and kisses Kate's cheek before taking a good look at the baby.

"She's beautiful, Kate." She reaches a hand out and strokes what I assume to be the baby's cheek. My mother swoops in and Kate passes her the baby. Tears fall down mom's face as she leans forward and kisses the baby's cheek.

"What is my beautiful granddaughter's name?" she asks my brother's wife. Kate and Elliot look at each other and smile.

"This is Ava Marie Grey." Elliot smiles at his daughter, no doubt feeling the same magnitude of love that I feel for Teddy.

Before we know it, it's time for us to head home. Teddy runs for his toys as soon as we set him on his feet, I follow him as Ana heads to the kitchen to make us lunch. My son pangs on his little toy piano until it's time for us to eat, whining when I pick him up.

I watch as Teddy makes a mess of his lunch, but proudly feeds himself. I couldn't imagine my life being any other way. The thought that two years ago, I wasn't a father or a husband…I just can't believe it. I'm a completely different man than I was back then and I wouldn't change it for the world.

 **~!~**

 **Another Chapter done! A huge thank you to everyone! Today is the one year anniversary and I honestly never thought I'd continue it past it's tenth chapter but here we are and I don't even want to think about the ending.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I beg you to review and let me know what you thought of it. Your reviews help me move future chapters along quicker.**

 **Hope to see you all next chapter, don't forget to follow/favorite/review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **Sorry this has taken so long, I had no clue how to start this chapter.**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

I stand over my sleeping son's crib, watching his chest rise and fall with his breathing. It's currently two forty-three a.m. on May 23rd. Exactly one year, 365 days since Theodore Raymond Grey entered this world. I here the door creak open and look behind me. Ana is standing there wearing only my t-shirt. She walks over quietly and rubs her hand up and down my back.

"What are you doing? You know the whole family is going to be here at the crack of dawn." She whispers so she doesn't wake up the baby.

"I had to come see him. God Ana, we have a one year old." I stare down at Teddy. His hair is all over the place and there's even a small spot of drool on the sheets below him. I hear a little sniffle and look over at my wife. She's silently crying, quickly trying to wipe away her tears.

"Don't look at me like that. He's my baby and he's a year old. Soon he'll be two…Then three…Then four. Then he'll leave and go to college, he'll get married and have babies and I'll never see him." She cries. I pull her close into my side and smooth her hair down. I'm at a loss for what to say, I don't want to upset her more. Our attention is shifted when we hear his sheets rustle. His big eyes look up at us sleepily and then he grins. Teddy pulls himself up using the bars in his crib then lifts his arms for Ana to pick him up.

"Hi Teddy Bear. Did Mommy and Daddy wake you up?" Ana asks him with her baby voice. He buries his face in her hair and smiles sleepily. I reach over and stroke his cheek.

"Mama, mine." His little voice is rough with sleep. Teddy is only awake for five minutes before he's conked out on his mother's shoulder. She gently puts him back in his crib, kissing his forehead before backing away. I follow Ana back to our bedroom. We lay on the bed and I pull her close. Leaning down, I press a small kiss to her lips. She giggles when I quickly press one to each cheek, her chin and her forehead.

"I love you Mrs. Grey." I whisper into the dark as she falls back asleep. I stare up at the ceiling while Ana is wrapped around me. Her hand resting on my bare chest and her leg thrown over mine. One of my arms wraps around her while the other is folded behind my head.

Morning comes without me realizing I'd fallen asleep. The baby monitor on the bedside table goes crazy with Teddy's screams for attention.

"Mama! Dada! Mama! Mama! Out!" His little voice yells. He's become more vocal in the last few months. He knows about twenty words and uses them regularly. I rush to get up before Ana. She stays fast asleep as I walk to my son's room. When Teddy sees me, a look of disappointment crosses his face before a huge grin graces it. He's always a bit disappointed when it isn't Ana who comes in to get him.

"Dada! Mama?" He holds his legs up while I change him, used to the routine.

"Mama is sleeping, we're going to go wake her up. Today is a special day Teddy. Can you say special?" I ask him. Even though he has a good vocabulary for a one year old, we keep trying to expand it.

"No. Mama want." He completely blows off my request. I roll my eyes and set him on his feet, clad only in his diaper. He takes off running, more like waddling, towards my bedroom. When I reach the room, I see him gripping the blankets trying to pull himself up. I can't help but chuckle before helping him up. Teddy gently crawls in next to his mother and pokes her cheek.

"No Teddy, be nice. Don't poke Mommy." I pull his hand away from her face. He immediately takes her face in his little hands.

"Mama, up." He whispers loudly. Ana's eyes flutter and he squeals, leaning forward he presses a sloppy open mouth kiss against her lips. I know Ana is awake when she runs her fingers through our son's wild hair. Her eyes open slowly, and I see tears in them.

"Teddy Bear, are you waking Mommy up?" She asks him. He nods quickly and leans forward, kissing her again.

"Today is your birthday Teddy. You're one whole year old today. Can you say birthday for Mommy?" Ana tickles his chubby stomach.

"No. Mama up. Mama foo." Once again, he blows off Ana's question. Food is his priority. As we take him downstairs, we see Gail at the stove. She turns around and squeals, rushing to take Teddy from his mother. Gail smothers him in kisses and tickles his sides, sending him into hysterical giggles.

Once Teddy is in his high chair, Gail gives him a pancake loaded up with syrup. He's never had syrup before so the look on his face is priceless. We're going to have one hyper little boy on our hands today. By the time he's finished, he's absolutely covered in syrup and pancake pieces.

"Was that yummy, my little birthday boy?" Ana kisses his syrup covered cheek and he grins at her.

"Nummy. Mama, out. Done Mama." He reaches his hands out to her but step in and pick him up. It's definitely bath time for this little guy.

"Why don't you two let me give Teddy his bath and brush his teeth, you go get ready." Gail suggests. I hand my sticky son over and follow Ana to our bathroom. We brush our teeth together and then climb into the shower. We kiss a bit but other than that, we're in-n-out.

Gail has dressed Teddy in a whole birthday outfit. His shirt is customized with a Monkey holding a cupcake saying 'Birthday Boy'. His pants are a blue plaid to match the colors of his shirt. Teddy's shoes are small toddler sized boat shoes that are blue and white. She even has one of those cone shaped birthday hats on him.

"So Teddy's party isn't until tomorrow, so I figured we'd go to Build-A-Bear again. Get him something new. His monkey has about had it. Then we need to stop at the party store, I still need to get some things. The cakes are being delivered tomorrow so we don't have to worry about those. We also already have Teddy's presents wrapped and ready to go." Ana picks our son up and sets him on her waist. I groan but nod my head. Ana's right, that monkey is a mess. Teddy needs something new.

Teddy has a meltdown in the store. The kind of meltdown that people stare at you until you make your child stop and then they talk about you behind your back. All because Teddy saw the damn monkey and thought it was his. So obviously instead of picking something new, we just got him another monkey in a 'Happy Birthday' T-shirt. When we got to the party store, Teddy couldn't take his eyes off the bright balloons so of course I bought him one which he loved more than the monkey.

When we finally get home, Teddy plays with his new monkey and his balloon while Ana starts setting up for the party tomorrow. Elliot calls me, sounding exhausted and asks if we need any help setting up. Ava likes staying up at night and I'm pretty sure my brother and his wife have had less than twenty four hours of sleep in the last two weeks. As much as I want another baby with Ana, I definitely don't miss the lack of sleep.

The rest of the day is a blur. Everyone calls to wish Teddy a happy birthday. Taylor tells me that he's bringing his daughter to Teddy's party. Sophie loves Teddy and vice versa. I'm pretty sure my one year old has a crush on Taylor's daughter. The party was supposed to be small but then everyone decided that they just had to come so now our whole families are going to be there. Tomorrow will definitely be an adventure and I can't wait.

 **~!~**

 **Another chapter down! Next Chapter will be Teddy's birthday party. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review/follow/favorite! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!**

 **Hope to see you next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

 **Hi guys, quick AN before you read. I really hope this comes out alright. I'm dealing with a lot and I'm under a ton of stress. My very first dog who was 14 years old was put down Wednesday and I had to give him to the crematory on Thursday. I also have finals, observations and projects to finish before the end of the semester. I wanted to get this out to you though, I hope you enjoy it. Please forgive any mistakes I may make.**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

My wife runs past me with her arms full of snacks. I tried helping her but I just get on her nerves more than I'd actually help. Teddy stares wide eyed after his mother. He clutches his cracker in his fist, practically shoving the whole thing in his mouth.

"Christian, can you please go clean him up? Everyone is going to be here in half an hour and he has cracker in his hair." Ana's voice is laden with stress. I don't question her, I just do as she asks.

Teddy sit in his plastic tub, slapping the water and effectively showering me. I tickle his tummy and he gives me the most beautiful laugh. We wash his hair last, that way he's not cold all the way through his bath. I hear people downstairs, so I quickly finish the rest of his bath and get him dressed. When I get downstairs, he's immediately taken from my arms. My mom smothers his face with kisses, leaving lipstick marks all over his cheeks.

"Mom, he just had a bath. Now I'm going to have to wipe him down and he's going to be pissy." I groan. Teddy may like his baths, but he hates wipes coming anywhere near his face. My son stretches towards his mother and whines. Ana can't help but laugh and take him from my mom. I grab the baby wipe and try to quickly wipe off his face. He screams and pushes my hands away.

His face is bright red afterwards and he's sobbing. Feeling terrible I take him from Ana and toss him in the air. After a couple rounds he's back to giggling. Within an hour, everyone has arrived. My kitchen and living room are disaster zones but I ignore it for the sake of my son. There's a huge pile of presents on the dining room table. You'd think there were a hundred people here rather than just family and close friends.

I see Ana in the corner rocking baby Ava and talking to Kate. Teddy gets tired of playing with Uncle Lelliot and starts swiveling his head looking for his mom. As soon as he sees her, he takes off crawling in her direction. We've discovered that Teddy is insanely jealous. As soon as he sees Ava in her arms, he has huge meltdowns. It's happened every time we've seen Ava with Teddy around.

He sees the baby in her arms and begins screaming. His face turns red and tears flow down his cheeks like a waterfall. He pulls himself up using Ana's pant leg and pulls to get her to pick him up. My wife sighs and hands the baby back over to Kate, then picks up our son. He nuzzles his face into her neck and shoves his thumb in his mouth.

"Maybe you two should get him enrolled in a daycare program. He'll meet kids his age, learn to share and be nice." My mom suggests. I roll my eyes at her comment.

"Mom, he's fine. He's a year old and he's a mommy's boy. It's natural that he'd be jealous." Ana comes and sits next to me, shifting Teddy to sit between us.

"Christian, we have to do something about this. It's getting out of hand." She sighs and runs her fingers through our son's hair. I see my mom smirking from the corner of my eye.

"He's perfectly fine. So what, he wants to be his mommy's only baby. He'll grow out of it." I take a drink from my water bottle. Ana gives me a hard look with a raised eyebrow.

"You keep saying you want another baby. What's going to happen when we do have one and Teddy has meltdowns everytime I hold it. His reactions aren't healthy, we need to break this habit before it becomes a permanent thing or he's going to be our only child." My wife warns me. I can hear my family snickering around us.

"We'll look into some programs or something. Can we talk about this later? I think we better start with the cake." I push myself away from the couch. Ana rolls her eyes and picks Teddy up under his arms. We all gather around his high chair while Ana brings out his smash cake. My mom brings out the cake for everyone else. Ana lights the single candle on our son's cake and we all begin singing happy birthday to him. I'm taken back to just minutes after his birth when we all sang happy birthday to him the first time and I can't help smiling. His eyes never leave the cadle and Ana blows it out after we're done singing. Elliot rubs his finger through the icing and puts some on Teddy's lip, letting him taste it. As soon as his little tongue touches the frosting, he shoves his hands in the cake.

I'm sure I take a thousand pictures of my little boy with frosting all over his face. All of us sit around eating our cake, watching Teddy devour his. The sounds coming from his mouth are adorable. It's like he's saying 'yum' with every bite. Ana goes to take the plate from him and he pushes her hand away,

"Mine. No Mama!" He screams. I can't help but laugh as my son becomes territorial over his cake. Ana glares at me and I practically feel my balls go back up inside me.

"If we let him eat it all he's going to get sick later tonight, Christian. He can have more tomorrow. Since you think it's so funny, you get to be the one to take it from him." She smirks and sits back down. I sig and head towards the high chair. Teddy has his face buried in the cake.

"Alright, Teddy. All done." I reach to take it from him. I swear to god, he glares at me. He slaps my hand when I get close. "Theodore Raymond Grey, no hitting. Daddy says no more." I take the cake away and he screams. I have no clue why he's had so many meltdowns today. First with wiping his face, then when Ana had the baby and now when he wasn't getting what he wanted. Maybe Ana is right…He does need to be around kids his age.

That night after everyone has left and Teddy is finally in bed, I pull Ana close to me. Leaning down, I press my lips against hers and gently push my tongue into her mouth. After a few minutes, she grips my hair and easily pulls me away.

"I can't have you second guessing me like you did today. Especially in front of our families. You know as well as I do that Teddy has behavior problems when it comes to sharing or being told 'no'. I need you to be on my side." She says quietly. I brush my hand along her cheek and nod my head.

"I know. I'm sorry that I did that. It's just…He's only one Ana. He's bound to have tantrums." I shrug.

"He's a toddler, I understand that he's going to have tantrums and meltdowns. I want to stop that early though. Obviously, I know that there's more coming, but he still needs to be around kids his age. He needs to get acclimated to not being the center of attention all the time. I want to have another baby with you Christian. I want it so much but I'm not going to if that means a meltdown everytime I go to hold the baby. Not only because it's not pleasant for us, but because I don't want to put Teddy though that." I brush her hair away from her face making sure she knows I'm listening.

"We'll start looking for programs tomorrow. Maybe a day or two at daycare. Only for a few hours at a time." I suggest. She smiles at me and pulls me against her. I can't but grin and push my hips into hers.

"Don't think I forgot that you just said you want another baby…How about we practice for Baby Grey number two?" I suggest and nip at her bottom lip. She giggle and pushes me away.

"Sorry, Hubby. I'm on my period, no make-up sex for you." She steps back. I grab her waist and pull her close again.

"Baby, you know I don't give a fuck about that. Remember when we first got together? That time in the bathroom? I sure as hell didn't care then." I press my lips fiercely against her neck, feeling her moan vibrate the skin there.

"I woke up at six this morning. I'm exhausted." She pouts. I chuckle and pull away. Her face and chest are flushed and I can't help but press another hard kiss against her lips.

"Let's get ready for bed, Mrs. Grey. I expect a rain check on the make-up sex though." I tease. She rolls her eyes but doesn't deny me.

"How about you and I take a trip to Escala? We can get your mom to watch Teddy or Ray can do it. I don't work on Tuesday next week…You can play hooky and we can visit the red room…Practice making Baby Grey number two." She suggests

"Sounds perfect, Baby." The two of us get in bed. I pull her close to me and kiss her forehead before we both drift off to sleep. I dream of an older Teddy, probably three or four, running around our yard. Ana sitting cross-legged with a tiny baby in her lap. The baby is wearing yellow and facing my wife so I can't tell if it's a boy or a girl, but I know that I'm hopelessly in love with the tiny infant. I can only hope that this dream becomes a reality.

 **~!~**

 **Once again, sorry for the mistakes. It's been a rough week. I hope you understand.**

 **How would you guys feel about a time jump? Yes, no, maybe? Anything you guys want to see?**

 **Please review, let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to follow/favorite/review if you like the story!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **Just a little warning…Towards the end is probably the most graphic lemon I've ever written. Sooo, enjoy!**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

 **1 year later**

I walk into the kitchen and see one of the island chairs pushed up against the counter. I walk closer and see none other than my son with his hand literally caught in the cookie jar. I sigh and run my hand through my hair. This boy is going to kill me. I can feel the gray hairs beginning to form.

"Teddy, Mommy told you no more cookies." I cross my arms across my chest and scold him. His eyes widen in surprise and he pulls his hand out quickly. He bites his lip, his facial expression reminding me of his mother.

"Mommy say yes. Mommy say I good boy an' I has cookie." I can tell by the expression on his face that he's lying. A new little thing for him. I hate it when he does something naughty…It means I have to be the bad guy and put him in time out.

"Theodore, Mommy did not say you could have another cookie. Daddy doesn't like it when you lie. Only bad boys lie. Are you a bad boy?" Tears fill his bright gray eyes and I feel like an asshole.

"I good boy. I no bad." He sobs. His hands go to his eyes as he rubs away his tears. I pick him up and cuddle him into my chest, patting his back and running my fingers through his hair. Ana chooses that moment to walk into the kitchen. She sees our sobbing son in my arms and raises her eyebrow. I look pointedly to the chair and the cookie jar. Her head nods in understanding. Ana walks close and makes Teddy look at her.

"Mommy and Daddy know you're a good boy Teddy, buy you still need to go sit on your time-out chair for five minutes. Mommy is going to set the timer." She tells him in a soothing voice. We bought a time out chair that has a little timer attached to the back of it. So once Teddy sits on it, Ana sets it for five minutes. She moves the cookie jar to a place he'll never be able to reach, and I put the chair back. Just as we're finishing up, the timer goes off. Teddy hops right out of the seat and runs over, wrapping his arms around Ana's legs.

Before we leave, we pack a bag. Teddy is potty training, so we have extra pants, extra underwear and even some pull ups. We also pack a few 'Potty Pops'. Really, they're just Dum Dum suckers and every time he goes to the potty, he gets one. We also have a potty chart at home. It's a magnetic board attached to the bathroom door. Every time he uses the bathroom, he gets to put a magnet on his board. If it gets four magnets, he gets a prize. Usually it's a new little toy or a couple cookies.

"Mommy, I bwing Monkey?" Teddy holds up his old build-a-bear. Honestly, the thing looks like shit, but he freaks out every time we try to wash it or replace it. Luckily, we make regular visits, so the thing gets new clothes that make it look half-way decent.

"Sure, Sweetie. C'mon, let's go get your coat on and we can head to Grammy and Grampy's house." She holds her hand out towards our toddler who immediately grabs it and trots along beside her. He sits on the floor and grabs his shoes. Ana squats down beside him. "Alright Teddy Bear, remember, we have to put Mickey together."

We're trying to teach him to put his shoes on the right feet so we cut Mickey Mouse stickers in half and put each half in a shoe. That way, when he puts the shoe on the right foot, it looks like Mickey is coming together. Ana claps as Teddy puts the shoes on the right feet.

"Now Monkey Mommy!" He squeals. Ana helps him put the damn monkey's shoes on. Then she hands Teddy his own coat.

"Do you remember how Mommy showed you to put your coat on?" She asks him. He bites his lip and furrows his little eyebrows in concentration. First, he puts the hood on his head, making sure he doesn't have it inside out. He struggles to get his arms in but doesn't give up. We've attached a string to the zipper so once Ana helps him get it in place, he just pulls the string to zip it up. It may be the beginning of June, but it's raining so it's still a bit chilly.

The drive to my parents is short and filled with kid's radio. I swear my ears are going to bleed one day because of it. I told Ana that we should just play classical music, but she insists that these nursery rhymes will be better for him. As soon as we pull into my parents drive, Teddy starts wiggling in his car seat, I check on him in the mirror and see that he's trying to undo his seatbelt.

"Theodore Raymond Grey, you keep that seatbelt on until either me or Mommy comes to get you." I say sternly. He pouts but quits fussing with the belt. I notice that Kate and Elliot have already arrive and I park next to their car. Ana gets out quickly and releases Teddy from the car seat. He runs as fast as his chubby little legs will go all the way to the front door.

"Gwammy! I hewe!" He shouts loudly at the door. I can't help but chuckle and shake my head. He's too small to reach the handle or no doubt he'd go right in. All the sudden I see Teddy grab himself, a sure sign that he has to go to the bathroom. "Daddy, I go pee pee." He bites his lip. I pick him up quickly and rush into the house, bypassing my family and heading straight for the bathroom. Luckily, he's wearing Nike sweatpants and he just pushes them down. I pick him up and sit him on the toilet, holding onto him slightly so he doesn't fall in. I didn't have time to grab the mini seat we have for him when we go out. He sighs adorably in relief as he begins to go and I can barely keep my chuckles in. When we exit the bathroom after he's washed his hands, we head to great the family. Ana gives him his 'Potty Pop' once he reaches her.

"Teddy you are such a big boy now." My mother kisses his cheek. He grins and climbs into her lap. I see little Ava standing, holding onto the little coffee table in the center of the room. Kate sits close to her, ready to catch her. Although, the baby bump is getting in the way.

I have to say, I'm insanely jealous of my brother. His daughter just turned one a few months ago and his wife is about to pop out baby #2. Ana and I haven't even started trying. We've been too busy. Grey Publishing as received more manuscripts than ever. Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. has taken on more contracts which means more meetings. Not to mention taking care of Teddy, getting him to his daycare twice a week and going to the park every other day.

Teddy has definitely come a long way in a year. Shortly after his birthday, we enrolled him in daycare. At first, he only went one day a week for two hours. Gradually we've increased it. He goes twice a week for four hours at a time. Then every other free day that isn't spent at daycare, we go to the park so he can run around and play with other children. He's mostly gotten over his jealousy but there are still times where he wants Ana's attention to be focused solely on him. However, those are rare occasions. That doesn't mean he's any less of a Mommy's boy though. I swear, that boy would spend every minute if he could attached to his mother's side.

"Mommy monkey whewe?" Teddy's head swivels around looking for his toy. I realize that we left it in the car with the rush to get him to the bathroom. I get sent to the car to retrieve it. Teddy grabs it from my hands as soon as he sees it and sits next to Ava, quietly playing with it.

"How are you feeling, Kate? You're due next week, right?" Ana asks and takes a drink of her coffee. Kate nods her head and leans back, resting her hands on her stomach.

"I'm ready for this baby to get out of me. They've dropped and I'm already dilated two centimeters. We're just waiting for him or her to come out." Kate sighs and Elliot reaches over, resting one of his hands over hers.

"How do you think Ava is going to do with the new baby in the house?" My mother questions her.

"She'll be fine. She's not like Teddy was, no offense. She's definitely a Daddy's girl but she's not as attached to me as Teddy is to Ana." Elliot says. I grit my teeth, he often makes little comments about Teddy's behavior. "Plus, I think she's a bit more advanced than Ted at this age. I don't think she'll behave like he did."

"The fuck? She's not more advanced than he was at that age. He was walking and had a higher vocabulary than she does now. Now, why don't you stop talking about my son like there was something wrong with him." I suggest angrily. Teddy's eyes look up at me and he bites his little lip.

"Dude, your kid screamed any time someone other than him had his mother's attention." Elliot rolls his eyes. I feel my fist ball up, I want nothing more than to punch him at the moment. Ana's hand slips over mine and she twists our fingers together.

"Of-course he was attached to her. She stayed home with him most of the time. She breastfed him up until he was almost eleven months old. Kate went back to work after twelve weeks and stopped breastfeeding Ava when she was four months old. Their situations are completely different." I growl. Elliot glares at me.

"So what, we aren't good parents because Ana stayed home and tit fed him longer? Fuck you, Christian. You don't get to judge us for that." He stands abruptly, looking like he wants to get in my face.

"I don't get to judge you, but you get to judge us?" Just as I'm about to say more, my mom cuts me off.

"Will you two quit it? You're scaring the kids. You're both good parents, you both raise your children different ways. There is nothing wrong with either of them. Do I think that Ava will adjust better to having a sibling? Yes. Do I think Teddy was a bit more advanced when he was Ava's age? Yes. Now both of you stop fighting." My mom smacks us both upside the head. Ana's hand slides onto my thigh and squeezes, comforting me. "Apologize to each other. Now." Mom demands. Both Elliot and I mutter a quiet 'sorry' to each other.

"I miss my grandbabies. Why don't you let them spend the night, come get them tomorrow." I as well as my dick, perk up at my mom's suggestion.

"Grace, we can't ask you to do that. Not with Teddy's potty training. He still has accidents." I can hear the longing in Ana's voice. She wants tonight.

"Ana, I'm his Grammy. I've changed his diapers and I don't mind cleaning up if he has an accident. We'll just make sure he wears a pull up to bed and change the sheets if need be." Mom smiles reassuringly at my wife. Ana looks towards our son who is singing to his monkey.

"Teddy, do you want to have a sleepover with Grammy and Grampy?" She asks him. His little eyes go wide and he looks at his grandparents.

"Me stay? Seep wif Gwammy?" I see his fist tighten around his bear. This isn't a good sign.

"You'd get to sleep in the big boy bed that Grammy got you. Doesn't that sound like fun?" I can hear the hope in her voice. Teddy's lip goes between his teeth as he contemplates.

"Otay…Me seep in big boy bed." He finally responds after two minutes, shrugging his shoulders. I feel the excitement start to build. Tonight is going to be amazing.

Two hours later, Ana and I head home. The tension in the car is almost overwhelming. Her fingers create a path going from my knee until they reach just short of the zipper on my pants. She can no doubt feel the straining my cock is causing to the denim. By the time we get home, all I want to do is bend her over the couch and fuck her until she can't remember her name. It's been so long since we've done something other than vanilla.

Our hands roam each other as we head to the door. I push her up against it, grinding my erection into her. She gasps and fists my hair tight. My hands fumble to unlock the door, but finally it falls open. She pushes me away.

"Go upstairs and lay on the bed. I'll be right there." Her voice is heavy with arousal and I feel myself twitch in my pants. I nod my head and rush upstairs. I debate undressing myself, not knowing if Ana wants me to. I follow my gut and strip completely naked, laying down in the middle of the bed. My erection is hard, reaching just below my belly button. I can't help but grab it and stroke it a couple times. I'm lost in the feeling when I hear my wife's throat clear. My mouth drops at the sight of her.

Her panties are sheer black lace with a little black bow resting on the band and they are very obviously crotchless. Her bra, also black lace and see through but the best part is when she turns and lets me see the back. It's laced together with silky black ribbon.

"Fuck Ana. When did you get that?" I grasp myself harder and feel myself beginning to practically drool.

"It was just delivered this morning. I saw it and just had to get it. Do you like it?" She begins crawling up towards me and my breath comes in harsh pants. She straddles my waist, pulling my hand away from my now aching cock.

"I love it, so fucking much." My hands grasp her hips, pulling her down and letting her feel how hard she makes me. We both groan when her wetness touches me. I love these panties even more now.

"I know lately we've been pretty vanilla but…I want you to let go tonight, Christian. Anything you want, it's yours." She sucks and nibbles on my neck. I tighten my fingers around her waist. "What do you want? Tell me." Her breath is hot against my skin.

"Suck me. Now." I feel the dom in me begin taking over. Ana smirks and starts peppering kisses down my body. Her hand wraps around me and she swirls her tongue around the tip. I let out a string of curses and tangle my hand in her hair. "More, take more. I know you can." She does as I say. Each stroke she takes me deeper. The moment I feel her nose against my abdomen, I reach for something to grasp and my hand smacks against the bedside table. I gently push her head away and flip her underneath me onto her stomach.

"I love you, baby." I whisper into her ear. She shudders and presses back against me. I slap her ass, leaving an imprint of my hand. I slide one finger, then two into her wetness. It's practically pouring down her thighs. Taking my cock in my hand, I rub the head up and down her slit. Without warning, I push my cock inside her hard. She cries out in pleasure. I slide my hand down between her lets and circle my finger around her clit, making her moan louder. I pull out of her and she looks back with a mixture of confusion and anger on her face. "I want you to ride me." With that she grins.

We waste no time. Within fifteen seconds, I'm on my back and inside her again. Her hands rest on my chest, nails scratching lightly through the hair there. I sit up slightly, licking and biting her nipples. I scratch my fingers lightly down her back. I'm so lost in feeling her surround me that I barely notice when my phone begins to ring. Ana reaches over and looks at who's calling. She hits ignore so it's definitely not my parents. I hold her hips and push her down onto me harder. She cries out and I do it again.

Ana's phone begins ringing next to mine and I growl. She picks it up and bites her lip, looking at me apologetically. I shake my head.

"Ana, I'm literally inside you right now. Put the damn phone down." I practically beg. She pushes against my chest, forcing me to lay back down and puts her phone on the table. She grinds her pelvis into mine and I groan with the feeling. The phone begins ringing yet again, and Ana cries out in frustration. Grabbing it, she hits answer, putting it on speaker.

"What the fuck do you want, Elliot?" She growls angrily. Her hands are still on ym chest and she can't help but move slightly on top of me. My brother can go fuck himself, I'm not stopping.

"Why are you ignoring our calls? Jesus you sound out of breath." He comments. My fingers grip Ana's ass and I thrust up inside her once causing her to whimper.

"Please Elliot, just tell me why you're calling." She begs. She gasps again when I use my thumb to rub her clit.

"Are you two fucking? Seriously? What the hell?" Elliot sounds disgusted and I can't help but laugh.

"Mom is watching Teddy, what did you think we're going to do? Get to the fucking chase." I speak up.

"Well you two nymphos might wanna head to the hospital. Kate's water broke and she's already at seven centimeters." He laughs at us. Both Ana and I simultaneously groan, causing Elliot to laugh more. "I'm sorry the birth of my child is keeping you from getting off."

Ana hangs up the phone and puts it on vibrate. I'm about to help her off of my when she pushes me back down. "Where the fuck are you going?"

"Baby, we have to head to the hospital. We need to get dressed." I try to explain but she shakes her head.

"No, right now…I need my husband to fuck me. Kate and Elliot can wait." She leans down and kisses me hard. I flip us so she's on her back and I'm between her legs. I pull out and push back in as hard as I can. We don't say anything. The only sounds in the room are our harsh breathing and the sound of us coming together. When Ana starts tightening around me, I bury my face in her neck, biting roughly making her orgasm more powerful. Her climax causes mine and I swear mine lasts a good minute.

We lay like that, me on top of her, for awhile before we realize we really do need to get going. By the time we arrive at the hospital, everyone else is already there. Teddy is asleep in my father's lap, clutching his monkey. I gently take him from my dad and sit next to Ana. She runs her fingers through his hair, smiling down at him.

"We made the perfect little boy." Her eyes never leave his face as she tells me this.

"We sure did." I kiss Ana's forehead and then lean down and kiss Teddy's.

Less than an hour later, Elliot walks into the room grinning like an idiot. He tells us that everything went perfectly, they're just cleaning Kate and the baby up now. He still hasn't told us whether the baby was a boy or a girl though. We all follow him to Kate's room. Giving him a few minutes to prepare Kate for all of our arrival.

Walking in the room, Kate is sitting up in bed looking down at her new baby. Of course my Mom as well as Kate's rush forward to see the baby. Elliot takes Ava from Kate's father and smothers her with kisses, making her bust out in giggles. The two moms move away as Elliot takes his daughter to meet her new sibling.

"Look Ava, you're a big sister." He sits her on the bed by Kate. Ava reaches out and slowly touches the baby's cheek. Elliot looks at all of us and grins. "Everyone, meet Everly Jane Grey." The room busts out in excited 'It's a girl!'. All the noise causes Teddy to stir in my arms. He sees me and smiles sleepily.

We end up taking Teddy home that night. We didn't mind, we wanted our son with us after the whole meet the new baby thing. He sleeps right in between Ana and I in our bed. We both can't take our eyes off of him.

"Let's have another baby." Ana's words shock me. My gaze snaps to hers and she gives me a small smile.

"Y-you're ready?" I stutter, not wanting to get too excited.

"I'm ready. It may take awhile for us to get pregnant and even if we did conceive a baby as soon as we start trying, Teddy will be almost three by the time he or she is born." I reach over and take her hand.

"Let's have another baby. As soon as possible." I can't help the excitement lacing my voice. She giggles and kisses me quickly.

"I've already scheduled an appointment with Dr. Greene to talk about going off birth control." She admits, biting her lip.

"God I love you, Mrs. Grey." I can't help saying.

"I love you too, Mr. Grey." Teddy makes a little whimper and we both lean down, to kiss him.

"We love you too, Teddy Grey." I whisper against his hair. I lay back and close my eyes, feeling content with my family in my arms, I drift off to sleep.

 **~!~**

 **I hope you guys liked it and that you're okay with the time jump. Hopefully I've done two year old Teddy some justice.**

 **If there is anything you'd like to see or any suggestions for upcoming chapters, feel free to suggest them! You can PM me or leave your ideas in the review section.**

 **Hope to see you for the next chapter! Don't forget to follow/favorite/review if you're enjoying the story!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

Teddy's eyebrows are furrowed in concentration. His bottom lip is between his teeth and his crayon in clutched in his fist. Occasionally he'll look up and around but goes right back to coloring. I turn back to my laptop, sending out a few emails for work. Not five minutes later, I feel the couch cushion beside me dip with the weight of my toddler. He gets right up in my face.

"Daddy play pinano." He whispers as though he's trying to be secretive. I chuckle and sit him in my lap, pushing the computer to the side.

"What song do you want Daddy to play?" I stand with in my arms and make my way to the piano.

"You my sunshine. Play Sunshine." He claps excitedly. I sit him on the bench beside me and begin playing. His eyes focus on the keys, taking in the sound each one makes. I play Teddy a few songs and even begin teaching him some of the keys. Of-course he'll probably forget them in two minutes but he loves getting to play with the piano. A knock on the door makes Teddy pout but he follows me. Elliot walks in as soon as I open the door with Ava in his arms and the baby in her car seat.

"Kate needs a break, Man. Can we just stay for a couple hours?" He asks as he sets Ava down and begins pulling Everly out of her car seat. She is now two weeks old. Teddy stands on his tip toes, trying to see the baby. I pull his old bouncer out of the closet and Elliot lays the baby in it. My son sits directly in front of her and runs his finger along her hand.

"It's only been two weeks, Elliot. How…"He cuts me off and shakes his head.

"Ava hates the baby. She's jealous. She even tried to start breastfeeding again when she saw Everly doing it. When we tell her no, she has meltdowns of epic proportions. Worse than Teddy ever had, and you know that they got bad." Elliot tugs at his hair and groaning.

"So you brought both of them here? Why didn't you just take Ava out to get ice cream or to the park. I'm sure it's a big adjustment. Two weeks ago, she was her mommy and daddy's only little girl. Now she's got a baby sister that she has to share both of her parents with." I point out.

"Kate started crying and she's exhausted with the baby being up all night. Plus, Ava and Everly are on different schedules that are completely opposite of each other. Half the night we're up changing diapers. She begged me to just give her an hour or two. So I brought them here. Please Christian, you've got to help me." Elliot's begging makes me feel bad for him.

"You can stay and hide out here as long as you need. Why don't you go sleep in one of the guest rooms, I'll wake you up in an hour? I've got the kids until then." I see the hope in my brother's eyes, and he nods slowly.

"The baby bag has diapers for both girls if either of them needs changed. Ava's goldfish are in the side pocket, if she gets fussy just give her a few and she should be fine. Everly's binky is her lifeline, she shouldn't make much noise as long as she has it." I pat him on the back of the shoulder and tell him that I'll be fine. He makes his escape quick and I turn my attention back to the three little humans.

"Daddy…Baby seep. Shhh." Teddy holds his index finger to his lips then leans down and kisses his cousin's head. He has most definitely come a long way since his first birthday. I pick Ava up and toss her in the air, listening to her high-pitched giggles. I see that Teddy has brought his coloring stuff over to where the baby is and is coloring in front of her. I hope he does this well when Ana and I eventually have another baby.

The next hour passes slowly. Everly needs a diaper change and Ava has a mini tantrum when I tend to her little sister. Teddy tries sharing his crayons with Ava who slaps him instead. Just as Teddy was about to hit her back, I grab his hand and make him look at me.

"Theodore, we do not hit. We especially do not hit girls. Do you understand me?" I use my best 'Dad' voice. He looks down at the ground and crosses his arms angrily. I quickly run and get his time-out chair. "Five minutes, Teddy. Sit down so Daddy can set the timer." I tell him more gently. He climbs onto his chair pouting and I set it for five minutes. During that five minutes, I give Ava some of her goldfish which seems to calm her down. As soon as Teddy's time out is over, I carry Ava to the guest room with me to wake up her daddy.

"Elliot, wake up. You've got to get home. Ana's going to be back from her appointment any time and I haven't even started dinner." I shake him awake and he groans, covering his face. Sitting up, he tickles Ava's sides. She breaks out into giggles and cuddles into his chest.

Elliot follows me out of the room with his daughter in his arms. When we reach Everly, we see Teddy bouncing and singing to her.

"You my sunshine. My onwy sunshine. Make me happy. Sky gway. Neber know deaw. Much I wuv you. Don' tate sunshine 'way." His voice is quiet but Everly's attention is only on you. He leans forward and kisses her forehead and then notices us. "Baby cwy Daddy. Me sinin' sunshine." I grin at him and pick him up, pressing my forehead against his.

"You are such a good boy Teddy. Say bye bye to Uncle Lelliot." I watch as he waves goodbye to his uncle and grumbles goodbye to Ava. She pays him no mind, twirling a piece of Elliot's long hair around her finger.

I rush to get dinner ready before Ana gets home. Technically she made it, I just have to finish cooking. So I set the oven to 350 degrees then throw in the frozen lasagna. I hear the front door open and close not ten minutes later and Teddy takes off on his chubby legs squealing for his mommy. She walks into the kitchen with our son on her hip.

"Teddy Bear, why don't you go get the pictures you drew for Mommy?" I suggest. Ana puts him down and he takes off running. I pull her close to me, kissing her lips. "How was the appointment?"

"Well…Everything looks good. But…There was some, unexpected news." She bites her bottom lip. I use my thumb to pull it away.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" Before Ana can answer me, Teddy runs back in holding three pieces of paper. She takes them from him and kneels down to his level.

"These are so good Teddy. I love them. Should we put them on the fridge?" She gives him her full attention. He gives her his little toothy grin and nods his head quickly. Teddy runs off to play with his toys and Ana turns back to me.

"Well Mr. Grey…We aren't going to be able to try for a baby." She looks at her shoes. I feel my heart drop. Taking a deep breath, I nod my head.

"Alright…That's fine. We wanted to adopt anyway, we can get the ball rolling on that. We will have another baby Ana. Whether that's from us making it, or from adopting." I stroke her cheek and kiss her forehead. I feel her sobbing, I wrap her in my arms and squeeze her tight. I pull away, only to see her laughing.

"Christian…While I'm extremely happy you feel that way and I do want to adopt…We can't try for another baby because…Well, I'm already pregnant. You're going to be a daddy again." She grins and relief floods through me. My hands immediately go to stomach.

"Pregnant? How far along? How…When? God, I love you." I press my lips against hers hard, showing her how much I love her.

"I'm sure you know how we made the baby, Christian. According to Dr. Greene, I'm already thirteen weeks." My eyes pop open in surprise.

"What do you mean thirteen weeks? You're already out of your first trimester?" Ana is nodding before I even finish speaking.

"My birth control was the seasonal kind. You know I only got my period every few months, so I wasn't even thinking about it because I'm not due to have it for another month. She said all pregnancies are different so it's entirely possible that I won't have morning sickness like I did with Teddy. The only symptom I have is the fact that my boobs have gotten bigger." I can't help but pull the collar of her t-shirt towards me and look inside. She slaps my hand away and giggles.

"So, we're really having another baby?" The smile never leaves my face as I caress her still flat stomach.

"We are having another baby. Hopefully this time it's a girl." My heart begins hammering in my chest.

"Oh god… A girl. She'll be just as beautiful as you and I'm going to have to beat boys away with sticks. Thankfully, we have Teddy. He'll keep an eye on her while they're at school." Ana laughs and runs her hands through my hair.

"We don't even know if she's a girl yet, Christian. We still have seven weeks until we find that out. For now, let's just figure out how to tell Teddy that he's going to be a big brother." We both look towards the living room.

"I think he's going to be an amazing big brother. Elliot came over today, tired…Upset…I guess Ava is jealous of Everly and it's stressing him and Kate out. I went to wake him up and we came back to Teddy bouncing the baby in the bouncer and singing her 'You are my sunshine.' It was one of the proudest moments of my life." I see the tears well up in my wife's eyes and I hug her closer to me.

"I wish I could've seen that. God, he's getting so big. He's not that little ten pound baby anymoSre." She wipes the tears away from her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I want Teddy to be the first to know about the baby. We can't leave him out of anything, or he might get jealous. We can take him to the appointment that I have on Tuesday. I'll be getting a scan done and he can see his little brother or sister. Then we can tell the rest of the family."

Suddenly Ana takes a deep breath and looks behind me at the oven. "Christian…Did you follow the directions I left for the lasagna?" She pulls away from me and walks to where our food is cooking.

"Yes, Ana. I know I suck at cooking but I can follow directions. I put the oven on 350 and then I put the lasagna in. It's only been in there for like twenty minutes." I shrug. She takes sighs and runs her hand over her face.

"Did you pre-heat the oven? Did you de-frost the lasagna? Please tell me you put the sauce on it before putting it in the oven." She bites her look and laughs when I look down at the floor.

"I may have…Forgotten some steps." I admit. She grabs her oven mits and pulls it out. The lasagna looks horrible…I've definitely fucked it up.

"How about we go for some pizza instead? Baby Grey is craving a large meat lovers." She pats my chest and calls for our son. He comes running in.

"Eat now Mommy?" My boy loves his food.

"Do you want some cheesy pizza, Teddy Bear?" Ana picks him up and settles him on her hip. He nods enthusiastically and squirms to get down. "Go put your shoes on. It's warm out so no coat." She calls after him.

"I'm sorry about dinner. Maybe I should take some cooking classes." This causes Ana to laugh loudly.

"Baby, I love you…But, just stay out of the kitchen. Now, let's go, your children are hungry." She stands on her tip toes and kisses my lips lightly. Holy shit…Children…I'm going to have two children by Christmas.

"We're going to have two kids by Christmas, Ana. Two." I say in shock.

"Well…I am pregnant so yes, Christian…The baby will exit my body by Christmas. I hate to tell you this, but there is no stork that delivers them." She kisses my cheek and leave me standing there, going to look for our son.

I walk to the front door and see Ana smothering our son with kisses as he giggles and tries pushing her away. I pick him up and throw him in the air, saving him from his mother. We quickly leave the house, Teddy climbs into his car seat. We're those parents that still have him rear-facing at two years old. However, he's thirty-one pounds and our doctor said it's probably safe to have him front facing here in the next couple months. So, by the time Baby Grey comes along, he'll probably be front facing. We are in no rush though.

On the drive to the pizza place, I actually don't mind the kid's radio. Ana singing along with Teddy. His giggles and her smiles. In just six months, we'll have another little one riding along with us and I can't wait for it. I never thought I'd be here. Sitting in the car with my pregnant wife and my son, singing 'Old McDonald had a Farm' and driving to get pizza. But now…Now I wouldn't trade it for the world.

 **~!~**

 **Wow, three chapters out quick! Shocking I know! Anyway this might be the last one for a couple days. I have a 5 page paper due tomorrow that I haven't even started yet.**

 **Next chapter will be the appointment and telling the family!**

 **As for upcoming chapters, as you know this story isn't following the original exactly. It's a bit different that E.L. James' version. This next baby may or may not be Phoebe. Honestly, it's not my favorite name so that might change. Hopefully you all still read if I do that, but I haven't committed to changing it yet.**

 **Please review! Tell me if you liked the chapter, what your thoughts were, anything at all (try to be nice even if you're unhappy)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and are enjoying the story! Don't forget to follow/favorite/review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **So, good news…I've decided some big things for Ana and Christian. However, that doesn't mean that I have any plans to end the story any time soon. In fact, as long as you guys keep wanting more, odds are, I'll keep writing. I do know how Christian and Ana's family is going to grow though. So without further ado…Here's a new chapter for you!**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

I shake my head while looking at my little sister. Her hands rest on her hips while Ethan, a man I haven't seen since before Teddy was born, stands beside her. Ana puts her hand on my thigh and massages it, trying to get me to calm down.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Mia? You think you're mature enough or even remotely ready for this?" I growl.

"Christian, calm down. There are little eyes watching." Ana warns me in a soft voice. I look to my right and see Teddy's gazed fixed on me and his lip between his teeth.

"Please…Explain to me how this happened." I beg my little sister in a strained tone.

"Ethan and I ran into each other at Starbucks…As soon as I saw him…I knew I never should have let him go. He's the best man I've ever been with and I was an idiot when I walked out. I was scared because we were getting so serious, so fast. We started talking and we just didn't stop. We spent three days locked in my apartment, just talking. I love him, Christian…I wanted to be his wife…So we flew to Vegas and came back married." My little sister sounds so childlike.

"Do Mom and Dad know? Elliot?" I run my hands through my hair.

"We told Mom and Dad last night. They were upset, more because they didn't get to see me at my wedding but they're happy for us. We're telling Elliot after we leave here. Please Christian…Be happy for me. I love Ethan…He's my Ana." She looks at her…Husband…And grabs his hand. When he looks at her, I can see how much he loves her. My eyes stray towards my wife who is smiling. Teddy runs over and climbs into his mother's lap. I carefully reach over and readjust him so his knees aren't pressed into Ana's abdomen.

"I'm not going to say that I'm not upset…I am…I wanted to see my little sister get married and because of your impulsive decision, I'll never get that. I'm not going to hold it against you though. I'll try to be more accepting. Besides, it's Elliot who's going to freak out the worst. Not only is he more protective of you, but he's also running on two hours of sleep pretty much every night…So good luck." I chuckle. Standing up, I pull my little sister into a hug.

My little sister…Married. When the hell did we grow up? I'm married with a child and one on the way. Elliot is married with two kids. Pretty soon my baby sister is going to be popping out babies. I'm officially old.

"Hey, my appointment is in an hour, we should probably start getting ready to go." Ana kisses my cheek and warns me not long after Mia and Ethan leave. I rub my hand against her stomach and feel my heart beat fast. We haven't told anyone about the baby yet, wanting Teddy to know first. We also want him to be involved with the announcement. He may be good with Everly, but this baby is going to be living with us and will be demanding a lot of his precious mommy's attention. We figured it'd be best to involve him in everything.

"Teddy Bear, let's go get dressed." Ana holds her hand out towards our son who jumps up and grabs it. He has no clue where we're going.

"Mommy…I bwing Monkey?" He gives her the puppy dog eyes and I can tell she's already caved.

"Of course, Sweetie. First you need to get dressed though." Her hand runs through his hair just before he takes off for his bedroom. I stand in the doorway and watch as Ana helps him get dressed. She goes to grab a pull up and he bites his lip.

"No Mommy. Me wants undy." Usually when we go out for more than a few hours, we will just put a pull up on him. Lately, he's been adamant that he not use them. Ana bites her lip, her face mirroring our son's.

"Do you promise to tell Mommy or Daddy if you have to go potty?" She asks him using her 'mommy voice'. He nods his head quickly then runs his naked little butt to the dresser. He stands completely naked on his tip-toes trying to reach into his underwear drawer. I walk over to help him, and he pushes me away.

"No Daddy! Me do!" Finally, his fingers wrap around a pair and he pulls them out. They're blue and decorated with little dinosaurs all over them. He hands them to Ana who holds them out for him to step into. When he's finally dressed, he runs off to the living room.

"I'm going to put some more underwear and pants in his backpack. Just in case." I explain, grabbing his Mickey Mouse bag. She kisses my cheek and heads off to our room to get dressed herself.

By the time we walk into Dr. Greene's office, we're ten minutes late. Ana of course apologizes profusely but I pay these people good money. I can show up whenever I want and they can't say shit. We're taken straight back to an exam room. The nurse takes Ana's weight and blood pressure before ushering her into the bathroom and handing her a clear plastic cup. Not long after Ana comes out of the bathroom, Dr. Greene is knocking on the door. Teddy runs over and opens it, then runs back to me shyly.

"Are we ready to take a look at Baby Grey number 2?" She smiles. She looks over Ana's charts, making comments about good hormone levels from her last visit. "So, since we did discover the pregnancy so late, I want to make sure that you start taking prenatal vitamins as soon as possible. Once I get your blood and urine samples checked, I'll let you know if there's anything alarming. At this point though, everything looks good. Have you had any other symptoms other than the missing period?"

"My breasts have grown and they're more sensitive. Other than that, I feel good. I've had a few cravings but nothing strange, just pizza. I have had heartburn, almost as bad as it was with Teddy." Ana's hand rubs across her stomach. It's still flat but I can't wait until I can physically see evidence of our baby in there.

"That's all normal. Like I said, everything is looking good so far, so we really have nothing to worry about. What do you say we take a look at this little one?" She fires up the ultrasound machine. "Now, I can't promise that we'll be able to see the baby this way. We may have to use the transvaginal wand but let's try this first since we've got Big Brother in the room." Ana's shirt is rolled up to just below her breast and her pants are unbuttoned. A generous glob of jelly is applied to her stomach and Dr. Greene pushes the wand into the spot our baby is resting. As soon as I see that big-headed figure on the screen, my heart expands. I already loved the baby before, but now…Now it's real.

"Alright, so Ana you're about fourteen weeks now. The baby is about three point seven inches long and weighing in at three ounces. I can't see the sex, but it's pretty much done forming the genitals. We will most definitely be able to tell by your next appointment as long as the baby cooperates with us." Dr. Greene traces along the baby's spine, showing us it's face and it's arms. Teddy looks confused as his teeth assault his bottom lip. I pick him up and bring him closer to the screen.

"Teddy Bear, this is your baby brother or sister." I try to explain.

"Baby?" he leans forward and pokes the screen.

"Yes, baby. Baby is in Mommy's tummy." I point to my wife's stomach. He leans forward and presses his hand against it, narrowly missing the goo.

"Baby, out? Mommy eated baby? Poop baby?" His look of disgust is almost comical.

"No, Buddy. Mommy isn't going to poop the baby out. Mommy's tummy is Baby's bedroom. The baby will make Mommy's tummy really big and then, Dr. Greene will take the baby out. You'll be the big brother." I hope he understands.

"Me big bwotha? My baby?" He looks at Ana and she reaches over and strokes his cheek.

"You will be the big brother and the baby will be your little brother or sister. Are you excited?" She makes her voice sound happy and elated. It causes Teddy to grin and nod his head. All of the sudden, his face goes blank.

"Mommy…I pee." His hands grab at the front of his shorts and I quickly pick him up, rushing to the bathroom. I can hear my wife and the doctor laugh, I don't even close the door. I sit him on the toilet, holding on so he doesn't fall in.

When we come back, Ana's clothes are on the right way and she has a bunch of the scans in her hand. I take one and immediately put it in my wallet. We set up an appointment, four weeks from now and we'll find out the sex of Baby Grey. We decide to take Teddy for some new clothes for his monkey since he was such a good boy.

He runs around the Build-A-Bear store like a bat out of Hell. Ana picks out a t-shirt saying 'Cool Bro', hoping that when the baby comes, it helps Teddy even just a little bit. We leave the store with two new outfits for his stuffed animal and a very happy little boy.

"When do you want to tell our families?" Ana asks me later that night, in bed. We're both completely naked lying under the covers.

"We're already into the second trimester…I want to tell them as soon as possible. I want our families to be happy for us. Plus, I love our son…But he cannot keep a secret to save his life. Remember when Kate broke Elliot's favorite recliner? He tattled on her as soon as Elliot was in the room." Ana giggles at the memory. Teddy was twenty months old and didn't realize that he was getting his aunt in heaps of trouble.

"We have dinner with your parents tomorrow…We can tell them then. I'll just call Mom and tell her and then Ray…He's coming down in a few weeks, we'll tell him about the baby when he's here." Ana suggests. I lean over and kiss her forehead, bring her body close to mine.

"I love you Mrs. Grey…You are the best thing that's ever happened to me." I feel myself getting choked up.

"Teddy and this baby are the best things that have ever happened to you." She rubs my cheek and says quietly. I shake my head.

"I love them…More than words can describe. But without you, there would be no Teddy and no baby. So while our children rank very high on my list, you are right there at the top and you always will be." She gives me a smile and cuddles in close.

"I love you Mr. Grey…Goodnight." We both drift off, excited about the events that will unfold tomorrow.

 **~!~**

 **So, I know I said that the family would find out about Baby Grey in this chapter, but it just didn't feel right. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

 **I felt like I'd forgotten about Mia so I had to add a little bit of her drama in there. I'd love to hear your thoughts on her big news.**

 **If you like the story, please don't forget to follow/fave/review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

I struggle to hold the screaming, flailing toddler in my arms. This is a meltdown of epic proportions and it couldn't come at a worse time. We're just about to leave for my parents and Teddy has decided that he doesn't want to wear clothes today. No pants, no underwear, no shirt…Nothing.

"Teddy, big boys wear clothes. You're a big boy." I struggle to keep the frustration out of my voice. His screams turn into sobs and he cries against my shoulder. Ana walks in with a bewildered look on her face. This is probably one of the worst tantrums he's ever thrown, and I know it's just the start of the terrible twos. Ana grabs his monkey out of his crib and walks over to us.

"Look, Sweetie. Monkey is wearing clothes. You don't want monkey to be sad because he's the only one dressed up do you?" She hands him the toy and he rubs his eyes, pulling the animal close to his chest. Finally, he lets me get him dressed. When we get downstairs, I see Gail giving me looks of sympathy and Taylor seems to be holding back laughter.

We've decided that we're going to announce the pregnancy with Teddy's help. So, not only is he wearing a 'World's Best Big Brother' t-shirt, but his monkey also has the 'cool bro' shirt on. As soon as Gail notices, she squeals and rushes forward, hugging the three of us. Taylor offers us his congratulations, shakes my hand and hugs Ana.

"Another baby! How far along are you?" Gail asks. Ana runs her hand over her still flat stomach.

"Fourteen weeks. We're telling Christian's family today, then calling my mom later tonight. Ray was supposed to come down tomorrow, but he has a work meeting so we're going to call him after my mom." Ana explains. Gail hasn't stopped smiling since finding out about our little baby.

"Well, congratulations. You three get moving, I'm sure you're eager to tell your family." Gail kisses Teddy's cheek and we head out. The drive is filled with Kid's music and Teddy singing along as well as he can. When we pull up to the house, Ana gets Teddy out. She holds him close so his shirt isn't visible, making sure our son holds his monkey the same way.

We're greeted by a chorus of happy voices. My father steals my son away from my wife and smothers him with kisses. Teddy giggles, loving his grandpa's attention. He sets Teddy on his feet and my little boy takes off running. I sigh and can't help chuckling. If he keeps this up, we're going to leave the house and no one will know Ana's pregnant.

"Teddy, come back here!" Ana yells after our son and walks quickly to retrieve him.

"Mommy no! Me pway!" as Ana walks back, I see Teddy trying to push away from her. Not wanting him to accidentally hurt Ana or the baby, I take him into my arms.

"Maybe you should ask Grammy if she'll play with you and Monkey." I suggest. As soon as his feet are back down, he runs to my mom and gives her the monkey. She of course doesn't notice the shirt her grandson or his toy are wearing. I rub my hand over my face and resist the urge to laugh. Looking towards Ana, I see her lips pressed together as she shakes her head very slightly.

"Teddy, did you tell Grammy about Monkey's new shirt?" Ana tries coaxing our son into revealing his impending big brotherhood. Our son practically throws his toy at my mom.

"Gwammy, Monkey have new cwothes." He points his finger at the writing on his shirt. I watch as the emotions pass over my mom's face. Confusion, understanding, happiness, excitement. Tears flow down her face as she looks up and stares between Ana and myself. It's then that she notices Teddy's shirt.

"Are you? How? Oh my gosh!" She hugs Teddy against her before rushing forward and hugging me.

"What the hell is going on?" Elliot asks as my mother pulls Ana into her arms. I smile and pick Teddy up, settling him on my hip so everyone can see his shirt.

"Ana is pregnant, we're having another baby." I announce. The room erupts again, this time with congratulations.

"When are you due? Is it a boy or a girl?" Kate squeals excitedly. I rub my hand across Ana's non-existent bump.

"Baby Grey should be here in late November. We find out at our next appointment whether they are a boy or a girl." Ana tells everyone. I look over and see a sad looking Teddy, holding his monkey close. I realize that everyone has abandoned him in the last five minutes. I walk over and kneel down next to him. When he looks at me, I see the tears threatening to spill out of his big gray eyes. I pick him up and as soon as he's in my arms, he starts sobbing. I see the look of guilt on my mother's face but the worst is Ana. I can tell she feels horrible about how Teddy is feeling. She wants to make sure that he knows we're going to love him no matter what and the baby won't be more important than him.

Ana reaches out for him and I give him to her without hesitation. He sobs into her neck and clutches a piece of her hair in his fist. Her hand rubs his back and she whispers to him. It doesn't take long until Teddy is asleep on her shoulder, his eyes puffy and his cheeks red. He wakes up half an hour later, still upset.

"Mommy…" He clutches her shirt. When I go to take him, he slaps my hand away. "No…Mommy mine." He cuddles closer to her. The rest of the day, he won't leave her side and he barely says a word.

When we get home, Teddy runs off to his toy box in the living room. Ana and I sit on the couch, watching him play. Her fingers travel up and down my thigh in a comforting way. I turn my face and kiss the side of her head.

"I never want to see Teddy as upset as he was today. His little heart was broken." Ana says quietly. I sigh and nod my head.

"Today made me nervous…What if we can't split our time between the two of them? What if we make Teddy feel like we don't love him anymore?" I scrub my hand over my face.

"We can, it's just going to take a little bit of adjustment. Our lives are going to change, it's inevitable. Unfortunately, Teddy is going to have to get used to it. I love him…More than my own life. But I love this baby just the same. We can help Teddy get ready to be a big brother and to share us." Ana leans over and kisses my cheek.

A few hours after dinner, it's just Ana and I relaxing on our bed. Teddy is asleep in his crib, Gail and Taylor have gone home. Ana's shirt is rolled up, her stomach on display. I rub my hand along it, excited for the day I can feel the baby.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" I ask her quietly. Her fingers thread through my hair, I'm face to face with her belly.

"I don't know. I don't really care, as long as he or she is healthy." Her voice is full of happiness and excitement. I sit up and lean against the pillows.

"I know that you're just out of your first trimester…But we do need to talk about something. We both agree that we want to adopt in the future…I was just wondering…When do you want to start that process? We need to decide if we want a baby or a child…If we are willing to adopt from out of the United States. There's so much we have to do if we want to adopt." I hold my breath, waiting for Ana's response. I feel her fingers stroke my cheek.

"I want to wait until Teddy is at least five to adopt…That will make this baby about three and hopefully out of diapers. As for what age…I just want to adopt someone who needs love. Their age, race and gender isn't a factor. I'm happy adopting from anywhere in the world, though I would like to try and stay in the United States…Only because it will be easier to acclimate them into our family, especially if they're older." She smiles at me. I can't help the smile that comes to my face.

"You are amazing, Mrs. Grey…I can't wait to have this baby with you…To adopt with you…To grow old with you…" I trail off.

The next morning, I'm woken to knobby little knees pushing into my abdomen. When I open my eyes, I see my son's toothy grin. He's in nothing but his dinosaur underwear and his face is covered in syrup. I tickle his ribs, reveling in the sound of his giggles.

"Daddy! No!" he squeals and pushes my hands away. I sit up and kiss his forehead.

"Where's Mommy, Teddy Bear?" I ask him. He jumps out of the bed and runs to the doorway.

"Food Daddy. We go." He points towards the stairs. I heft myself out of the bed, only in my boxers. Gail has the day off, so Teddy and I just stay in our underwear. I pick him up and settle him on my hip, carrying him down the steps. When we reach the kitchen, he struggles, wanting to be put down. As soon as his bare feet hit the ground, he takes off towards Ana.

I walk up behind her, and kiss Ana's cheek. She leans into me, and a smile lights up her face. I quickly run my hand over her stomach, greeting the baby as well. Ana turns away and sits Teddy in his high chair. He practically squeals as she gives him a tiny pancake, covered in syrup.

"That is his third pancake this morning." She comments, taking a drink of her tea.

"He's a growing boy…I'm happy he likes eating…I'm happy he never has to worry about going hungry. So, if he wants thirty pancakes, or three…I want him to have them. I never want him to go hungry, ever…It's one of the worst feelings imaginable." I mash my lips together, holding back the pain from my past. I feel Ana's hand rub up and down my back.

"Christian…Teddy is not you, his situation is completely different from yours. He has two parents who love him more than anything…Your mom…She was a drug addict…Her first priority was her next fix. Because you went through what you did…Teddy will never have to know what it's like to feel hungry, scared and abandoned." I look over and see Teddy shoving the pancake into his mouth with a big grin on his face.

"I know, but sometimes I can't help but worry." I pull her close and kiss the side of her head.

"Me done!" Teddy slaps his hands against the tray of his high chair.

"You eat, I'll get him in the bath." Ana pushes me towards the plate of pancakes then takes our son out of the high chair. She heads upstairs with him while I dive into the delicious breakfast she made. It reminds me of the first time she slept over at Escala. Not even fifteen minutes later, I hear high pitched giggles and the sound of little wet feet slapping against the hardwood floor. I look behind me and see a very wet, very naked Teddy running down the hall.

"Theodore Raymond Grey! You get back here, Mommy still has to wash your hair!" Ana calls to him. This just makes his legs move faster. I put my fork down and walk quickly in the same direction he took off in. I find him playing in the living room with his toy trucks. I quickly pick him up and head back towards the bathroom. He squirms in my arms the whole time. I see Ana standing with her hands on her hips, giving him the 'mom' glare. He bites his lip as I hand him over. This time, I stand in the doorway in case he tries to escape again. Ana wraps him in a towel after she washes his hair and hands him back to me. I take him to his room and get his clothes ready.

It's hard to imagine in a few months that I'll have two kids to dress and take care of. I can't wait for it though. I can't wait to hold the newest addition to our family in my arms, to introduce Teddy to his new brother or sister. I can't wait for the future.

 **~!~**

 **Sorry for the wait. On top of writer's block, I am in finals week right now. I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP though!**

 **Don't forget to tell me what you guys thought of the new chapter! Let me know if there is anything you'd like to see!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSOG**

 **School is out for the summer! I got all A's and B's, making it onto the Dean's List. I hope I'll be able to get more chapters out to you faster! I do have to work still though and for the next few weeks, I'll be working extra hours to save up for the vacation I'm taking at the end of June!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

 **4 WEEKS LATER (ANA IS 18 WEEKS PREGNANT)**

Ana's leg bounces up and down, I lay my hand on her knee. She gives me a small smile and shifts in her seat. I move my hand so it rests on her small baby bump.

"Are you nervous?" I question her. She shifts in her seat again, crossing her legs.

"No, I have a full bladder and a baby using it as a trampoline. The baby better show us it's sex, especially since having a full bladder at this stage in my pregnancy is practically torture." Ana groans. I can't help but chuckle, she throws a glare my way.

"According to you, you already know the sex. So we could just skip the ultrasound." I joke. She rolls her eyes and rubs a spot where the baby must be rolling around.

"It's just a feeling, Christian." For the past two weeks, Ana has been certain that the baby is a girl. I however, think the baby is a boy. Today we will see who is right. We made a little bet of it. Whoever guesses the correct sex, gets to pick the baby's first name. The person who gets it wrong picks the middle name.

After the nurse calls for Ana, I wait as they take her vitals. She's gained three pounds since her last visit, which is good. Her blood pressure is normal and hopefully when her urine tests come back, everything is within range. We wait for Dr. Greene quietly. Ana sits in her gown, swinging her legs slightly. Suddenly a knock on the door perks us up.

"Christian, Ana, how are you two? Where's little Teddy?" She asks as she sits on her stool.

"Teddy is with his Grammy And Grampa today. We're good, ready to find out what this little one is." Ana responds and rubs her hand over her abdomen.

"Well then, lets get to it. First though, I want to check your cervix. You already know it's going to be a bit uncomfortable, but it shouldn't hurt." Ten minutes later, Dr. Greene moves from between my wife's legs. "Everything looks perfect on this end. What do you say we take a peek at the baby?" She grins. She leaves the room as Ana puts her clothes back on. When she gets back on the exam table, she leaves her pants unbuttoned and her shirt rolled up to just below her breasts.

Dr. Greene wastes no time getting the ultrasound started. I hear our baby's heartbeat before I see it on the screen. She glides the transducer over Ana's abdomen and the smile instantly light up my face. Right there on the screen is our beautiful baby.

"I'm definitely confirming that due date is sometime towards the end of November. All the baby's limbs seem to be right on track, the spine looks good. Perfect amount of amniotic fluid and the blood flow seems to be perfect. Christian, why don't you snap your fingers right next to Ana's bump. We'll see if the baby reacts." I do as she says and sure enough, our baby 'jumps'. "Perfect. The only thing I'm concerned with is the fact that the baby is a little bit small compared to Teddy. However, we all know that Teddy was a big boy. What do you say we go for the money shot? Are we finding out the baby's gender?"

"Yes!" Ana and I scream together, this causes the baby to jump again. Dr. Greene laughs and moves the transducer.

"Alright…I've got the perfect view…Congratulations, Baby Grey is a boy." At this news, Ana bites her lip and furrows her eyebrows.

"Are you one hundred percent sure? I mean…I was so sure he was actually a she." Ana explains. Dr. Greene looks back towards the screen, looking closely.

"Ana, I am as certain as I can be. This little one is a boy. That right there, that's his penis." She points to a little spot on the screen. My wife looks over at me and smiles.

"We're having another little boy. Looks like you get to pick his name." She has happy tears in her eyes. I lean forward and kiss her hard, not caring that Dr. Greene is still in the room. She clears her throat and grins at us.

"Alright you two. Before you go, I wanted to talk to you about something. At the moment, your son is on the smaller side. However, we all know that he is going to get a lot bigger. If he follows in Teddy's footsteps, I do suggest we induce again. I just want to make sure you're prepared rather than spring it on you less than a week before you give birth."

"We will definitely keep that in mind." Ana assures the doctor.

Ana and I celebrate by heading to our favorite baby boutique and getting our new son's first outfit. It's a light blue sleeper with dinosaurs on it. Ana also insists that we get a few gender-neutral outfits. When we get home, I put the newest ultrasound on the fridge. My parents are dropping Teddy off soon, so I begin making some sandwiches for us. Ana and Gail have banned me from using the stove, so sandwiches were about as fancy as it is getting. Just as I'm cutting the crust off of Teddy's peanut butter and jelly sandwich, my parents walk in with my son.

"Mommy! Mommy! Me home!" He squeals, running down the hall. I leave the sandwich on the counter and go to greet my family. When I find them, my mom has her hand on Ana's bump. Teddy is in his mother's arms, cuddling into her. He sees me and squirms out of her arms. He runs over and wraps his arms around my legs. I toss him into the air, hearing his giggles and pleas for me to do it again. I shake my head and kiss his cheek.

We don't tell my parents that the baby is a boy. We're waiting until everyone can be there to announce the news, including Ana's parents. We've already planned the big reveal for two weeks from now. Everyone will coming to our house for a small party of sorts.

That night, after Teddy is in bed, I turn on some music in the living room. Ana and I sit on the couch and relax. I rub my hand against her bump, smiling at the thought of having another son. Ana's hand rests on top of mine, the light catching on her wedding ring. I run my finger over it, thinking of how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress. 'Can't Help Falling in Love' begins playing, so I pull Ana up and bring her close.

"Dance with me." I whisper quietly. She smiles and bites her lip. Her arms rest on my shoulders, while mine are on her hips. We sway slightly to the music, just staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Ana. So much…" I feel tears build up. "You and our boys. Two boys." I squeeze her hips and look down at her bump. One of Ana's hands makes its way into my hair, scratching my scalp slightly.

"I love you too. You and both of our boys. Have you thought of what this little guy's name is going to be?" she reaches down and places my hand over a spot the baby is kicking. I feel just the slightest little pressure against my hand. Our boy is getting stronger.

"Not yet. As much as I thought he really was a he…I figured you'd be right, mother's intuition and all. Have you thought of his middle name?" I stroke her cheek. She leans into my touch.

"I know his middle name already. I've had it picked out since we made our little bet. Just like if we were having a daughter, I would already know what her name is." Ana shrugs.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" I chuckle. She looks at me and bites her lip before shaking her head.

"I'll tell you when you come up with his first name. I mean, what if it doesn't flow well? I don't want you to pick a name because it goes with mine. I want you to pick a name because it's perfect for this little boy. I will fit mine around yours." She stands on her toes and presses a kiss against my lips.

"What about the girl name? Will you tell me that one?" I ask her. She contemplates and takes a deep breath.

"If he was a she…She would have been Charlotte…Charlee." Ana shrugs. I love the name…Maybe our next little one will be a girl and we can name her Charlee.

"Your dad thinks that the perfect name for a little girl is Scout." Ana starts laughing when I tell her. "I'm not kidding! Last time he was here, he told me that we should consider naming the baby Scout if it was a girl. I didn't know how to tell him that even if the baby was a girl, that was NOT going to be her name. So, I just said I'd talk to you about it."

"Can you believe that we may have another son by Thanksgiving? We'll definitely have another son by Christmas." Ana sits back on the couch; I sit next to her and pull her legs into my lap.

"I can't wait."

"Did you ever think that you'd be here? In a big house, married with a son and another on the way?" Ana asks me.

"No…Ana, before I met you…I was a wreck. I may have looked good on the outside, but inside…I was fifty shades of fucked up. You fixed me." I massage her calf as I speak.

"I'm not the one who saved you, Christian…That was all Teddy. When we got married, you still had issues. It's the truth. I know your first reaction to him wasn't the best. Then, you changed. You changed so our little boy could have the father he deserves. And Christian…You are the best father. Our kids are so lucky to have you." I can feel the emotion in her voice.

"No Ana…It was you. If you hadn't fought for our son, I would've never had a reason to change. I know it sounds bad, that I wouldn't change for you…The love of my life. You healed me…Teddy…Teddy gave me a reason to strive to be the best man I could be. That way, he'd never have to feel unloved by his parents like I did. You are the reason he is here, so in my eyes…It's you that fixed me." I feel a tear slide down my cheek. Ana wipes it away and leans forward, brushing her lips against mine.

"Take me to bed, Christian." She whispers against my lips. She's still not very heavy, even with the baby bump, so I easily am able to carry her to our room bridal style.

I gently lay her in the middle of our bed, attaching my lips to her neck. We spend the rest of the night making love. I'm awoken to the smell of bacon in the air. Ana is still dead asleep beside me, so I carefully untangle myself from her grasp. First, I head into the nursery. As soon as I walk in, Teddy is bouncing up and down, using the railing of his crib to keep him upright. I pick him up and set him on the floor. His sheets look dry, so I'm hoping he didn't have any accidents last night.

"Go potty, Teddy. Then we'll go get breakfast." I gently swat his butt. He giggles around his pacifier and takes off toward the bathroom. I pull out a fresh pair of underwear for him, just in case. When I get to the bathroom, he's sitting down on his potty chair. I'm definitely going to need to teach him to stand and pee soon. I mean, he's a boy. "Leave those undies on the floor, Buddy. Daddy brought you new ones." I tell him before he pulls up the ones he wore to bed. He washes his hands while he's butt naked, and takes off on me when I try to get him into the new pair. Groaning, I chase after him. I don't know what his obsession with being naked is. By the time I reach him, he's trying to unlatch the gate at the top of the stairs.

"No daddy! No undies!" He squeals.

"Either put on your undies, or you're going to wear a pamper." He whines but does as I say, pulling on the light blue underwear. I unlatch the baby gate and grab his hand. He takes the stairs one foot at a time. It takes us a good five minutes before we reach the bottom.

"Daddy hungy." He says, rubbing his stomach. When we get to the kitchen, Gail is standing at the stove. She abandons the food to smother Teddy in kisses.

Ana comes downstairs when Teddy is halfway through with his breakfast. The tight tank-top she wears accentuates her bump that I love so much. Pretty soon, we'll have two little boys to get ready in the morning. I reach over and rub her stomach, feeling the baby's light kick against my palm. Our breakfast is filled with laughter and love, the perfect way to start the morning.

 **~!~**

 **Sooo, What did you think? Baby Grey #2 is a boy!**

 **Let me know how you felt about the chapter, give me some name ideas for Baby Boy Grey, let me know what you'd like to see!**

 **I hope you are all enjoying this story, See you all for the next chapter!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **A lot of you aren't too happy that Dr. Greene said the baby is a boy. I don't want to follow the FSoG trilogy exactly and I just hope that you trust me! I have a plan for the next few chapters coming up. I hope I didn't upset you too much with the last chapter.**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV (2 WEEKS LATER)**

"Look man, all I'm saying is that we haven't had a trip to Aspen in awhile. I think we could all use a little adult time. I'm sure Mom and Dad would be willing to watch the kids." My brother shrugs and takes a long pull of his beer.

"Ana is twenty weeks pregnant, Elliot. There is no way that we're taking a trip to Aspen before the baby comes. I really don't want to fly while my wife has our child inside her. Then there's the whole six weeks afterward. So, we definitely won't be joining you until Baby Grey is here and a little bit older." Elliot pouts and we join the rest of our family, including Taylor, Gail and Sophie.

We're all eating and having a good time. The conversation flows easily through all of us, hopping from one subject to the next. Towards the end of Dinner, I shook Ana a look, and she nods her head. We've come up with this signal as a sign that it's time to announce the news. I clear my through and stand up, Ana joining me.

"You all know that Ana and I had a doctor's appointment a couple weeks ago. We decided that we were going to find out the sex of the baby." A round of gasps fills the room.

"You know the sex of the baby?!" My mother shouts. Ana laughs and I run my hand along her stomach.

"We do…In November, we'll be welcoming a new little boy into the world." I can't help the smile that lights up my face. Carla and my mother begin sobbing. My father and Ray have proud looks on their faces. Kate and Mia hug Ana while Ethan sits there awkwardly. My brother however…

"Seriously? I get two girls and you get another boy! This isn't fair…Kate, we've got to make another one, hopefully a boy this time." Elliot grumbles. I roll my eyes and Kate pulls away from my wife, shooting him a death glare.

"The only way we are having another baby anytime soon…Is if you're the one who is pregnant this time." Kate growls at him. This causes laughter to ring out around the table. Teddy looks up at us, his lip between his teeth.

"Teddy, you're going to have a little brother. Isn't that exciting?" I make my voice higher and happy sounding.

"'Cited Daddy! Bwofer!" He gives me a toothy grin and claps his hands. I lean down and kiss his cheek.

"Have you two picked a name for him yet?" Kate asks.

"Ana knows what she wants his middle name to be, but she won't tell me until I pick his first name." I roll my eyes. Ana smacks my arm lightly and sits back down next to Teddy, encouraging him to finish his small plate of food.

The conversation begins flowing again and it continues through dessert. Teddy falls asleep in his high chair, cake all over his face. I wipe it off with a wet wipe and then carry him to his room. Making sure that I have the monitor, I re-join our family.

"When are you gonna start popping out kids, Mia?" Elliot asks as I sit next to my wife. My sister rolls her eyes and leans into Ethan's side.

"We just got married…Babies are not on the radar at the moment. I'm just enjoying being with my husband." She smiles at Ethan.

An hour later, the only people left at our house are Ana's mom and step-father. They're staying with us for a few more days then flying back to Savannah. We all sit in the living room and watch a movie together. Ana falls asleep halfway through the movie. I say goodnight to Carla and Bob, before carrying her up the steps and into our bed. Just as I'm about to lay down next to her, the baby monitor goes off. Sighing, I make my way into Teddy's room. He's standing in the crib with tears running down his face.

When I pick him up, I feel that his pajamas are wet. I take him to the bathroom and quickly get him cleaned up. This time, I put him in one of his pampers and a new set of pajamas. By the time I'm finished, he's fast asleep in my arms. Just as I'm about to lay him in his crib, I decide that he can sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight. Like a family sleepover.

Teddy is in the middle of Ana and I, that way he won't fall off the bed. He cuddles into my side, sighing in his sleep. I'm drifting off to sleep when Teddy suddenly jerks and kicks his legs. One of his knees hitting me in the balls. Groaning, I cup myself and turn away. My noises must've woken Ana.

"Christian? What's going on?" Her voice is rough and groggy.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." Pain laces my tone. It makes Ana sit up immediately.

"Why is Teddy in bed with us? What happened to you?" She reaches over and pushes Teddy's hair out of his face. Sitting up, I take a deep breath, the pain finally subsiding.

"He had an accident and after I got him cleaned up, he was out like a light. I figured he could come cuddle with us. Then, I got a little knee right to the balls." I rake my hand through my hair.

"Are you ok?" Ana chuckles and shakes her head.

"I'm fine. If you kissed it I'd be a lot better." I wink at her. She slaps my arm, carefully avoiding the toddler between us.

"You're such a perv. Go to sleep." She lays back down, but gently rubs Teddy's back.

"Only for you Mrs. Grey." She doesn't respond. The sound of my wife and child's breathing lulls me to sleep a short time later.

When I wake up, I feel like I've only been sleeping for a few minutes but the light pouring into the room tells me otherwise. My wife and son are absent from the bed. Stretching, I throw my legs over the side of the bed and stand up. Unfortunately, I have to work today. Heading to the en suite shower, I pull my boxers off. I finish my shower quickly, all the while wishing my wife was joining me. When I realize that I've forgotten my towel, I suck it up and make my way back to the bedroom naked.

"Daddy nakey!" I hear my son's little voice. He covers his mouth and giggles at the same time I cover my lower appendage with my hands. Ana laughs loudly in the doorway to our bedroom, closing it as she walks in.

"Yes Teddy, Daddy is nakey. But…Daddy is a big boy and is going to put on his clothes." Ana tells our son. He is still obsessed with being naked, so I guess this is a good teaching moment. I quickly get dressed, this is awkward enough as it is. When I come out of the walk in closet, Teddy is jumping on the bed next to where Ana is sitting still in her pajamas.

"What are your plans for today? I won't be home until a little after five, so you're going to be on your own." I lean down and kiss Ana's forehead.

"My mom and Bob are going to go visit some friends, so we are going to have a Mommy and Teddy day. Maybe go to Build-A-Bear, get some lunch…Kate wants to get together around one with the girls, so I have no idea what we'll be doing with them." She shrugs. I nod my head and sigh, looking at my watch.

"I have to go. Teddy, be good for Mommy. I love you both." They walk me to the door and kiss me goodbye. I feel my heart ache, knowing I won't see them again for hours.

Around three my phone chimes with a text. I quickly pick it up and see the love of my life's name on the screen. Opening it up, I can't help the smile that comes to my face.

 _I love you- xA_

I send her a text back repeating the sentiment. She sends me a picture of Teddy with his Monkey all dressed up in some new clothes. I swear, we've spent thousands of dollars in that damn store. I respond, saying how cute my son looks.

 _Teddy says that he loves you too – xA &T_

As I'm about to respond, Andrea comes in telling me that my last meeting of the day is here. Sighing, I put my phone in my desk and made my way to the boardroom. A little over two hours and a pile of paperwork later, I'm ready to head home. Taylor waits out front for me with a grin on his face.

"What's going on?" His expression makes me stop in my tracks.

"What do you mean, Mr. Grey? Everything is fine. Ready to head home?" He holds open the back door for me.

"You're up to something…" I say accusingly. He rolls his eyes at me and if it were anyone but him, they would be fired on the spot. However, Taylor is more like family.

"You're being over-paranoid, Mr. Grey. It's just been a good day. Sophie called and wants to spend this weekend with Gail and I again." He shrugs. I search his face for a hint of a lie, but come up empty. Giving up, I lower myself into the car. Before Taylor gets in the car, I see him send a text, but I'm unable to read it.

By the time we get home, I'm a nervous wreck. I know something is going on and I don't like being out of the loop. What if there's something going on with Teddy or with the baby? I rush inside and throw open the door. I'm immediately assaulted with the sound of Teddy's giggles. Ana walks quickly towards me and presses a kiss against my lips.

"I love you…More than almost anything in the world." She smiles cheekily at me.

"What is going on? Where is Teddy and why does Taylor look like he has a secret?" I growl. Ana bites her lip.

"Don't be mad…Teddy and I kind of did something impulsive today…" She trails off. I hear Teddy's giggles get louder, so I walk around Ana and into the living room. My mouth drops in shock.

"No Ana…Fuck no…Take it back." I turn towards my wife.

"No! Look at them Christian! That is our son's new best friend! I am not separating them!" Ana crosses her arms. There is a huge brownish-black dog licking my son's face.

"That thing probably has worms and it's licking Teddy's face!"

"He doesn't have worms, Christian. He has all his shots and he's already neutered." Ana tries to convince me.

"How did a Mommy and Teddy day, turn into this?" I wave my hand towards my toddler and the beast.

"Kate took us to the Seattle Animal Shelter…She was getting the girls a kitten. Teddy and I were walking around, and we saw him. It was like love at first site for our son. As soon as he saw the dog…It was his." Ana smiles lovingly at the pair rolling around on the floor.

"It's a pit bull, Ana. That thing is dangerous…We can't have it around our two year old and soon to be newborn. Besides, who is going to take care of it? Teddy sure as hell can't walk it. You can't right now, you're pregnant. That leaves me and I don't want a dog." I lower my voice so Teddy can't hear me.

"He's not dangerous! Look at them! Yes, I should have called you first. I admit I didn't think about who was going to care for him, but Christian…Look at our son. Look how happy he is. This dog has spent it's life on the streets, it's never known love. Just like you didn't. Give him a chance." Ana begs. I stare at her long and hard, not saying a word. Taking a deep breath, I nod my head, unable to deny my wife anything.

"Tell me about it…Him." I watch as my son grabs the dogs big head and hugs it. The dog's tongue rolls out of his mouth and it looks almost like he's grinning.

"His name is Goose. He's an American pit bull mix. He's about a year and a half old. He needs some obedience training, but he's already housebroken. I've already signed him up for classes and made a vet appointment." Ana smiles. Teddy finally sees me and runs over him, the dog following in his footsteps.

"Daddy! Puppy! Goose mine!" He squeals, leaning over and kissing the dog again. I reach down and pet the dog's head. He licks my hand before pressing his head back into me. I can't help the smile that forms on my face.

"Welcome to the family, Goose." I chuckle, effectively giving up. Ana kisses me hard then leans down and tickles our son. As if the dog can sense what I'm saying he barks happily and jumps up and down with Teddy. I have to admit, it's refreshing to see how happy this animal makes my son. Because of that, there's no way Goose is going anywhere, anytime soon.

 **~!~**

 **Sooo did you like it? What do you think of Goose?**

 **BTW…Goose is a real rescue dog available at the Seattle Animal Shelter! If you want to get a visual of him, head on over to their website and he's on their page of adoptable dogs!**

 **Now onto the heavy! I have a question for you guys! Are you ok with the little time jumps I've been adding or do you want me to slow down?**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying this story! We are almost at 700 reviews which makes me ecstatic! Don't forget to follow/favorite/review! I hope to see you all for the next chapter!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **Chapter 33 (Can you believe it?!)**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

 **2 WEEKS LATER**

"Goose, get off the couch." I push his fat body off of the seat and sit down in his place. He huffs at me before curling up at my feet. His snores begin not ten minutes later. I open the pages of the book in my hands and begin looking through it. I pass the A's and the B's…

"Christian…Is that a baby name book?" Ana asks from beside the couch. I glance in her direction and then turn my attention back to the task at hand. Finding a name for Baby Grey.

"Our son still doesn't have a name and we've known that he is a boy for a month. You won't tell me his middle name and Teddy's ideas are 'Goose', 'Mickey' and 'Monkey'. I don't think those are good names for our son." I get through the C names section as I respond to my wife. She sits down beside me, sitting with her legs pretzeled underneath her.

"Want some help?" She grins. I sigh and nod my head. "I was on a few websites…What about Huxley?" She asks me. I can't help the look of disgust on my face.

"Where the hell did you see that? It's cute but…No…Besides, what would his nickname be?" I pass through the next few pages of the book.

"Walden? We could call him Wally. Or Thomas? We would call him Tommy." She suggests.

"Thomas isn't too bad. We can put that on the list. This would make it so much easier if I had a middle name to see how it flows." I try once more to get her to tell me his middle name. She laughs me off. "Benjamin? Benny, Ben or Benji…We'd have our pick of nicknames for that one."

"Put it on the list. I like the name Liam too. Mason? Archer, we could call him Archie?" Ana has pulled out her phone and is now looking at baby names. "I really like Alexander or Daniel too."

"This is getting us nowhere. You won't tell me his middle name and we can't decide on a first name. I mean, what if I pick his first name and then it doesn't go with his middle name and you have to find a new name and then the next few months fly by and our son is born and has no name." I rant without taking a single breath. Ana stares at me wide eyed while I catch my breath. Goose looks up at me with a look of sympathy as though he understands my frustration.

"I'm only twenty-two weeks pregnant, Christian. We have time to decide. Just calm down." She runs her fingers through my hair, calming me down slightly. I reach over and rub my hand over her baby bump. A strong kick pounds against my palm.

"He's getting stronger." I can't help but smile as I feel my son moving around.

"Only eighteen more weeks and we'll have our little boy in our arms." Ana says. I lean forward and kiss her bump. I hear little footsteps running toward us. Of course, Teddy is naked.

"Theodore Raymond Grey, where are your clothes?" Ana scolds him. He giggles and climbs up between us. He leans back, throwing his arms behind his head and sprawling out. I shouldn't laugh, but I can't help it. He's just too cute. Ana throws a glare my way.

"Ice Cweam Daddy?" Teddy's bottom lip pops out in his signature pout.

"I don't think we have any Teddy. Your baby brother ate it all last night." His eyes pop open. Last night, Ana had a craving for ice cream and salt and vinegar potato chips, meaning we are now out of the two foods. Tears fill his eyes and I feel like an asshole. "What do you say we go to the store and buy some more? This time we'll get one just for Baby Brother." He sniffles and nods his head. I pick him up and carry him to his bedroom to get him dressed.

Half an hour later, we arrive at the store. Teddy refuses to sit in the cart so I make him hold onto the side. When we get to the ice cream aisle, Teddy vibrates in excitement. Ana has already told me what he wants. Teddy bites his lip, looking through all the selections. After fifteen minutes, he finally chooses just plain chocolate ice cream. We head to the chip aisle. I look through the different chips, before picking up two bags of Salt and Vinegar. When I turn around, my heart drops. Teddy is no longer standing next to the cart.

"Teddy? Teddy, where are you?" I call loudly. My breaths come in harsh pants, I grip my hair. I leave the cart in the middle of the aisle and grab the first person I can find.

"My son…He's two, he has crazy brown hair with a redish tint and grey eyes. Have you seen him." I'm frantic and I'm sure I look like a mess.

"Sir, calm down. We'll help you find your son. What is his name, we can get them to say it over the loud speaker." The man puts his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"Teddy…His name is Teddy. Really it's Theodore but we…My wife and I call him Teddy." A tear slips down my face. My little boy is gone.

A few employees help me look around the store. I walk down an aisle and stop in my tracks. There, off to the right, is a little pile of clothes. The same ones I put on Teddy before we left the house. I grab them and pick them up. I pick up my speed, running up and down the aisles before I reach the toilet paper aisle. I see some have been knocked out of their place and I also hear a familiar giggling. Peaking inside, I see my very naked little boy hidden inside the toilet paper packages.

"Daddy! In! In castle!" He pats an empty spot next to him. Sighing, I reach in and pull him out. He squeals in protest.

"Stop it. Right now, Theodore. Why did you leave, Daddy? I was so scared! You cannot leave Daddy's side at the store." I cry into his hair. I quickly get him dressed despite his protests. After letting the employees know I found him, I head back to the cart. The ice cream has now, no doubt, melted.

I pay for our snacks and pack up the car. The ride home is silent, I don't let Teddy listen to his music. I know that Ana is going to freak out and I'm not looking forward to it. I make Teddy carry the bag with the chips in it, into the house. He tries opening the front door on his own, but he's not quite tall enough yet. I turn the handle but let him push the door open. He takes off in search of his mother. I quickly get the ice cream in the freezer, hoping it hardens quickly back into ice cream.

I go off in search of my wife and I find her on the couch with her shirt rolled up, her baby bump on display. Teddy has his hand on it, probably feeling his little brother kick. His eyes are wide, and he looks shocked. Goose sits next to Ana on the couch and I sigh.

"Ana, I don't want the dog on the couch." I complain. She rolls her eyes at me and reaches over to pet the dog.

"Too bad. He's being good, he just wanted a cuddle." As if to agree with her, Goose scoots closer and puts his head on her thigh.

Changing the subject, I tell her about our adventure at the store. "Teddy ran off today. Took his clothes off and hid inside his toilet paper castle."

"What? You weren't watching him? Why the hell wasn't he in the cart?" Ana growls angrily.

"Don't pull that shit, Ana. I turned around for a minute and he was gone. He didn't want in the cart and at the time, it wasn't worth the tantrum to get him in it." I sit in the recliner. "I was terrified. It was the worst twenty minutes of my life. Nothing you say, I haven't already said to myself."

"Teddy, why did you run away from Daddy and hide?" Ana gives our son the 'mom' look. His eyes flit to his feet and his teeth capture his bottom lip.

"Me no hide. Me go castle." He shrugs. Ana sits forward and takes his hand.

"You did hide. That was bad. You scared Daddy. A bad person could have taken you. Mommy and Daddy don't want you to be taken, that's why you have to stay with us at the store. Do you know what else is bad? Getting nakey at the store. Good little boys keep their clothes on." She lectures.

"Me sowwy, Mommy." He sniffles and wipes his eyes.

"You need to tell Daddy that you're sorry." She points to me and Teddy walks over, climbing into my lap.

"Me sowwy, Daddy. Me bad boy." His cries break my heart, but I know that I can't let him see my weakness.

"You aren't a bad boy, Teddy. You did something bad. You can't do that again. Promise me, you will never do that again." I use my thumbs to brush away his tears.

He nods his head before saying anything. "Pwomise. No do 'gain."

"Now that we have that sorted, I need to get started on dinner. Christian, will you help me up?" I set Teddy on the floor and help Ana stand up. It's getting a little bit difficult for her since her bump keeps getting larger.

Teddy takes Ana's spot on the couch, curling up next to Goose. I grab the remote and turn on Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. A small smile graces my son's face. Within no time, he's up and dancing with the show, singing along, trying to help Mickey with his dilemma.

I take Goose outside before dinner, making him do his business. He's only had a few accidents in the house since Ana brought him home and that's because no one was here to let him out at the time. His training is going really well too. He gets along with all the other dogs and humans so far. We've talked with Teddy about not smothering Goose. He's still a dog and dogs need their space.

When we get back inside, I fill up Goose's food bowl. We found out shortly after he came home that he's allergic to grains, so he has the best grain-free food money can buy. Just as Goose barrels towards his food, Ana calls Teddy and I for dinner. Our son runs almost as fast as the dog did towards his food. Teddy squeals happily when he see's that we're having macaroni and cheese for dinner. I swear, the kid can out eat me when it comes to his favorite meal.

Teddy eats good-sized plates of food and still wants his ice cream for dessert. I give him a small scoop in a bowl and set it in front of him. Ana uses her salt and vinegar chips like a spoon for her ice cream. Our son looks at his mother with disgust coloring his face.

"Yucky Mommy." He says with a mouthful of ice cream. Ana laughs, reminding him not to talk with food in his mouth. My wife slyly feeds the dog a chip under the table. However, Goose does not like the salt and vinegar flavor as it makes him wrinkle his nose.

After the ice cream, I volunteer to give Teddy his bath. He pouts, knowing bedtime is right around the corner. He stands naked in the bathroom as I fill up the tub for him. I say nothing as he stares at himself in the mirror on the back of the bathroom door. He bites his lips and turns towards me.

"Let's see your muscles, Teddy. Mommy's dinner tonight probably made you so strong. Flex your arms." I turn him around so he's looking back in the mirror.

"Fwex?" He asks, not understanding what I mean. I take off my shirt to show him and flex my arm muscles. He puts his hands over his mouth and giggles. He tries repeating what I do and it's adorable. Ana opens the door slowly and sees the two of us flexing.

"What are you two doing?" She laughs.

"Fwex Mommy! Me stwong wike Daddy." He flexes his small muscles harder, grunting as he does so.

"Wow, Teddy Bear! I bet you're even stronger than Daddy." She says dramatically. He throws a smug little look over his shoulder. I pick him up and settle him in the tub where he begins splashing around. I wash him off quickly so he can play for a little while. This is basically Teddy's bathroom, his toys are everywhere. The little closet is filled to the brim with his hooded character towels. There is only children's body wash and shampoo. This is where his training potty is and his potty chart is on the outside of the door.

For once after his bath, Teddy doesn't take off on me. I dry him and get him into his pajamas fairly quickly. I let him brush his own teeth, but I supervise the whole time. By the time he's done with everything, he's practically asleep on my shoulder. I lay him in his crib and he immediately closes his eyes. I stand there, watching him for a few minutes. He's no longer that ten-pound baby boy we brought home. He can walk and talk. Goose lays at the bottom of the crib, his snoring matching my son's. Quietly, I leave the room. The door stays open in case Teddy needs us or Goose wants out.

Ana is fast asleep in our bed when I get to our room. It's only eight thirty but the baby tires her out more easily. Not tired, I head to my office to send off a few work emails. I'm so engrossed in my laptop that I don't hear the door open an hour later. I jump in shock when I feel two hands massage my shoulder. Lips attach to my neck and I can't hold back my moan. I slowly spin the chair around and come face-to-face with my gorgeous wife. Her hair is messed up from her nap but she is still the most amazing creature on this planet.

We don't say anything as I pick her up bridal style and carry her back to our room. Gently tossing her on the bed, I crawl on top of her. After three (two for her, one for me) very powerful orgasms later, we lay naked in each other's arms. Her fingers trail through the light smattering of chest hair that I have. My hand traces along her baby bump, our unborn son pissed that we've woken him up.

"I think we should start getting his nursery ready. We still need all the furniture; we need to pick a design and we need toys. Plus, he really doesn't have that many clothes yet." I mention.

"We still have Teddy's old clothes, why buy a bunch more? I saw this one nursery online that I liked. The crib was against the accent wall that had all the moon phases on it. I like the baby animal theme though too. I know though, that I definitely want light colored furniture in his room." Ana says excitedly.

"You can have his nursery any way you want it. I love you Mrs. Grey."

"I love you too Mr. Grey. Thank you for making me the luckiest woman in the world." The two of us fall asleep, curled around each other. I dream of nurseries, names and finally holding my newest little boy in my arms.

 **~!~**

 **I can't believe we're done with chapter 33 and have over 700 reviews! Thank you guys so much for supporting this story! I know some of you don't like some decisions I made, and I appreciate that you're still willing to read it.**

 **Please review! Let me know what you think of this chapter and this story as a whole. Let's try to get to 800 reviews here within the next couple chapters!**

 **There may be a few grammatical or spelling errors in this chapter, and if there are, I'm sorry. I'm literally about to walk out the door to head to work but I wanted to get this out to you guys first!**

 **I hope to see you all for the next chapter! Don't forget to Follow/Favorite/Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **First things first…I am sincerely sorry that this chapter took so long. I rewrote it about 3 times. Then I forgot to save it and my computer died (it deleted the whole chapter) and I had to rewrite it again. As if my bad luck couldn't get worse, my friend's dachshund bit me, ripping off half my nail, breaking the tip of my finger and requiring me to get stitches so it was a bit too painful to type. However, bad things come in threes and my Microsoft word subscription ended…So, for all that craziness, I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy the chapter though!**

 **~!~**

 **6 weeks later (Ana is 28 weeks pregnant)**

 **Christian's POV**

Ana shifts around uncomfortably. The baby is running out of room and he's still got twelve more weeks until he is supposed to make his grand entrance. I grab her hand and squeeze it lightly. She gives me a small smile then runs her hand over her bump.

"He's getting big and making Mommy uncomfortable." She sighs. I lean forward and press a kiss on her stomach.

"What do you say we get started on the nursery? I'll get the crib built if you want to start putting some of his clothes in his dresser." I suggest. She squeals and tries to stand but fails. With a pout on her face, I help her stand and we head to the nursery. Teddy is with Ray, who came into town to visit, at the zoo.

Much like Teddy's crib, the baby's grows with him. Meaning it's a bitch to put together. His nursery looks amazing so far. The wall that is going to be behind the crib has a mountain landscape done in different shades of blue that fades into yellow as it reaches the ceiling. The rest of the walls are yellow. Over the crib are going to be different colored decorative hot air balloons and clouds. There's a glider going in the corner, a dresser matching the crib. We gave Elliot and Kate Teddy's old swings and bouncers so of course we bought new ones.

By the time I'm finishing the crib, Ana's father is pulling up the drive. Teddy hops out of the car almost as soon as it is stationary. He drags a huge stuffed lion from the backseat with him. Ana puts her hands on her hips and glares at her father.

"Dad, he does not need any more toys. Especially toys that are bigger than him. We're running out of room for all of them." Ana squats down as Teddy wraps his arms around her legs and pulls him closer.

"You're running out of room? In that huge house? I'm his Papa, I'm allowed to spoil him." Ray chuckles. I can't help the smile on my face when Teddy runs over to me. I pick him up and throw him in the air. His squeals fill the space around us.

"Daddy! Lion! Looks, Papa got me!" He points to the toy taller than himself.

"I see that. Did you tell Papa 'thank you'?" Teddy quickly nods his head and takes off inside, yelling for Goose.

"Are you going to stay for dinner, Dad? I'm making spaghetti." Ana picks up the huge stuffed animal. I quickly take it from her.

"I've got to get home. I'm supposed to go fishing early tomorrow morning and I need to get some rest." He shakes his head. Teddy runs back outside with Goose hot on his heels.

"Come give Papa a hug, Ted. I've got to get home." Ray holds his arms out and my son jumps into them.

"Bye bye, Papa! Wuv you!" They hug for a little while and then Teddy goes off with Goose again.

That night after dinner, Ana and I lay naked in bed. I rub my hand along her extended abdomen and feel our son move around. Slowly, I trace letters on her stomach…A name. I'm rewarded with a sharp kick right on the area I was touching. I grin, taking it as a sign.

"What was that?" Ana asks quietly. I trace the name again, and I'm rewarded with another kick.

"I think I know what we should name him…" Ana gasps and sits up quickly.

"Don't leave me hanging! What's the name?" She slaps my shoulder lightly. I chuckle and sit up.

"Alexander Grey." My voice is quiet but filled with hope. The smile on her face is blinding.

"Alexander Carrick Grey…It's perfect, Christian." I rub her stomach and she lays her hand on top of mine.

"I should've known you'd want that as his middle name. At least it's not Elliot. I love my brother but…He can name his own children after himself." Ana giggles and reaches over to run her fingers though my hair.

"It was tossed up between Carrick and Christian. Teddy is named after his grandfathers though and I'd like Alex to have your father's name. I know that if Elliot and Kate have a son, he's going to be named Elliot. Mia has already decided that her first son is not going to be named after anyone. I'd really like to do this for your dad. He was one of the people who helped make you who you are." She explains and I fall in love with her.

"Alexander Carrick Grey, you are one of the luckiest little boys on this planet. Your mommy is the most amazing woman in all of existence and she already loves you with everything she has. She's an amazing human being, and an even more amazing mommy." I direct my speech at our unborn son. I see a tear slide down my wife's face.

The two of us drift off to sleep, our hands entwined on her stomach. Alex begins to settle down, eventually falling asleep himself. I dream of our happy family that night. Gone are the nightmares from my past. When I wake up, Ana is already out of bed. I shower quickly and get ready for work before heading downstairs.

Ana has Teddy in his high chair, eating eggs. He's smothered the eggs and his face in ketchup. I'm pretty sure there's a piece of bacon stuck to his cheek as well. He gives me a toothy little grin and waves at me. I swoop down and kiss a clean spot on his cheek then head over to Ana. I gently rub her stomach, feeling Alex move around.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grey." I kiss her forehead. She hands me a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey." I sit at the table and Teddy giggles.

"Mownin, Teddy Gwey." I can't stop the laugh that escapes when my son says this. Ana leans over and kisses his forehead, then tries to smooth his crazy hair down.

I ran late to work, not wanting to leave my family after such a happy morning. I had meeting after meeting, phone call after phone call. By one o'clock, I was exhausted and ready to go home. I still had four more hours before I could even think about calling it a day though. I pull out my cell phone, intending on calling my wife. A knock on the door keeps me from doing so, and I groan loudly, calling for my visitor to come in.

The smile lights up my face instantly as I see Ana walk in holding our son's hand. He squeals as soon as runs towards me. As he's climbing into my lap, his little knee just barely misses my dick and I see Ana silently giggle. Teddy talks a mile a minute, telling me about how he and Mommy went to the store and he got candy. Mini M&M's to be exact. Ana sits in the chair across from my desk, just like she did the first time I met her. Her hand rubs her stomach, no doubt feeling Alex rolling around.

"Teddy and I wanted to see if you have time for lunch?" Ana asks. Teddy hops out of my lap and runs to the corner where I've set up a little coloring station for when he visits.

"I wish I could…But if I have any hope of getting out of here by five, I need to work through lunch. I'm sorry, Baby." I sigh. She gives me a smile and stands up, making her way next to me and running her hand through my hair.

"Don't be sorry. Teddy and I would rather have you home early, rather than later all because of lunch." She kisses my lips softly and giggles when I try to deepen it, pushing me away.

"Chill out, Romeo. Our son is right over there, and you have to get back to work." She denies me. I pout and twirl one of my fingers around a lock of her long hair.

"Yes, ma'am. Do you want me to pick up dinner on my way home? Italian, Thai, Pizza?" I ask. She shakes her head before answering me.

"Gail is making dinner tonight. Steak and something else…Honestly, I wasn't paying attention. The Braxton Hicks have started. She was talking about what she was going to make but my uterus decided on practice contractions." Ana grimaces. I sit up quickly.

"Why didn't you call me? I would've figured something out and come home." I reach out and my hand over her stomach.

"There is nothing you could have done, Christian. It passed fairly quickly and I'm sure that I'll have more." She shrugs.

"I know…I just want to be there for everything. I don't want you to have to do it alone." I try explaining.

"Even if you aren't with me, I know I'm not alone in this. I know how much you love Teddy and Alex. You're the most amazing dad and our boys are lucky to have you." I squeeze her hand tight, and then she sighs. "Teddy and I should probably get going. I'll see you after five?"

"Six at the latest. Teddy, come say goodbye to Daddy." I call to my two year old. He runs over quickly and gives me a quick hug and kiss. As Ana and my son leave, my heart thumps painfully. Only a few more hours until I'm back home with them.

Luckily, the time passes quickly. As soon as my car is in park, the door is flung open. Teddy and Goose barrel out of the house with Ana standing in the doorway. I catch him as he flies into my arms. The dog jumps up and down around us as we head inside. My wife greets me with a kiss and says that Gail is in the kitchen, getting dinner started. I set Teddy down but he follows closely behind me as I go to change out of my suit. Teddy must've missed me today because he also follows me into the bathroom. I honestly would rather he watched me, because he still sits down and pees. A look of confusion remains on his face while I remain standing while doing my business.

"Daddy…No sit? Pee Pee in potty stand up?" He bites his lip. I quickly wash my hands after flushing before going over to him.

"Do you have to go potty, Teddy?" I ask him. He nods his head quickly and I help him get his jeans unbuttoned, taking them completely off. Let's face it, he's a toddler and he's bound to make a bit of a mess. Since his potty chair isn't in this bathroom, I stand him on the edge of the toilet seat. I don't notice Ana walk in, watching the interaction. "Alright, you're going to stand like Daddy. When you stand, you have to hold your um…Wee-wee…Point it at the water and then you can go potty. But remember Teddy, point your wee-wee at the water, no where else."

As soon as Teddy gets the first bit in the water, he becomes extremely giddy and excited. Her turns around bouncing up and down…While he is still peeing. "Daddy! Me do! Me do!" My pant leg is now wet, it's all over the toilet and the ground. Ana's laugh rings out in the bathroom. I turn and glare at her, making her put a hand over her mouth to stop her giggling. Why does this always have to happen to me?

"Teddy Bear, calm down. Let's get you cleaned up and then we'll get some food in your tummy." Ana comes over and puts Teddy in our shower, making sure to rinse him off. She carries him naked back to his room so he can change his clothes.

By the time I'm back into clean clothes, dinner is ready. Gail has cut up Teddy's steak into bite size pieces. Along with the steak, there's green beans, potatoes and a salad. We offer Gail to join us, but she declines. It is her and Taylor's date night so she's heading home.

Teddy fights bedtime but passes out after two stories and a song. Walking into the bedroom, Ana lays naked in the middle of our bed. I slowly crawl up her body until I'm on my knees between her thighs. I can't put my weight on her with our little boy between us. She grabs for my belt buckle and quickly gets it off.

"You need to be on top. I don't want to crush Alex." I squeeze her thighs gently. With a little bit of help, we switch spots. I get all my clothes off and she climbs on top of me. When she sinks down onto my erection, we both let out groans. Neither one of us lasts very long. When Ana lays down next to me, Alex is extremely hyper. He kicks, punches and rolls. I rub my hand along her swollen stomach, trying to get him to calm down.

"I love you, Mrs. Grey." I lean forward and kiss her stomach, and then her lips.

"I love you too, Mr. Grey." Together, the three of us fall asleep wrapped around each other.

I'm more than ready for these next twelve weeks to go by. Alex's nursery is done, he has his name, we have all his clothes washed and ready…We just need the baby. Hopefully Teddy reacts well to becoming a big brother. He likes the idea most of the time, but I don't think he really understands it. Ana and I will do everything we can, to make sure he knows how much we love him and his baby brother.

 **~!~**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Once again, sorry for it being so late. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be coming out. I leave for vacation in less than 48 hours, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to write.**

 **How would you guys feel about a little bit of angst? I promise, none of the Greys will be injured or killed with this angst. Just a little bit of a twist. However, if you like the story being fluff, that is how I'll keep it.**

 **Don't forget to review! I appreciate every single one of them and I look forward to reading them all. Hopefully I see you next chapter!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **Hey guys, once again I'm really sorry for the late update. Life hasn't been so kind to me since I got back from vacation and I haven't really felt like writing. Hopefully you guys enjoy it though!**

 **~!~**

 **4 weeks later (Ana is 32 weeks pregnant)**

 **Christian's POV**

I rub the lotion in smooth circles around Ana's stomach. She's been extremely itchy lately since Alex is beginning to have a growth spurt. Over the last week, I've noticed a couple new stretchmarks, but I love them. To me, they're a badge of honor. She's growing my children for nine months. Feeding them, comforting them and keeping them safe. The marks make me love her even more.

"Did you know that his skin is becoming less translucent? And that all of his organs except his lungs are pretty much fully developed?" I try distracting her from her discomfort.

"He's going to double just like Teddy did, Christian…Yesterday, Dr. Green said he is three and a half pounds. In eight weeks, I'm going to be pushing another huge baby out of me." She groans. I can't help but chuckle.

"Even if he doubles what he is now, Alex is still going to be a lot smaller than Teddy was. Yes, in eight weeks you'll be pushing another baby out…But we'll also have our little boy. Look at the Brightside." I wink at her. Teddy runs into the living room with Goose hot on his heels and climbs up next to Ana. We both watch as he lays his head against her stomach and starts whispering.

"Are you talking to your little brother, Teddy?" she asks him happily. He grins up at his mother and nods.

"Bwofer seeping?" He pokes Ana's stomach, pouting when he doesn't get a response from the baby. He loves feeling Alex move around inside Ana.

"Yes, Sweetheart. Your baby brother is sleeping. Shh." She holds her finger up to her lips and Teddy repeats her action. He quickly gets bored and heads back to his playroom with Goose, no doubt making a mess. "Speaking of sleeping…Teddy is getting a bit too big for the crib. I think it's time we get him into a real bed."

"Already? He's only two…" I saw warily.

"Christian, he climbs out of his crib so easily. I don't want him to fall and get hurt. If we convert his crib into the toddler bed, then he doesn't have to climb over the railing. Plus, I think it will help him feel like a big boy and maybe make the transition into being a big brother easier."

"You know I can't say no to you…I'll do it tomorrow while he's at my parents house." I promise her. She leans forward and kisses my lips, letting her hands travel into my hair. I pull away and she groans.

"You're saying no right now…To the sex I want to have." She fiddles with the neckline of my shirt. I laugh, shaking my head.

"I'm saying later, when Teddy is in bed." After kissing her forehead, I stand up.

"Daadddyy!" My son yells. Ana giggles at my sigh and watches me walk away. When I get to Teddy's playroom, the first thing I notice is how messy it is. There's not a toy in its rightful place. On top of that, Goose has marker all over his fur.

"Theodore, what did you do?" I scold him and walk over to the dog.

"Me color, Daddy. Me make Goose pwetty." He comes over and lovingly pets Goose. Shaking my head, I call for Ana.

When she doesn't appear in five minutes, I get annoyed. I call for her again. No response. Growling angrily, I pick Teddy up with one arm and command Goose to follow me. Teddy whines and tells me to put him down. Walking into the living room, I see Ana standing by the couch.

"Thanks for the help." I grumble and set Teddy down by her. She rolls her eyes at me and my palms twitch.

"Are you serious? I was just able to get up. In case you forgot, I have your son inside me. I can't move around like I used to." She leans over the best she can and picks Teddy up. He cries on her shoulder while she rubs his back. She walks away from me and over to where Teddy's time-out chair is. He sobs as she sets him on it, setting the timer for ten minutes. "Teddy, stop crying. You know that your markers are only allowed to be on paper."

Teddy kicks his feet and starts trying to swat Ana with his hands. I thought we'd get lucky and his terrible two's wouldn't be so bad. I'm pretty sure I was wrong. He screams and cries. I rub my hand over my face and take a deep breath. "Theodore Raymond Grey, you stop this right now or you're going to be in time-out even longer." I sternly say.

"Me hate Daddy! Daddy mean! Mommy mean!" He yells. I shake my head and turn, leaving him sitting on his chair.

"Teddy, that's not nice to say and it hurts Mommy's feelings. Mommy and Daddy love you so much. You know that coloring on Goose was naughty. When you're naughty, you have a time out." I hear Ana talk to him. Thankfully, she gets him to calm down and sets the timer for fifteen minutes instead of ten.

When my wife faces me, she glares. We stay silent for the whole 15 minutes that Teddy is being punished. When the timer goes off, he hops off the chair. Teddy and Ana cuddle on the couch together and he ends up falling asleep in her lap. Gently, I lift him away and carry him to his bedroom.

While Teddy naps, I give Goose a bath. Even after scrubbing him twice, there's still faint lines of color littering his fur. As soon as the dog is out of the bathtub, he shakes his fur and sends droplets of water all over me and the bathroom. I quickly strip off my soaking wet shirt and pants, and begin the walk back to my bedroom.

When I walk in, I see Ana sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard. She raises an eyebrow at my appearance. "Goose decided I needed a bath too." I explain. I can feel her eyes on me as I walk to our closet.

After getting dressed, I sit on the end of the bed. "I'm sorry. I know that I was out of line. I was frustrated and that's not a good enough excuse for how I treated you." I turn and look at her while I apologize. She sighs and scoots forward.

"You can't snap at me every time something doesn't go your way. Teddy is going to have a lot more tantrums and he's going to get into more trouble. We've officially entered the terrible two's and on top of that, we're having another baby. Things are going to be stressful for awhile and I don't want you getting pissed at me every time something you don't like happens." Ana reaches forward and grabs my hand.

"I can't promise that I'll never get angry and frustrated. I will promise that I'll try to remember to talk to you first rather than just go off on you. I was an asshole, and I'm sorry." I release her hand and cup her cheek, pulling her face closer to mine. "I love you." I whisper. Our lips meet softly. I don't push the kiss farther since I know Teddy is going to wake up from his nap soon and demand our attention. Both of us head downstairs. Ana heads to the kitchen to get started on dinner, I head into the living room. I've been all but banned from helping in the kitchen, so I know to leave my wife alone and let her do her thing.

As soon as Teddy wakes up, I head into his room. His hair is crazy, and his eyes still look slightly sleepy. He smiles around his pacifier. I really need to talk to Ana about getting rid of that. I help him out of his crib and take off his shirt. We'll be eating dinner soon and he's the typical messy two-year old. Teddy and I head to the playroom while Ana finishes dinner. I make him put his toys away with the exception of the few we were playing with.

Ana makes homemade pizza. Teddy's is cut into bite sized pieces while ours are more traditional. By the time dinner is finished, Teddy has sauce everywhere. Ana cooked, so It's my job to clean. However, I enlist the help of my toddler. I wash, and he dries the dishes…As well as any two-year old can. Since he was a big boy and helped Daddy, he gets a small scoop of sugar free vanilla ice cream. After he's finished, Ana takes Teddy to get his bath. After about twenty minutes, I hear her call for me.

When I get to the bathroom, I see her sitting beside the tub. "I can't get up; can you please help me?" She holds out her hand. I can't help the chuckle that escapes as I pull her to her feet. Teddy giggles and holds his hands up for me to lift him. We get him into a pull up and then into his pajamas quickly. He's asleep before he hits his mattress.

I head back to the living room where Ana joins me. It's only eight o'clock so we're not quite ready for bed. She plops herself down next to me and throws her legs over my lap. I massage her calves as we watch some random movie. Eventually I begin to slide my hand up her leg until my fingers tease the inside of her thighs. Looking over, I see her bottom lip is trapped between her teeth. I pull my hand back and massage her calves again. She tries to hide her whimper but fails.

"Christian, I'm hormonal…Don't tease me unless you plan to follow through." Ana warns. Grinning, I spread her legs and move between them on my knees. Leaning down, I press my lips against hers hard. I move my lips to her neck, gently nipping and sucking my way down to her collarbones.

"Let's head to our room Mrs. Grey." I suggest. She needs my help getting up again, but I love it. We're frenzied with lust by the time we get to the bedroom. I lay her down on the bed and continue kissing her neck, moving my way farther down. Just as I reach the spot below her belly button, I stop. She's not making her sexy little noises or wiggling around like she usually does when I'm doing this. My eyes travel to her face…She's asleep and snoring slightly. Chuckling, I pull away and strip out of my clothes, laying next to her. I drift off to sleep quickly, my arms wrapped around my wife.

"Daaddyyy! Dadddyy!"I hear the loud whisper in my ear. Prying my eyes open, I notice it's still dark. Teddy's face is inches from mine.

"Teddy? What are you doing awake, Buddy? How did you get out of bed?" Thank God I decided to sleep in my boxers rather than naked.

"Me had ass-dent, Daddy…" I'm confused by what he means. It's then I notice that he's completely naked, sitting right next to me. I sit up quickly, noticing that the clock says it's three in the morning.

"It's okay, let's go get you cleaned up." I carry him to the bathroom and wipe him down with some baby wipes. When we get back to his room, I get him into another pull-up. I try to put him back in his crib, but he clings to me.

"No Daddy! Me sweep wif you!" He cries. I rub his back and sigh. I can't bring him into bed with Ana and I. He's a kicker and we can't risk him kicking Ana in the stomach. I don't want him on the edge of the bed because he could fall off and get hurt.

"Big boys sleep in their own room, Teddy." He begins crying and it makes me feel like shit. I bounce him up and down, give him his pacifier and his monkey but nothing calms him down. I set him in his crib and swallow my pride. Hopefully this crib is worth what I paid for it. I quickly climb into the crib, it groans with my weight but remains standing. Teddy's crying stops immediately and he cuddles up to me.

"Luff you Daddy" He whispers. Even though I'm in a cramped little space with absolutely no room and I have sucker written on my forehead, I can't help but smile because my son is happy.

"I love you too, Teddy." I kiss his forehead and drift back to sleep with my son in my arms.

 **~!~**

 **Once again, I'm so sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to everyone sticking with this story despite the fact that chapters come at random.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts so don't forget to review! I hope to see you all for the next chapter!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

The light shines directly into my face and I groan. I try to move but my aching neck and the tight space restrict me from doing so. I feel a tiny hand hit my face and I wince.

"Shhh Daddy…Mow seep!" Teddy curls back up next to me. I open my eyes and see my wife grinning down at us with her phone and the camera in her hands. I sit up and my son whines. "Nooo."

"Did you have a nice night with Teddy, Mr. Grey?" Ana teases. I run my hand through my hair then wipe the sleep from my eyes. Very carefully, I climb out of the crib. Teddy growls adorably and sits up. His hair looks like a haystack and he glares at me. It's hard to take such a cute toddler seriously.

Ana picks Teddy up and carries him to the bathroom. He's gotten very good at standing while he pees, but he still has a bit of trouble with his aim. He's also still obsessed with being naked, so I'm not surprised when he runs back to his room without any clothes on. I try and get him into some clothes, but he refuses.

"Buddy, at least put on some undies. Look, they have Spiderman on them! Aren't they so cool?" I try ricking him. He bites his lip and stares at the small pair of Spiderman briefs in my hand. Slowly, He lifts his legs and I help him pull them on. I take his hand and we head to the stairs. He still takes them one at a time but we're working on getting him to alternate feet.

Teddy runs around the living room while I take Goose outside and Ana cooks breakfast. Goose barrels towards my son as we come back inside but slows down as he gets close. Teddy giggles as the dog covers his face in slobbery kisses.

"Sop! Goose sop!" Goose stops licking Teddy and takes off for his food bowl. I pick Teddy up and carry him into the kitchen, wiping his face off with a paper towel. "Mommy! Me hungee! Food peas?" He pops his bottom lip out and gives Ana the puppy dog eyes. She grins at him and slides some eggs and bacon onto his plate. "Sauce Mommy!" He points to the ketchup sitting on the counter.

"Don't forget, we are getting rid of the crib and introducing the toddler bed tonight." Ana mentions.

"We? I'm the one that has to take the crib down and build the bed." I grin at her.

"How do you think he's going to do?" Her lip goes between her teeth and she glances at our son. He's oblivious to the fact that we're talking about him, and enjoying his food.

"I want to say that he'll do okay, but…I have a feeling he's going to end up begging to be in our bed tonight." I reach over and grab her hand. She gives me a small smile that I return.

Ana takes Teddy to get his bath while I head to the garage to get the tools I need. It's better just to get his crib done now rather than later. I start get to work on taking it apart. It's almost completely disassembled by the time a naked Teddy runs into the room.

"Daddy? You doin?" He points to the mess.

"I'm making your big boy bed. Isn't that exciting?" I raise the tone of my voice. He hops up and down while giggling.

"Me big boy! Me big boy Daddy!" Ana walks in and Teddy runs over to her. "Mommy! Me big boy!"

"That's right, Teddy Bear! You're such a big boy! Now you get to sleep in a big boy bed!" She leans down and kisses his cheek. Ana heads to Teddy's dresser and pulls out some clothes for him. For once, he doesn't fight us on putting them on.

An hour later, I'm still struggling to get his bed put together. There's wood and tools everywhere. I'm beginning to get irritated. Converting the crib to the toddler bed would have been so much easier if I'd actually kept the directions.

I'm not paying attention when Teddy runs into the room. It all happens in a split second. Teddy steps on a screwdriver that rolls under his foot and hurtles him forward. It's almost as if it's in slow motion when Teddy's forehead connects with the sharp corner of one of the boards. Blood immediately pours from the gash and he begins screaming.

"Oh fuck! Come here, Buddy. Let Daddy see!" I rush towards him. In his terror, he swats me away with one of his hands covered in blood. Red droplets stain my white t-shirt.

"Christian, there's way too much blood. We need to get him to the hospital." Ana's voice is shaky as she takes Teddy in her arms. She doesn't care that the blood is soaking through her shirt. She takes Teddy and grabs a washcloth while I grab the keys. With the washcloth pressed up against his head, we rush to the car and get him in his car seat. Ana sits in the back with him and tells him that he's such a brave boy.

By the time we reach the emergency room, Teddy's sobs have turned into sniffles. Car rides always make him tired, but I can tell that Ana is keeping him awake. He hit his head so we don't know if there's any damage other than the cut meaning he definitely can't take a nap right now. We get Teddy all signed in and he's given a hospital bracelet. Luckily, it doesn't seem like it's busy. After 45 minutes, we're having trouble keeping Teddy awake. It's his nap time and he's usually right on schedule for his naps.

"Do you have any dollar bills? Or a five?" She asks me. I pull out my wallet and simply hand it to her. She passes Teddy over to me and walks down the hall. When she returns five minutes later, she has a small can of Sprite and a chocolate bar. "Teddy, Mommy has a treat for you." My eyes widen and I send her a look of confusion.

"Ana are you sure that's the best idea. We want to keep him awake, not give him a sugar rush." We normally don't let him have soda and we limit how much candy he has.

"We need to keep him awake, Christian. Plus, he's being so good…He deserves a little treat." She reaches over and smooths out his hair, staying away from the gash on his head. She breaks the candy bar in half then hands one part of it to Teddy. He quietly munches on it for the next few minutes. Ana offers him a small sip of the Sprite and he grins. A little bit drips down his chin since he's never really used cans before. After another 20 minutes, Teddy is finally called back to triage. They quickly take all his vitals and bring him to an empty room.

It doesn't take long for the nurse to come in and give Teddy some children's Tylenol. It does however take a while for the doctor to come in. When she does make an appearance, she declares that she's going to use a liquid adhesive to close the gash on Teddy's head. With how young he is, she doesn't think the butterfly bandage will stay on and there's a possibility for worse scarring if she gives him stitches. They give him all the necessary scans and say he doesn't have a concussion but to still monitor his behavior and symptoms.

By the time we get home, we're all ready for a nap but I know I need to get Teddy's bed finished. Surprisingly, I finish it quickly. Ana brings our son in slowly, he glances around the room nervously, but his smile lights up when he sees his big boy bed. He runs and jumps onto the small mattress.

"Daddy! Me big boy!" He squeals. Ana stands in the doorway, a smile on her face. Her hand rests on her stomach where Alex is probably playing soccer.

Around eight o'clock, Ana and I are relaxing in our bed when my phone begins to ring. Looking at the caller I.D., I fear for my life. It's my mother. With all of the stress of today, we completely forgot to call and tell her about Teddy. I know that once we tell her, she's going to want to rush right over. Ana tells me to answer it and I refuse, sending it to voicemail. Almost as soon as I do, my mother is calling again. My wife laughs and hauls herself out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. Quickly, I accept the call and hold my breath.

"Christian Grey! I just got to work and one of the nurses asked me how my grandson is feeling…I had to find out that my grandson was in the hospital from people who barely know his first name! What the hell happened?" My mother screams at me.

"Mother, please calm down. It's really not a big deal. We were converting Teddy's bed and he tripped. He knocked his head on the edge of one of the boards and ended up with a gash. It was nothing some Tylenol and glue couldn't fix." I try to downplay it.

"When were you planning on telling me?" She growls.

"When we got home, we were exhausted. I'm sorry that I didn't call you. I honestly can't say that the thought of calling you crossed my mind. Teddy was bleeding everywhere and screaming. The hospital took forever to get him treated. By the time all was said and done, we were just ready to come home." My apology sucks but I can't muster the energy to give her a better one.

"I have to get to work, I'm in the emergency room tonight. I'll be over tomorrow to see Teddy, don't even think about fighting me on it. I'm one of the top pediatricians on the west coast and I _will_ check my grandson over to make sure that he was diagnosed correctly." Without another response from me, my mother hangs up. Ana giggles in the corner and I scowl playfully at her.

She cuddles in next to me and her hand starts sliding down my chest. I can't help the small grin that starts to form on my face. I catch her hand just as her fingertips brush the spot under my naval. She bites her lip, making my palm twitch. "You are a very dangerous creature, Mrs. Grey."

"Only when I want something." Her tone is teasing, making me even harder.

"And what is it you want now?" I quickly flip her so she's on her back and I'm on my knees between her thighs.

"You, Christian…I want you." She fists her hand in my hair and pulls my lips to hers almost violently. I try to get closer but it's impossible due to her baby bump. I flip our positions so she's on top and crawling over me.

"I'm yours. Always yours." I reach up and caress her cheek. She leans into my touch, turning her face slightly to kiss my palm. I forward slightly, letting her know that I want her lips on crash together, making both of us moan out.

Our love-making is passionate and fast, both of use wanting to relieve the stress our day has caused. After we'd both reached our climax (Ana twice), we lay in bed wearing absolutely nothing. Ana is curled up against my side, her stomach pressing into me. Alex thumps away inside her and I swear that boy is going to be either a soccer player or a UFC fighter with the way he moves. I move my hand to feel his twists and turns. She lays hers on top of mine, and the two of us feel the baby together.

"Eight weeks until we're a family of four." I whisper. She gives me a bright smile and nods her head.

"I'm ready for him to be here, to meet him." Ana's voice is quiet but full of love.

"He's going to be here before we know it. I just hope that Teddy reacts well to becoming a big brother." I sigh.

"I think that he'll most definitely be jealous towards the beginning, but if we include him in everything, hopefully he'll adjust easily." Just as I'm about to respond to her. I hear Teddy's cries. Both of us quickly jump out of bed. I pull on boxers and Ana grabs her robe.

Teddy is sitting up in his bed crying when we walk in. He sees Ana and reaches towards her. She sits with him on the bed pulls him as close as she can. His thumb is automatically in his mouth and he sniffles. Within ten minutes, he's back asleep.

"Maybe we should bring him into bed with us." Ana's voice is so quiet, it's hard to hear her. She doesn't want to wake Teddy.

"Ana…He can't. He's a kicker, what if he kicks you?" I reach down and smooth out his crazy hair.

"I'll put a pillow between us, that way he won't get Alex. Please Christian, he needs us." She pulls him tighter against her.

I stare at the two of them for a moment. Teddy is so in love with his mother and Ana returns every ounce of that love. "Fine, but you have to have a pillow between you two. Though we might be ready for Alex to make his appearance, He still needs to get bigger."

I take Teddy from Ana's arms. I cradle him in my left arm while I use my right to help Ana up off the bed. I lay Teddy in the middle of our bed, then crawl in next to him. Ana quickly (as quick as a seven month pregnant woman can) changes into a tank tap and sleep shorts. She crawls on the opposite side that I'm on, but puts a billow between our son and her stomach. That night, we fall asleep as a family, all cuddling next to each other. I dream of an older Teddy playing in the backyard with his little brother, and a pregnant Ana in my lap, watching them as the sun goes down. I can only hope that someday, that dream becomes a reality.

 **~!~**

 **Can you believe we're already at chapter 36? I honestly have no plans to finish this any time soon, so stick with me! I'm going to try and get a few chapters out within these next couple weeks. However, I did start a second job and on top of that, I start school at the end of the month.**

 **Next chapter will have a time jump, but it won't be the biggest I've done.**

 **Please, please, please REVIEW! I love reading your opinions and thoughts!**

 **I hope to see you all for the next chapter! Until then!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

 **4 weeks later (Ana is 36 weeks pregnant)**

Today is not going as planned. Alex kept Ana awake all night which meant I was awake all night. Teddy had an accident and ended up in bed with us. I woke up this morning to Teddy, kneeing me in the groin and giggling. When taking my shower, I realized that I'd forgotten to pick up more shampoo and didn't have an extra bottle. Therefore, I had to use Ana's girly smelling shit. Now…I'm trying to get dressed for work and my tie is gone. I'd laid everything out last night and now my tie is missing.

"Anastasia! Have you seen my tie? I'm going to be late and I have a huge meeting in two hours." I yell into the hall. I hear the sound of her bare feet padding toward our room.

Ana appears in the doorway, holding my tie in her hand. "You mean this tie? The one that our little boy had tied around his head, pretending he was a ninja?" She passes it over to me. I frown and Ana slaps my chest jokingly. "Lighten up, Christian. Take a deep breath. At least you don't have to be here with a rambunctious two year old who has just discovered what Halloween really is. I swear, he's already asked me eight times if it's time to go 'twick ow tweeting.'"

Shit…It is Halloween. "Does Teddy even have a costume? This month just flew by and I know I didn't go get him one." I run my hand through my hair and sigh. I feel guilty knowing that I completely forgot about his costume.

"I've had his costume since the beginning of the month. Stop worrying. Don't forget to be home by four thirty. We're stopping by your mother's house before we take Teddy trick-or-treating and that starts at six." She leans forward and kisses my cheek. She can barely reach me with her stomach in the way.

"I love you. I'm sorry I'm so cranky." I rest my hands on her hips while she fixes my tie.

"You know, I should be the cranky one. I just entered my ninth month of pregnancy. Braxton Hicks, leg cramps, baby brain, sharp little jabs to all my internal organs." She points out. I can't help but chuckle.

"Alex is very talented with those sharp little jabs." I joke.

Ana rolls her eyes at me, then moves my hand to the spot the baby is kicking. Teddy runs into the room giggling. "Daddy! Me go twick ow tweeting! Me go now?" He bounces on his toes.

"Not yet, Teddy. First Daddy has to go to work. When I come home, then we can go trick-or-treating and get a bunch of candy!" He squeals as the word "candy" leaves my mouth.

I lean down and slip my hands under his arms, then toss him into the air. Ana's breath hitches with nervousness, Teddy laughs hysterically. "'Gain Daddy! Do 'gain!" I chuckle and throw him in the air one last time. My eyes catch the time and I realize that I really need to head out. Sighing, I kiss Ana and Teddy, telling them that I'll be home as soon as I can.

Walking into the office, it's like chaos. We've recently added a few new interns and they aren't the brightest crayons in the box. That's what I get for delegating the task to HR. Andrea rushes into my office, my usual black coffee in her hand. I take it gratefully and drink it in no time.

My meeting goes smoothly and without much hassle. Then, one of the new interns jams the copy machine and I have to get someone to fix it. The intern spent the whole day covered in black ink. Needless to say, he did not attend any meetings that day. I get a text from Ana saying that if Teddy asks to go Trick-or-Treating one more time, she's going to strangle him. Another text comes in from Elliot, asking when I'm going over to my parents' house.

I finally get home a little bit before 4:30. Teddy is running around the house in his underwear with Goose when I walk in the door. I see Ana sitting on the couch, reading Boyce Fox's latest manuscript. She looks up and grins at me.

"Hello there, Mr. Grey. How was work?" She puts the pile of papers down beside her.

"Hello, my beautiful wife. Work could've been better, but it could've been worse. Why isn't Teddy ready?" I sit down next to her.

"Gail and Taylor wanted to talk with us, they should be here in a few minutes. I don't want to put him in his costume yet, he'll get anxious and cranky when we don't leave right away." Ana shrugs. Sure enough, five minutes later they're walking trough the door.

They both seem nervous as I tell them to have a seat across from us. "Mr. Grey…There's something we needed to discuss with you. It's a serious matter and both Gail and I believe that it's time we brought it to your attention." Taylor begins.

"What's going on? Is it your hours? I know we haven't really been using you as much as we used to, but we figured that you enjoyed the down time." Ana worries.

Gail shakes her head and gives Ana a small smile. She looks towards Taylor before taking a deep breath. "Jason and I have been married for a little while and…After much consideration, we've chosen to adopt. I never thought that I'd be married, not so late in life. Jason has Sophie and I love her dearly. As if she were my own daughter. I want to be a mother though, not just a step-mother."

Ana's happy squealing fills the room and she rushes (as fast as a heavily pregnant woman can) toward the two. "I'm so excited! Why didn't you tell us sooner? We would have been more accommodating."

"That's part of the reason we're telling you now. We're going to need some time off, to handle everything. Also, we were hoping you'd right us a letter of reference. They ask for letters to prove your character and get a general feel for the couple." Gail nervously twists her hands together. Taylor puts an arm around her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Of-course we will. You've been such a big part of our lives. You've helped us raise Teddy. I'd write you a reference even if you hadn't asked. Are you going straight into adoption or are you going to foster?" Ana grabs Gail's hands and squeezes it, much like Taylor did.

"I think we're going to foster first. We want to take in an older child, maybe a teenager. They're the ones who need the most help. Everyone wants a baby. Honestly, I don't want a baby. I want to skip over potty training, diapers and bottles. Any time I need a baby fix, I can always come and see Teddy and Baby Alex." Gail leans forward and presses her hand against Ana's baby bump. She's one of the few people that know Baby Grey # 2's name. Even my parents don't know yet, but she accidentally overheard a conversation between Ana and I.

I can see Ana has tears in her eyes. Pregnancy hormones are a bitch, "This is…You are such an amazing person Gail. You're going to make an amazing mother."

"Mommy! Daddy! Twick ow tweet! Me go now?" Teddy runs screaming into the living room. He squeals when he sees Gail and crawls into her lap. She kisses his cheek and he gives her the cutest little toothy smile.

"We should head home. Sophie is going trick-or-treating to collect money for UNICEF and we told her we'd drop her off at her friend's house. Thank you, for all your support and understanding how much this means to us." Taylor reaches his hand out. I grab it but pull him forward and give him a hug.

"Congratulations Taylor. If you need anything else…Please let me know. I sincerely mean that." I pull my wallet out and grab a few hundred-dollar bills. "Give this to Sophie for me. Usually she comes to the penthouse or here but, we're going out with Teddy this year."

"She'll appreciate this…We all appreciate everything you're doing for us. Have a happy Halloween. We'll see you next week." Taylor and Gail leave quickly. We're running a bit behind, but Ana gets Teddy upstairs.

I'm standing by the door, little orange pumpkin bucket in hand, waiting for my wife and son. I check my watch every thirty seconds. We're definitely late and going to get the third degree from my mom. Finally, I hear Teddy's feet coming down the steps, one at a time. Ana holds his one hand and he holds onto the railing with the other. I'm confused as I see him. He's in a light grey suit, complete with a tie. His hair is slicked down in a familiar style, but I can't place it. Ana bites her lip and smiles as she sees me.

"What are you, Buddy? I thought you wanted to be Spiderman?" I kneel down next to him.

Teddy giggles and covers his mouth. "Me you Daddy! See!" He points to the tie. I notice that it's a miniature version of my favorite work tie (not the one I use on Ana). I feel tears gather in my eyes. He wanted to be me for Halloween. I'm pretty sure it's every father's dream, at one point or another, for their son to want to be just like them.

"Well, you look just like Daddy. Let's go see Grammy and get some candy, Mr. Grey." I swing him up into my arms. He giggles loudly and cuddles into my side as soon as he's situated on my hip. Ana grabs his coat since its beginning to get a bit chilly.

The drive to my parents doesn't take very long. Teddy sings and snaps (at least tries to snap) along to "The Addams Family" song. They taught it to all the kids at daycare. It's been on repeat in my house for the past two weeks. We pull up to my parents' house and the front door opens immediately. My mother stands on the porch squealing as Teddy runs over to her.

"Gammy! Me Daddy! Me go twick ow tweet!" He yells. She picks him up and looks at his costume.

Elliot steps out and my mouth drops. I immediately shake my head. "Elliot…What the hell is that?"

"It's my costume, Bro! Isn't it awesome? It scared Ava at first." I look at him with what I'm sure is a look of horror. Kate walks out, Ava clutching her hand. Ava's dressed as a bumblebee.

"I wanted Everly to be a flower. Y'know, to match Ava's costume. But no…I ask Elliot to go pick up the costume and this is what he comes back with." Kate grumbles.

Elliot's wearing an oversized white t-shirt, splattered with what I think is fake blood. I assume that he's wearing their Baby Bjorn under the shirt because he's cut out three holes in the shirt where Everly's head and arms are sticking out. "She's one of those chest-buster aliens! Isn't it awesome?" He stares at Teddy with a look of confusion. "Dude, what the hell is he?"

"Teddy wanted to be his Daddy for Halloween." Ana replies, glaring at Elliot. She squats down as much as she can and fixes Teddy's little tie. My son grins up at his uncle.

"Me Daddy! Me get candy now?" He holds out his orange bucket. I bend down and pick him up, settling him on my hip.

"Let Grammy take some pictures and then you can head out onto the street. I talked to most of the neighbors and they're all handing out candy." My mom pulls out her big fancy camera and starts snapping away. It takes close to forty five minutes before we're finished being her models. The only reason she doesn't go on longer is because both Teddy and Ava started throwing a huge tantrum. Ava more so because she didn't like her costume, Teddy because he just wanted his candy.

Teddy runs up to every house with his little orange bucket in tow. By the end of the night, I'm the one carrying it because it's gotten too heavy for him. Every house finds him adorable and ends up giving him extra candy. One house gave him a packaged children's toothbrush and I swear he sneered at it. Teddy passes out around eight o'clock and I carry him back to my parents' house. They load us up with more candy. Thank god Teddy is sleeping.

When we finally get home, we undress Teddy and lay him on his bed. Ana and I sit at the kitchen island and sort through all his candy. We throw away any with open wrappers. We get rid of the gum. We don't like Teddy chewing on pure sugar, plus he ends up just swallowing it. After thoroughly checking all the sweets and treats, we put it back in its bucket and then on top of the fridge.

Ana and I curl up in our bed, my hand rubbing her stomach. We fall asleep that night talking about Alex's first Halloween and what we'll dress him up like. I dream of a slightly older Teddy helping his baby brother walk house to house and gather candy that he'll no doubt steal. When I wake up, I'm slightly disappointed that I'll have to wait another 365 days for my dream to become a reality, but I wouldn't rush my reality for anything.

 **~!~**

 **So, school starts back up tomorrow so it may be a little while before I post again but I'll try my hardest to get it out ASAP. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Some of you were concerned that Taylor and Gail were no longer part of the story but that isn't the case. They have things going on in their life too.**

 **I'd appreciate any reviews! Let me know what you think of the story so far, what you like/ don't like, what you think will happen next chapter. I'll take all the reviews! My goal is to get to 1000 reviews within the next 2-3 chapters, help me reach that goal!**

 **Thanks for reading and thanks to all those who have stuck with this story from the beginning! I hope to see you all for the next chapter!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **Are you guys ready?! I'm so sorry this took so long. This semester is really cracking down hard and I'm trying to balance all my classes plus two jobs.**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

 **2 weeks later (Ana is 38 weeks pregnant)**

Mia sits on the floor playing with Ava and her barbies. Teddy is sitting on the tiny free space in Ana's lap. Everly is asleep in Elliot's arms. Today we're having a family meeting to go over the plans for Thanksgiving.

"I just don't see why we can't have it at Ana and Christian's house. They have the nicest kitchen and dining room. Plus, there's all the toys there for the kids to play with." Elliot shrugs.

I sigh in frustration and run my hands through my hair. "Elliot, my wife is due to give birth on Thanksgiving. I'm not going to stress her out with having everyone over at our house that close to the end of her pregnancy. We also have the dog which your daughter is scared of." I point out.

"Why are we even fighting about this? We always have it here. Mom and Dad have plenty of toys for all the kids. We have the cooks, so we don't have to worry about the food. There is plenty of space." Mia pipes up from her spot on the floor.

"I thought we were doing Thanksgiving with my parents and Christmas with yours?" Ethan turns towards her confused. Mia glares at him.

"I was thinking that we could invite your parents here. I mean, Elliot and Kate will be here with the kids, their grandkids. It makes sense for all of us to be here." She shrugs.

"It's settled then? We'll have it here. I decided to give the staff the holiday off so we will be cooking the meal and cleaning up after ourselves. They deserve a day with their family too." My mom stares down Mia when she makes a face.

"Let me know what to bring and I will." Ana smiles at my mom.

"You just bring yourself and your family, Dear. You're either going to be extremely pregnant or you'll have a newborn. I agree with Christian that you do not need to be stressed right now." Mom pats Ana's hand.

"Grace, I can still cook. I like to do it. I can just bring dessert. Making pie isn't that hard. It's not fair that everyone else will be pitching in and I won't." Teddy scrambles off her lap and takes off toward Mia. Ana shifts in her seat and rubs her hand against a spot Alex is probably kicking. "Besides, I have a feeling this one is going to be stubborn and not want to come out."

I open my mouth to protest but Ana silences me with a glare. My wife can be scary when she wants to be. "If things change and I don't feel up to it, I can always send Christian to the store to buy one. My mom said that she's going to bring my grandma's famous green bean casserole if that is alright with you?"

Once we get everything decided, we all eat dinner. Steak, potatoes, honey glazed carrots and a side salad. Teddy gets his steak cut up in small pieces and his potatoes are French fries. I hold back the grimace as he covers his steak with ketchup. However, Elliot won't ignore it. "What the hell is your kid doing, bro? That's disgusting."

"Elliot, stop. He can eat his food however he wants." My mom speaks up.

"He's pouring ketchup on a fantastic steak! I get he's got the kiddy version of what we have but that's just wrong." He points to Teddy's steak. Teddy sits there with his bottom lip between his teeth. I can tell by the change in his breathing that he's trying not to cry. He may only be two, but he knows when someone is making fun of him. Ana gets up from beside me and takes Teddy out of his chair. As soon as he's in her arms, he starts sobbing. I glare at my older brother.

"It's okay, Baby. Uncle Lelliot didn't mean it." Ana pats his back and rocks him.

"Good job, El." I sneer at my brother.

"I didn't mean to make the kid cry! Not my fault he's all sensitive and shit." Elliot shrugs.

"Why are you being such an asshole today?" I growl. My brother rolls his eyes.

"I'm not being an asshole. I'm being honest. While I'm at it, I think its complete shit that we can't have Thanksgiving at your place just because you've got another kid coming. I have two kids too and if my place was big enough, I'd have it there. It's not an excuse." He retaliates.

I laugh humorlessly and throw my hands in the air. "That's why you're pissed? Because I said no to having Thanksgiving at my house. Grow up, Elliot. You have two kids now and you're acting younger than them."

"Would you two stop it? You're upsetting Teddy more than he already is. Elliot, we are not having Thanksgiving at Christian's house. It is not happening. Not only because he has another baby due to be born any day now, but also because Kate and Ethan's parents know where Mom and Dad's house is. They've been here before. So have Ana's parents. Grandpa Theodore is supposed to come this year too. He doesn't know where Ana and Christian live." Mia takes a big breath before continuing. "So grow up, both of you. You're egging him on with your comments Christian, and you know it. Elliot, you're being a dick and you know it. Now, why don't you comfort your son instead of having a childish argument with your brother?"

The room is silent for the next few minutes until Everly squeals loudly and bangs on her high chair. The sudden noise makes everyone snap out of their daze and begin eating again. Ana passes Teddy to me and I sit him in my lap. I pull his plate close to me and spear a piece of steak with his fork. I hold it up to his mouth and slowly he takes the piece of meat.

Teddy refuses to leave my lap or feed himself. By the time I'm done feeding Teddy, everyone else has finished their meal and I still have a full plate of now cold food. I don't mind though, my son needed me and if cold food is the result, then I'll accept that.

When we get home that night, all of us are exhausted. Teddy has passed out in the car and I have to carry him in. I wake him up and he grumbles. I feel bad but he needs to brush his teeth and get into his pajamas.

"Daddy…Me seep. Go way!" He gently pushes his hand against my cheek but buries his face into my neck. I can't hold the chuckle in as I carry him to the bathroom. I help him brush his teeth seeing as he's too tired to do it on his own. Instead of putting him in pajamas, I just strip him down to his Paw Patrol boxers and lay him in his bed.

When I get back to my bedroom, I hear the en suite shower going. Grinning to myself, I strip off my clothes and head into the bathroom. The steam makes the room slightly stuffy. Ana stands in the middle of the shower, her head thrown back and rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. My eyes travel down her body. Her amazing breasts which have gotten bigger with her pregnancy. Her perfectly round stomach that holds out little boy. She has a few stretch marks, but I love every single one of them. They're a reminder of the amazing gifts she's given me. Quietly, I sneak in behind her. She jumps slightly at first but then relaxes into me. I move my hands down to caress her stomach as Alex kicks away. It is then that I notice her stomach is a little lower than usual and his kicks are up towards the top of her belly.

"He's dropped, why didn't you tell me sooner?" I gently turn her so she's facing me.

"Today was stressful enough. Why add onto that with…'Hey Honey, just letting you know that our son is in position to claw his way out of me.' It's not like he's coming today anyway. He's just in position. I've had no Braxton Hicks for a couple days and I'm not any more achy than usual. He's simply head down." She shrugs. Leaning forward, I kiss her.

"You wanna try to evict him?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her. She laughs loudly and shakes her head.

"You've been trying to evict him twice a day for the past week. I'm exhausted." She slaps my chest.

"Once more couldn't hurt." I press my lips right below her ear and I hear her moan slightly. Switching sides, her hands go into my hair, holding my face against her. "Just think, when he's born…We have to wait six weeks."

"You're not fighting fair, Christian." She groans. I chuckle against her skin.

"Then just give up." I lean forward and bite her lip gently.

We stumble our way to our huge bed. I sit her on the edge and drop down to my knees. I press a kiss to each of her inner thighs as she wiggles and writhes around. Gently, I lean forward and press a kiss against her center. Her hands grasp my hair and I hear her low moan. I can't help but grin, knowing I'm the only one who's ever made her feel like this.

This position is a little hard for us with the baby bump, but we make do. I continue to nip, suck and lick at her until her first climax. My erection throbs painfully as she lays there feeling like jelly. "How do you want me?" She smirks.

"Turn over, onto your hands and knees." I command her. She does as I say, wiggling in front of me and teasing me a bit. I spank her lightly and she gasps. We haven't been able to stray from vanilla much these last few months. Alex has just gotten too big.

"Please, Christian…Don't make me wait." She begs. I slam into her before she can even finish her sentence. Her moans urge me on and I move faster inside her. I'm lost in the moment, lost in my wife. Ana climaxes once around me but I keep going. I can't get enough of her.

I'm focusing only on the woman in from of me. Just as I feel my abdomen start to clench, the world begins to move in slow motion. The bedroom door begins to swing open. There standing in nothing but his undies is our son.

"Daddy? Mommy?" His voice is scared.

"Shit!" Ana pushes me away and I quickly grab a blanket to cover up. She grabs her robe and wraps it around herself. Teddy is full on sobbing now. I run to my underwear drawer and pull on a pair of boxers. Ana has Teddy in her lap, sitting on the lounge chair in the corner of the room.

"Daddy huwt Mommy?" He sniffles. I reach forward and push his hair out of his face.

"No, Buddy. Mommy and Daddy were just wrestling. So that Mommy and Baby brother get tired and go to sleep." I lie. He rubs his nose and a snot bubble pops. The joys of parenting. Ana's face is bright red from embarrassment. "Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?" I reach forward and take him from Ana. He buries his face in my neck, I feel his wet nose rub up against my bare skin. Ana holds back a laugh as I grimace.

"I wakey and woom dawk. I scawed. Monser come eats me." He pulls back and I see the tears fall down his face.

"I promise no monster is going to come eat you, Teddy. Goose is there to protect you. Do you want Daddy to come tuck you back in?" I run my fingers through his hair and begin to feel him relax. He nods his head gently and I stand up. Ana follows behind us all on the trip to Teddy's room.

I lay Teddy down in his bed and he stares back up at me. Leaning down, I press a kiss to his forehead and pull his blankets up the way he likes them. "Mommy…Sing Sunsine?" He sticks his bottom lip out. Ana sits on the edge of his bed and takes his hand, then begins singing 'You are my Sunshine'. Teddy is sleeping peacefully again before the skies are grey twice.

The two of us return to our room, exhauster from the last twenty minutes. "Do you want to continue where we left off?" I ask hopefully.

Before I can open my mouth again, she starts laughing. "Christian…Our son just caught us! The mood has effectively been killed!" I pout slightly, knowing that she's right.

"You're right…Maybe we should get some rest." I huff sadly. She leans over and presses her lips against mine. "I love you, Mrs. Grey."

I reach over and brush my fingers against her cheek. She leans into my touch slightly. "I love you too, Mr. Grey." The two of us cuddle up together in the middle of our bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

 **~!~**

 **Once again, I'm so sorry for how long this took! I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Don't forget to follow/fave/review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 ***WARNING* This chapter contains a sensitive topic. I will post the stars *** right before it starts.**

 **I'm also sorry that this is so late. On top of having 2 jobs and being in school, I've also been in and out of the hospital these last couple of weeks. I haven't had much time to work on these next couple chapters but I'm going to get them out asap.**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

 **1 week later (Ana is 39 weeks pregnant)**

I pick up the stray toys in the living room. Not only human toys but dog toys as well. Ana is napping in our room and I don't want to disturb her. Alex was up all night, kicking up a storm. She may not say it, but I can tell she's fed up with being pregnant.

"Daddy! Me get juice?" Teddy runs into the room. He's all sweaty from running around the house all day. While Ana may be exhausted, Teddy is the complete opposite.

"It's almost nap time, Buddy. No juice. You can have water or milk." I put the last of the toys away as I speak to him. He pouts and gives me the puppy dog eyes.

"Choccy Miwk?" He comes over and wraps his arms around my leg. I feel my resolve breaking. He's just so cute, I have a hard time saying no.

I shake my head before letting myself cave. "No Teddy. Regular milk or water?"

After he finally settles on milk, I head to the kitchen to pour it. Gail has been in and out of the house all this week. She's going to come stay with Teddy when Ana inevitably goes into labor. Today, she's out at the store grocery shopping. Apparently, she needs to make and freeze meals for us.

"Daddy, baby bwother come when?" Teddy swings his legs as he sits in the barstool.

"Soon. Very soon. Your baby brother will be here before Santa comes." I smile at him. "Are you ready to be a big brother?"

He nods his head quickly. "Me share toys wif bwother. No touch my monkey…Monkey mine."

"You don't have to share Monkey. Mommy and Daddy got him just for you. When your baby brother is born, we'll go get him one too. You can help us pick it out." I promise Teddy. He smiles widely and finishes his milk. Then, he carefully climbs down off the stool. "Go potty and then we have to go take a nap."

I head to the gym and put on my loud 'pump up' music. Thank god this room is sound-proof or Teddy would never sleep. I'm focused on my workout when the door opens and a disheveled looking Ana walks in. I finish my rep and then wipe my sweat away with a towel.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her breathlessly. She shrugs tiredly and sits down on one of the weight benches.

"Tired, huge, achy…I'm just ready for him to be here." Her hand caresses the side of her large stomach.

"Soon, Love. Teddy said that he's ready to be a big brother and that he's going to share his toys with Alex. Not his monkey though." I rest my hand on top of hers. The smile on Ana's face is blinding.

"I can't wait to see them together. I'm nervous too, Teddy isn't used to sharing our attention. I think he's going to be an amazing big brother though. He's pretty good with Everly around, hopefully he's the same way with Alex." She chews on her bottom lip lightly. I'm about to open my mouth when her phone goes off.

Frowning, she holds the phone up to her ear. "This is Anastasia Grey…Hannah? What do you mean? No…No tell him to stay there. I'll be there as soon as possible…Well, I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

As soon as she hits the end button, I begin to question her. "What's going on? Ana, you can't go into the office. You're nine months pregnant."

She rolls her eyes at me. "Women who are as pregnant as I am go to work every day. I will be fine. I have a disgruntled author and he will only speak to me." I can see how exhausted she is.

"You are on maternity leave, Ana. I don't think this is a good idea. What if something happens?" I run my hand through my hair.

"Nothing is going to happen. I'll be home in less than two hours. I just have to deal with his situation. This author…He brings in a lot of money. More than Boyce Fox and that is saying something." She puts her hand on my chest and gives me a pleading look.

"I just don't feel comfortable with this Ana." I sigh. "Do what you have to do and then get home."

Ana is gone within fifteen minutes and my stomach twists uneasily. I try to resume my workout but it's impossible. I head to the living room to watch a movie. I need to keep my mind off the fact that my wife is at work whist she's nine months pregnant and our son could be born any day. Goose jumps up on the couch and lays his head on my lap. I'm sure he can sense how anxious I am.

Halfway through my movie, there is a knock on the front door. Goose wags his tail uncontrollably but doesn't bark. I quickly get up to answer it, knowing whoever it is, has the code to the gate. As I open the door, I see my brother standing there, slightly hunched over with his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you here?" I growl. I haven't talked to him since last week when he made my son cry.

"Can we talk? I…I want to explain what's been going on. Why I've been such an asshole." He shrugs and gives me a pleading look. I hold the door open wider and motion for him to come in.

"Do you want something to drink?" I ask as we head to the kitchen.

He sighs. "Do you have beer?"

I raise my eyebrow at him and shake my head. "It's not even one o'clock. What could you possibly need a beer for?"

"What I'm going to tell you isn't the most pleasant thing…I just need something to help me calm down." Elliot seems extremely anxious.

I pull a Heineken out of the fridge and hand it to him. "Only this one. I'm not letting you get drunk in my house and then need me to drive you home."

Elliot takes the cap off and takes a long pull of it. He sits there silently for a few minutes and I begin to get impatient. "Look, I get this is hard for you but…Teddy is going to wake up from his nap soon. Can you please just get on with it?"

"When Everly was born…Kate and I knew we wanted another baby right away. We wanted to try for a boy. You and Ana announced you were pregnant not long after and we were so happy for you. Three months ago, we found out that Kate was pregnant. We were so excited for the next couple weeks. We were so sure that this one was a boy. We'd finally have our son…Then Kate started bleeding. I rushed her to the hospital and the doctor said that she was having a miscarriage and there was nothing that could be done to stop it." A few tears slide down his face. "Kate took it surprisingly well. She said that it just wasn't meant to be for that baby. That we could try again. I…I didn't take it as well. I started lashing out at everyone. That's why I've been such a dick lately. I'm sorry…I really am. I'm seeing a therapist now and it's helped a lot. But I thought I owed you an explanation."

"Elliot…Why didn't you tell us? We would've helped you two." My heart aches for my older brother.

"What could you have done, Christian? No matter what, my kid still died. We already had the doctors giving us looks of pity, I couldn't stand to see them from my own family." He shrugs his shoulders sadly.

"We could have supported you. We could've been there for you. Instead you decided not to tell us and take it out on us with no explanation as to why." I run my hand through my hair, shaking my head.

"I didn't want to think about it. I mean…I should be finding out if my kid is a boy or a girl right now. Instead, I have to hold Kate every time she cries when we get a negative pregnancy test. Your feelings were not high on my list of priorities. I know it sounds bad but…When compared to the angst my wife was feeling…She was more important." He tries explaining. "Plus, I was too upset to talk about it. I don't like thinking about losing the baby. I know my way of coping sucked for you but…I wasn't thinking about you."

Before I can say anything else, I hear Teddy's bare feet padding along the hallway. "Daaddyyy! Mommmyyy!" Teddy yells. Goose takes off in the direction of my son.

"He's talking a lot more." Elliot observes.

As Teddy rounds the corner, he sees my brother and smiles slightly. I notice that he's stripped off his pajamas and is only wearing his tiny motorcycle briefs. "Hi Unkie Wewwiot."

"Hey, Ted." He walks over and kneels down in front of my son. "I'm sorry about making fun of you last week. Uncle Lelliot wasn't feeling good and wasn't nice to you. Can you forgive me?" Teddy purses his lips and puts his hands on his hips.

"Unkie Wewwiot…You mean. You not say nice fings. Me cry. You sowwy?" My heart aches as I see that my little boy is growing up.

"I'm very very very sorry. I promise I'll never do it again."

Teddy throws himself into Elliot's arms and giggles. "Otay! We get ice cweam now?" Both Elliot and I can't hold back our laughs.

"No ice cream right now, Teddy. Mommy is going to be home soon and we're going to go get something to eat." I walk over and pick him up, settling him on my hip.

"Where did Ana go? Isn't she on maternity leave?" Elliot asks as he stands up.

"There's a disgruntled author who refused to speak to anyone but her." I roll my eyes.

"Why didn't you just go? You own the company." He points out.

Laughing humorlessly, I respond. "I'd lose my balls if I even suggested I go in her place. She should be home in about half an hour anyway." I shrug.

He shifts uncomfortably on his feet. "Look…Can you not tell Ana about this? It just…Kate doesn't really want anyone to know and if she found out I told you…" He trails off.

"Elliot, I'm not going to lie to my wife." I shake my head, and adjust Teddy on my hip.

"I'm not asking you to lie…I'm just asking you not to tell her. Think about how upset it's going to make her. Stress isn't good for her or the baby right now." Elliot tries to reason.

"I said no. No means no. If she asks, I'm going to tell her the truth. I'm sorry. You're my brother, I love you…But she's my life." I set Teddy back on his feet and he takes off.

"Can you at least just tell her that I really don't want her to know? If she decides that she really has to know, then you can tell her. Please Christian?" I can tell how exhausted he is just by his facial expression.

Sighing, I nod my head. "Fine…Are you heading out?"

He nods his head and heads towards the door with me following him. "Thanks…For listening to me and understanding. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

I pull him into a hug, and he squeezes me tight. "I'm your brother. You can talk to me about anything at any time."

Elliot leaves and I get Teddy dressed. I play in his playroom with him. When my phone rings, the toys that I'd put away earlier have all been pulled from the toy boxes. I groan and pull my phone out of my pocket, seeing that it is my wife calling me.

"Ana, are you on your way home?" I ask while picking up the toys.

"Hey, do you think you could drop Teddy at your parents' or your sister's and come pick me up?" I hear her take a deep breath.

"What's going on? Why did you drive? Are you okay?" The questions come out of my mouth at lightning speed.

"Calm down, Christian. I'm sorry I drove but I wanted to do something for myself. I didn't think it would be that big of a deal but well…Don't freak out but…My water broke."

Before she can say anything else, I'm rushing around the house. "Your water broke?! Oh god, how far apart are your contractions? Who is there with you? I'm on my way but…My families' houses are in the opposite direction of you." I rake my fingers through my hair.

"Christian, I love you and I promise to answer all your questions when you get here, but right now…I need you to drop Teddy off and get here." She growls. "Now, get off the phone and call someone." She hangs up.

I run to the nursery and grab the baby bag, then run to the bedroom and grab Mine and Ana's things. Quickly, I run them to the car. When I come back in, I take the steps two at a time and rush into Teddy's room. He's sitting in the middle of the floor butt naked. I groan quietly to myself and grab his backpack. I quickly pack a few different outfits and enough underwear to last if he has an accident or two. I have another backpack that I throw some of his toys in.

"Teddy bear, Daddy has to call Grammy and see if you can have a sleepover. Will you be a big boy and get dressed?" I squat down beside him. He pouts but nods his head. I pull out my phone and watch him as he gets dressed, making sure he puts on all the essentials.

"Christian, how are you sweetheart? How is my favorite grandson doing?" My mother asks through the phone.

"Mom! Look, Ana's water broke. Can you keep Teddy and Goose for us? I can drop him off at your house." I throw the heavy backpack over my shoulder and hand the light one to Teddy. He helps me carry the bags to the car.

"It's time?! Oh my! I can't keep him tonight, I'm out of town with your father for a medical conference in Olympia. I'm so sorry. Call Mia, I'm sure she will be able to watch them." My mother and I say our goodbyes and I immediately call my sister.

She doesn't let me say a word. "Mom texted me. Bring Teddy and Goose over. Ethan and I will take care of them both. We'll bring Teddy by tomorrow morning to see the baby if he's here by then."

"You are the best sister. I'll be there in less than forty-five minutes. I'm just getting Teddy and Goose In the car." We hang up and I finish getting everything ready to go.

I rush to my sister's condo and lead Teddy and Goose to the elevator. I had my back turned, making sure all the bags were there when Teddy pressed every button he could reach. After 13 stops, we finally reach my sister's floor. She throws the door open and pulls Teddy into a hug, completely ignoring me. I bring everything inside and leave it by the door.

Kneeling down, I brush my fingers across Teddy's cheek. "Teddy, Daddy and Mommy are going to the doctor to get your baby brother. Can you be a good boy for Auntie Mia?"

He nods his head quickly and throws his arms around my neck. "Me see baby bwother when Daddy?"

"Tomorrow Teddy Bear. Your baby brother is going to be so excited to meet you. Daddy will send a picture of him to Auntie Mia so she can show you what he looks like." I promise him. He looks up at his aunt.

"Annie Mia, we get baby bwother a pwesent?" He sticks his bottom lip out and gives her the puppy dog face.

Mia immediately melts for him. "Of course, Sweetie. Before we go meet your baby brother, we will go get him a present."

I stay for a few minutes longer to make sure my sister has all the emergency numbers. I quick;y say goodbye to Teddy and rush to the car. The traffic is heavier that usual and I find myself screaming at the cars in front of me. Forty-five minutes after leaving Mia's, I finally pull up to the publishing house. Rushing inside, I'm too impatient to take the elevator. When I reach Ana's floor, Hannah immediately rushes towards me.

"Her contractions are pretty close together. I wanted to call an ambulance, but she refused." Hannah explains.

"You know how she is. I'm not surprised she said no to the ambulance. I'm assuming she's in the office?" I point towards my wife's office door. As soon as Hannah nods, I take off for the room. Bursting through the door, I see Ana on her couch with her head bowed in pain. Walking over, I take her hand and squeeze it. "Let's go get our baby."

 **~!~**

 **Are you mad at me for stopping there? I bet you are. Baby Grey is on the way!**

 **Once again, I'm so sorry for how long it took me to get this out! I hope the chapter was worth the long wait. If you have any questions, review! Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

 **Hope to see you again! Don't forget to follow/favorite/review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **I rewrote this chapter 3 different times, 3 different ways. This was probably to the hardest chapter to write just because there were so many ideas that I had that conflicted with each other and I had to pick and choose which ones to use.**

 **Hopefully you guys like this chapter! See you at the end!**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

"How was Teddy?" Ana asks as I help her stand up.

"He's excited to meet the baby. He conned Mia into going to get the baby a present before they come meet him tomorrow. That's if he's here by tomorrow." I can't help the chuckle that escapes when I think about my oldest son's antics.

Ana gasps and grabs her stomach. I support her weight while the contraction wracks through her body. For the next forty-five seconds, she lets out little whimpers that break my heart. Once the contraction is over, I lean down and kiss her forehead. We slowly walk to our car, everyone wishing us good luck on our way out.

It takes five minutes to reach the car. Just as I'm about to open the passenger door Ana is hit by another contraction. "Another one already?" I can't keep the shock out of my voice.

"I think I've been having contractions since last night. I was achy but I figured it was just a side effect of pregnancy." She groans through her contraction.

Once the contraction ends, I quickly open the door. "Let's get you to the hospital. The traffic was a bitch on the way here and it's going to take at least half an hour to get to there." I help her into the car and then run around to get in myself.

With one hand on the steering wheel and the other clasped with my wife's, we make our way towards the hospital. Ana squeezes my hand frequently whenever she has a contraction. We're halfway there when she groans and releases my hand. "I-I think he's coming." Her voice is shaky.

"No…No,no,no…Just…We're halfway there." I worry as I grip the steering wheel tighter.

"We need to get to the hospital now, Christian…I feel like I have to push." Why is this happening? Teddy's labor lasted for hours…This baby decided it's time to speed things up as soon as we're in the car.

"Don't push! He needs to be born in a hospital! It's not safe for him to be born here!" I feel a cold sweat break out while I panic.

She ignores me and pushes her dress up past her hips. She has no panties on, my best guess is that she took them off when her water broke. Her hand goes between her legs and she laughs humorlessly. "I think I can feel his head."

I try to speed up, but we're stuck in the middle of traffic. I scrub one of my hands over my face and take a deep breath. "Maybe we should pull over. I'll call 9-11, we can get an ambulance."

Ana immediately shakes her head. "We're ten minutes away. Let's just get there…Please." Hesitantly I nod my head and continue towards the hospital.

A few minutes later, Ana's hand goes back between her legs and she lets out a little cry. "He's definitely coming out. I need to push. I can't hold it anymore." She cries.

I take a deep breath and nod my head. "Okay…Just…Let me know if I need to pull over."

"Call the hospital. They can meet us outside." Ana directs. I immediately pull out my phone and dial the number I have. First, I talk to the hospital and then I call Dr. Greene and let her know what's going on. I'm fairly certain that she hears Ana's groans because she hurries me off the phone, telling me to get here as fast as possible.

Just as we're about to take the exit to the hospital, we hit bumper to bumper traffic. I frantically press the horn, trying to get people to move faster. I glance over at Ana and stare wide eyed. The hand that is between her legs is cradling our baby's head which is all the way out. I'm stuck staring until I hear a car horn from behind and notice that traffic has moved forward. Within the next five minutes, my life changes drastically.

The baby's cries fill the car. One of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard, only matched by Teddy's first cry and Ana saying 'I do'. Ana gasps and cries in relief as our child takes their first breath. Then, she laughs and holds the baby close to her. She turns him around and my mouth drops open. "Hello there, Sweetie."

"W-where's his penis? Ana…There's no penis…There is supposed to be a penis!" Once again, a car horn blows from behind me.

"I told you we were having a girl. Look at her, Christian…She's so beautiful." She runs her fingers down our bab- our daughter's cheek. Ana positions her so that the baby's head is close to me. I reach over and stroke the hair that covers the top of her head. She has even more hair than Teddy did when he was born.

"Ana…You just had a baby in the car." I say breathlessly. Ana laughs and leans her head back against the seat.

"I just had our daughter in the car." Her voice is shocked Ana's eyes drift down to our perfect little girl. "Are we still calling her Alex. We've gone months thinking she was going to be Alex."

"We have time to decide. Let's just get to the hospital. You both need to be checked out." I let my eyes drift back to the baby in my wife's arms. "We have a little girl, Ana…A beautiful, perfect little girl."

I drive slowly the rest of the way. I know Ana still needs to pass the afterbirth but I don't want to risk getting in an accident with the baby in the car. She's too precious and fragile to risk. I go ten miles under the speed limit and before I know it, I'm pulling up to the hospital.

There is a team of nurses and doctors waiting for us. As soon as I help Ana out of the car, they get her on a stretcher and wrap a tin foil looking blanket around her and the baby. We walk through the halls, everyone staring at us. I don't mind though, I'm too focused on taking care of my wife and child. Once we're in our room, they offer me scissors and let me cut the umbilical cord. Our daughter is then taken from Ana's arms and placed on a scale. I watch as the numbers appear, 6 pounds 13 ounces. She's so much smaller than Teddy was. They measure how tall she is and someone calls out 17 inches. Another nurse notices me trying to take a picture of my daughter and holds her up.

"Congrats, Daddy. You have one beautiful little girl." I feel the tears in my eyes knowing that she's right. As beautiful as I think my wife is, this baby girl totally eclipses her. I turn back and look at Ana. Despite the fact that she's in obvious discomfort, she has a smile on her face. She's delivered the afterbirth and Dr. Greene assesses if she needs stitches.

Ana's eyes catch mine and I mouth 'I love you' to her. She mouths it back and I turn to face our daughter. The nurse carefully rubs off all of the vernix and blood though we will wait to give her a bath for a few days. With a quick prick to her foot, they take a blood sample. The baby screams loudly in displeasure and it breaks my heart. A nurse swaddles her up in the standard hospital blanket and carefully picks her up. My daughter is placed in my arms and for a second, I see nothing but this beautiful baby. This is the first time that I've held my daughter and I couldn't be more in love. With one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her butt, I bring her up so I can kiss her forehead.

"Hello, Sweet Girl. Daddy has been waiting a long time for you." I can't help the tear that falls. I turn and walk over to Ana and carefully hand her to my wife. Looking at the two of them together, they look exactly alike. I better invest in a shotgun now. No man is coming near my little girl.

"She's so perfect." Ana's voice is a quiet whisper. My head nods in agreement. The nurses and doctor start singing happy birthday to Baby Grey. Ana and I join in quietly, watching as our little girl tries to find where the sound is coming from.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Grey. I would like to offer my apologies. I was almost certain from the ultrasound that you were expecting a little boy. Though it seems it may have just been her umbilical cord." Dr Greene tries to explain after we're done singing 'Happy Birthday'.

"No ultrasound is one hundred percent certain. We thought she was a boy as well…"Ana cuts me off.

"You thought she was a boy. I knew she was a girl from the beginning." She teases tiredly. . After rolling my eyes and conversing with Dr. Greene a bit more, we're left to ourselves. Ana's been changed into a hospital gown and I help her unswaddle the baby. We get her settled against Ana's skin. I reach over and run my fingers gently up and down my little girl's back.

Staring over at her, I know that there is absolutely nothing I wouldn't do to protect this tiny person. As I look over her, a melody begins forming in my mind. I can't help but hum it to the little girl laying against her mother's skin. The sound quickly lulls her to sleep with my finger clenched tightly in her little fist.

"Sweet Caroline, huh?" Ana teases. I feel my face get slightly hot as I shrug.

"I know it's not really about a baby but some of the lyrics fit." I try to explain. She reaches a hand over and rubs her thumb against my cheek. I lean into her touch, then turn my head slightly to kiss her palm.

"I love you, Christian." Tears fill Ana's eyes. I quickly reach up and wipe them away.

"I love you too, Anastasia Rose…Without you, my life would mean nothing." I let my eyes wander to the baby. Her head is facing me, her eyes shut tightly. She's sucking lightly on her bottom lip, so I reach over and gently pull it away. She really is just like Ana. "This little girl needs a name."

"What about Caroline? She loved it when you hummed it to her. I could feel her breathing speed up a little and she seemed more alert." Ana grins.

"Are you a Caroline, Little One?" As if answering me, she lets out a soft little grunt. Ana giggles and I can't hold back my mega-watt smile. "Daddy thinks you need a nickname though, Baby Girl. Just like your big brother, Teddy."

"We could call her Cara or Lina." My wife suggests. I silently look at the two of them together and then an idea pops into my head.

"What about Rosie? It's not the most traditional nickname for Caroline, I know…She looks so much like you though and I want a part of you in her name. Your middle name is Rose, so calling her Rosie would give her that little extra piece of you." I gently run my fingers through Caroline's hair.

"Rosie Grey…I love it. Plus, with her full name, it has a resemblance to your dad's name and my mom's name." She points out. "I have an idea for her middle name…I don't know what you'll think of it though." Ana bites her lip. Just like I did with Rosie, I pull her lip away from her teeth.

"What is it?" I ask carefully. Hopefully it's not one of those extremely unique names. If Ana really wants it, I'll agree but I hope it's at least somewhat normal.

Ana quickly says what Rosie's full name would be and I feel myself melt. My heart flutters the same way it did when we decided on Teddy's name. "It's perfect, Ana…Absolutely perfect."

Before we can say anything else, there is a knock on the door. A nurse peeks her head around and smiles at us. "I'm just coming to check in. I need to take your vitals and this little one's."

"Come on in, we're just giving her a name." Ana grins.

"Care to share?" Nurse Masen asks. Ana looks at me and I nod my head.

"Her name is Caroline, but we're going to call her Rosie." I tell her. Nurse Masen smiles brightly and looks at Rosie.

"That is a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl. Alright Mom, go ahead and hand Rosie over to her Daddy so we can get this over with. I'm sure you want some more alone time with your new little one." She chuckles. Ana carefully passes Rosie to me. I cradle her in my arms and hold her close to my body. Not wanting her to get cold, I grab her hospital blanket and carefully lay it over her.

Nurse Masen takes all of Ana's vitals and asks a few questions. She then asks if Rosie has eaten yet or pooped. When we tell her that neither have happened, she tells us that she'll send in the lactation specialist, just to check in. As if on cue, Rosie starts grunting against me and slightly thrashing her head around. I've seen Teddy do it so many times when he was a baby that I know she needs her Mommy.

"Look at that, she as impeccable timing." The nurse jokes. Without much more fanfare, the nurse leaves and Ana pulls her gown down, exposing her breast. Just like Teddy, Rosie is a natural at nursing. I can't help but take a picture of the first time Ana feeds our little girl.

Ana passes her over to me and I begin trying to burp her. This does not amuse Rosie and she starts crying. "Daddy's sorry, Rosie-Posie. Don't cry. Just give Daddy one little burp and you can go back to your Mommy Buffet. Shhh…" I pat her back a little bit harder and finally the wind comes up. I hand her back to Ana who gets her resituated.

"She's so much smaller than Teddy was." Ana observes.

I can't help the laugh that escapes me. "Ana, Teddy was as heavy as a bowling ball and I'm not even exaggerating. Our son is a big boy. I think Rosie is going to take after you…Oh god…I'm going to need to build a tower, buy a shotgun and start looking into all girls' private schools." Dread fills me.

The next couple hours go by slowly. Ana and I pass Rosie back and forth, each of us taking a turn holding her. Suddenly, I feel my phone buzz with a text message.

 _Just checking in. How's Ana? Is Baby Grey here yet? -Mia_

"We should probably call our families and tell them that Rosie is here." I tell Ana after showing her the message.

"Do you want to tell them that Rosie didn't pop out a boy? Or should we wait for them to meet her in person?" Ana questions me.

"I think it will fun to wait to tell them until they're here. I mean, we had to wait so they should too." I joke.

"Alright, I desperately need to take a shower, can you call everyone while I'm in there. We also left all of our things in the car and I'd really like my sweatpants." Ana gives me the puppy dog eyes. I lean over and kiss her forehead, being mindful of the baby between us. I hit the call button for the nurse so that they can come take Rosie to the nursery while Ana showers.

"Do you know when you'd like us to bring her back?" the nurse asks before I head to the car.

"I shouldn't be too long. I just need to call our families and tell them that the baby is here. Then I need to run to the car and grab our things. Maybe half-an hour? I should be back by then." I feel nervous leaving Rosie to go to the nursery, but I know I need to get these things done.

As I run down to the car, I make the first few calls. My parents, Ana's parents, Mia and Ethan…They all want to come to the hospital, but I know Ana is exhausted. It was an extremely long day, and I'd much prefer if they waited until tomorrow to visit. When I explain this, they're disappointed but understanding.

My hands are full as I head back to Ana's room so I'm unable to make any more calls. I set our suitcases in the closet, pulling out Ana's sweatpants and a shirt for her first. I set up my pillow on the couch next to the bed. Once everything is ready, I knock on the bathroom door to let Ana know I'm coming in. As usual, the sight of her naked body sets me on fire. That fire is extinguished by the realization that I can't has sex with my wife for six more weeks at least. I set her clothes on the corner of the sink.

"Ana, your clothes are right here. I brought some panties too and one of those pads you packed." I tell her. She faces me and smiles through the glass shower door.

"Thanks, I'll be out in a bit." I leave the bathroom and sit on the couch. Pulling out my phone, I scroll to my sister's contact and press 'call'.

It barely rings twice before my ear aches from my sister's squealing. "Is he here yet?"

"Baby Grey was here before we even got to the hospital. Came out screaming in the passenger side of the car." I chuckle.

"Why are you just calling me now?! I've had another nephew for two hours and no one told me?!" She gasps.

"They had to check Ana and the baby out, make sure everyone was healthy. Plus, we were a little wrapped up in the newest little Grey." I roll my eyes.

"When should we bring Teddy up? He's been asking if his baby brother is here yet." Mia tells me. At that moment, Ana steps out of the bathroom wearing her t-shirt and sweats.

"Who are you talking to?" She climbs carefully onto the bed.

"Mia, she's asking when she should bring Teddy to meet his new sibling." I explain to my wife.

"Tomorrow. I'm exhausted, I need some sleep. Once we have Teddy here, everyone else is going to file in and I can't handle that right now." Ana rubs her eyes and yawns.

"Tomorrow, Mia. We'll call you and tell you when to bring him up. Can you put Teddy on the phone?" I hear the shuffle of Mia passing the phone. I put the phone on speaker and walk closer to Ana.

"Daddy! Daddy me miss you!" Teddy yells through the phone.

"Hey, Buddy. Daddy misses you too and so does Mommy. We will see you tomorrow though and you can meet the new baby. Are you being good for Aunt Mia?" I respond.

"Me bein' good. Me eated nuggies and gotsa toy. Baby bwofer like nuggies Daddy?" he asks. I can't hold back my chuckle.

"The baby doesn't like nuggets yet, Teddy. When they're older maybe they will though."

We talk with Teddy or a few more minutes and then he gets distracted. Not long after our phone call ends, there's a knock on the door. A nurse rolls Rosie back into the room in the plastic bassinet. I walk over and pull her out, holding her close to my body. With her in my arms, Ana by my side and Teddy in my heart…I feel complete.

 **~!~**

 **Sooo…What did you think? Hopefully you liked it.**

 **Obviously this story isn't completely canon so I hope you don't hate what I've done.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you thought of the chapter! What do you think Rosie's middle name is going to be?**

 **Hopefully I'll see you again for the next chapter!**

 **Don't forget to follow/favorite/review!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSoG**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

Rosie wakes up every two hours to feed. She has diaper change, after diaper change, after diaper change. I forgot how exhausting a newborn is and its only day 1. On top of being woken up by Rosie, we are also woken up by hospital staff. They come to check on the baby and Ana every few hours. Of course, they can't come when Rosie is up for a feed, they have to come when she's finally asleep.

When I stumble into the bathroom at 7 a.m., I notice the bags under my eyes. Scrubbing my hands over my face, I try to wake myself up. We have no clothes to put Rosie in other than the blue sleeper that says 'Tough like Daddy'. I told Ana that I'd go out this morning and get a few outfits for the baby before everyone gets here. She demanded pictures so I didn't buy anything ugly.

"I'm going to head out. I shouldn't be too long." I lean over and kiss Ana after returning to the room. Rosie must've woken up early because she's attached to Ana's breast. I reach down and stroke Rosie's hair, loving the soft feeling.

"Don't forget, I want pictures." Ana warns. She adjusts the baby against the nursing pillow as I stand up straight.

"I'll send you pictures, I promise." After saying goodbye again, I make my way out of the hospital.

The drive to the mall is fairly quick and I'm lucky enough to find a decent parking spot. I decide to head to Macy's first to se if I can find anything. Luckily, I arrive at the infant section easily. I look around for a few minutes and suddenly an outfit catches my attention. There is a yellow short sleeved onesie with the words 'Mom's Mini Me' on it. It also has a long sleeved blue onesie with an adult and baby llama on it that says 'I love you lots'. The pants are covered in little yellow and blue flowers with a picture of a llama head on the butt. I take a picture of it and send it to Ana. Even if she says no, I'm still going to buy it because she is too adorable. Luckily, Ana agrees with my choice and I quickly grab a newborn size.

As I'm strolling around, I also see a white sleeper with pink, purple and blue hedgehogs on it. I grab a newborn size and then send pictures to Ana. I find a swaddling blanket that is light pink with shooting stars and unicorns on it that immediately I grab. A few baby caps and bows are thrown into the buy pile as well.

I finally make my way to the register and purchase the clothes and blankets. Before I leave the mall, I realize that I haven't gotten Rosie a coat for when we bring her home. I know she can't wear it in her car seat. But I don't want my little princess to freeze. I walk into JC Penney's and find the infant section. I grab a hooded long sleeve button cardigan that is light pink and has little bear ears on the hood. I also find the smallest little socks that I can't help but to buy.

An hour and a half after arriving, I'm finally heading back to the car with my purchases. I put all of the clothes into a backpack, not wanting to alert the paparazzi that are no doubt staking out at the hospital, that we have a little girl.

When I reach Ana's room, I go in quietly in case she and Rosie are sleeping. However, when I walk in, I see Ana sitting up in bed, with Rosie attached to her again. She looks over at me and smiles. "How was shopping?" She teases.

I roll my eyes and put the backpack on the end of the bed. "I may have gone a bit overboard…Everything was just too cute, and I couldn't stop myself."

"Let's see what you got Mr. Grey." I begin pulling everything out of the backpack and laying them out for her to see.

After showing Ana everything, Rosie is finally done with her breakfast. My wife passes her over to me and I begin trying to burp her while Ana picks out what outfit Rosie will wear. "Let's put her in the little hedgehog sleeper."

Time passes slowly while Ana and I marvel at our new little girl. Before I know it, it's almost noon. We decide that it's a good time to call everyone and have them come meet the newest member of the family. However, everyone is going to sit in the waiting room while Teddy meets Rosie. He will be the very first person to see her.

After we've called everyone, Ana orders me to the lobby to greet them. Both of our parents arrive first and try to hurry towards the room, but I stop them. "Teddy gets to meet the baby first. Once he gets here, I'll take him back and then come get you when we're ready."

Mia of course is the last to arrive with my son and a gift bag in hand. "Daddy! Me seeped at Aunt Mia's howse!" He squeals and hugs my knees. I pick him up and settle him on my hip.

"That's awesome, Buddy! Do you want to go meet the baby?" I ask quickly, knowing the rest of the family is getting impatient. He nods his head at lightning speed, and I start walking towards Ana's room. I set him down in front of the door before opening it. "We need to be quiet, Teddy. The baby might be sleeping." I warn him. He nods his head and I gently open the door.

He walks in slowly, wringing his hands in nervousness. I see his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, just like Ana and Rosie do. When Ana sees him, her face lights up. She has Rosie in her arms, but she carefully puts her on the nursing pillow and holds her arms out for Teddy.

"Teddy Bear! Mommy missed you so much!" She says quietly and enthusiastically. This makes Teddy grin and take off running towards the bed. He tries to get up by pulling on the blanket, but I quickly rush forward and grab him. Carefully, I sit him on the bed next to Ana.

"Mommy, me misseded you." He leans over and hugs her, snuggling his face into her neck. Ana runs a hand down his back and through his hair. "Baby brofer?" He points to Rosie after releasing Ana.

"Teddy, when the doctor told Mommy and I that you were getting a little brother, the doctor didn't guess right. We don't have a little brother to take home, but…This is your little sister. Her name is Caroline. We're going to call her Rosie though, just like we call you Teddy." I try to explain it in a way he will understand.

"Sissy…" His voice is filled with wonder. He reaches forward and touches her cheek. Rosie makes a little squeak and shifts around as much as a newborn can. Teddy giggles and does it again.

"Do you want to hold her, Teddy?" Ana asks him. He looks at his mother and then back at his little sister and nods quickly. I pick Rosie up and hand her to Ana. Then, I put the nursing pillow in Teddy's lap to help support the baby. The moment Ana places Rosie on the pillow, Teddy's face lights up.

"Me luff Sissy. Me 'tect her." He whispers. I see tears fall down Ana's cheeks and I give her a beaming smile.

The next few minutes go by and Teddy only has eyes for his little sister. It's like Ana and I aren't even there. He gently plays with her hair. Occasionally he'll lean down and kiss her cheek.

"Do you want to go get everyone else? I can handle these two troublemakers on my own for a bit." Ana says to me, but keeps her eyes on our children. I get up off the bed and head towards the door. Before going into the hall, I take a picture of the three loves of my life.

I make my way down the hall to the waiting room. Everyone stands up when they see me enter. "How would you guys like to meet the newest member of the family?" I ask. All the women squeal, and the men smile rightly. I lead them back to the room, eagerly waiting for their reaction to Rosie. I enter the room first. Teddy still has Rosie in his arms. He looks up and smiles at our family.

"Sissy sweep! Shhh!" He puts his index finger over his lips.

"Sissy? Did he just say sissy?" My mother gasps and covers her mouth. Ana and I grin at each other. I walk over to Teddy and slide my hands under Rosie. He pouts but lets me take his little sister. Once she's out of his lap, he crawls over to Ana and cuddles up next to her.

"So yesterday, my beautiful wife gave birth in the car on our way here. We were extremely surprised when instead of getting the little boy we were planning for, we got a little girl." I shift her in my arms so everyone can get a good look at my little girl. Carla rushes forward and gently takes her from my arms.

"She has even more hair than Teddy did! Oh my, she is beautiful." Carla sobs. "Ana, she looks almost exactly like you."

Rosie is passed around the room. She is in Gail's arms when I look at Ana, silently asking if we should announce her name. Ana nods and sits up a little bit straighter.

"You've all been pretty patient, so I guess you deserve to know her name." I grin. Everyone's attention is suddenly on me.

"We wanted to give her a name that meant something special to us. We also wanted it to go with Teddy's name a bit." Ana jumps in.

"Originally, when we though she was a he…We were going to name her Alexander Carrick Grey. We hadn't even thought about girl names. We finally decided on the name Caroline. Not only does it resemble the names Carrick and Carla, but her nickname is also special." I look at Ana and smile.

"We're going to call her Rosie. Obviously, it's not the most traditional nickname for Caroline…But, Ana's middle name is Rose which is now one of Rosie's middle names. You can see how much this little one looks like her mommy. Another reason we chose Rosie, is because just like the name Theodore with the nickname Teddy…It's not just a shorter version of her name. It's different…Unique." I explain.

"We also wanted her middle name to have meaning too, so…Her full name is Caroline Taylor Rose Grey." Taylor's head snaps up to look at Ana when she says this. "You've been there since the beginning of mine and Christian's relationship. You love our son like he's your own family and we know you'll love Rosie the same way. We know that you have your own family at home but despite that, you're th ere when we need you the most…No matter what. We couldn't think of someone more deserving to name our daughter after" Ana explains with tears in her eyes.

Taylor strides forward and pulls me into a bone crushing hug. I pat his back and he releases me. He tries to quickly wipe a tear away before anyone sees it. Of course, Teddy has to point it out. "Taywor? Why you cwy? You sad?"

"No, Ted. I'm not sad. I'm very very happy." Taylor gives him a watery smile.

"Me howd Sissy 'gain?" Teddy asks quietly. Gail walks forward while Ana gets the nursing pillow settled in his lap again. As soon as Rosie is in his arms, a big smile lights up his face.

The next few hours are filled with laughter and joy. Rosie is continuously passed around but always ends up back in her big brother's arms. Teddy throws a bit of a tantrum when Mia says it's time to go. He'd just given his present to Rosie (A pacifier with a little stuffed llama attached to it). Right around Teddy's nap time, he passes out and Mia takes that opportunity to take him back to her place.

Ana and I kiss his forehead and whisper goodbye to our sleeping boy. Hopefully tomorrow, Ana and Rosie will be released. That way we can get home to our little boy and start our life as a family of four. Plus, we still need to introduce Goose to Rosie.

That night, Dr. Greene comes in and says that she's going to release Ana tomorrow morning. She'd talked to the hospital's pediatrician who was ready to send Rosie home too. Once the doctor is gone, Ana passes out. I begin packing our things for tomorrow. I'd like to get home as soon as possible.

Rosie starts whimpering and I know she's not hungry because she ate less than an hour ago. Carefully, I pull her out of the plastic bassinet and cuddle her close to me. She squirms around in my arms and I decide to check her diaper. I pull her feet out of the pajamas then decided to just take the whole outfit off of her in case she has a diaper explosion. Her diaper is clean, and I have no idea why she's so upset. Suddenly, I'm struck with an idea.

I quickly take my shirt off and grab her blanket. We get settled on the couch, Rosie laying against my bare chest. "Alright Rosie-Posie…Go back to sleep for Daddy. I know you've had a big day and you're getting cranky." I kiss the top of her head.

Within minutes, Rosie is snoring lightly against my chest. Slowly, I stand up and get her back in her bassinet. Before covering her bottom half with her blanket, I slip her back into her pajamas. Once I'm sure she's settled, I begin packing again. I leave a change of clothes out for Ana and I. The car seat is I the corner of the room. All that's left is to pick out which outfit Rosie will be going home in.

I settle back down on the couch, knowing that in not too long, we will be back up with Rosie. Tomorrow, Mia is going to bring Teddy and Goose home. Then, the five of use will spend our first official day in our house as a family.

 **~!~**

 **I hope you all liked the newest chapter! I wanted to get it out sooner but life got in the way. I hope you all had a nice holiday season! Happy New Year!**

 **Also, we are so close to 1000 reviews!**

 **Don't forget to follow/favorite/review if you like this story!**


End file.
